Sun of the Archer Book I
by digisovereign
Summary: Harry Potter is really, Harry the son of Apollo, this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bazinga, i decided to try a different HP/PJ after reading VINcredable's Tides of War, this is just a quick first chap meant to explain some things and make way for the next chap, my old HP/PJ originally was meant to be just a HP/PJ but then i saw Thor at the movies and a began to put that in as well but now i don't like how it turned out, so it will stay up and anyone that wants to take it of my hands let me know. now Disclaimer, i don't own anything i write about.**

* * *

"Who are you?"

A eight year old Harry James Potter managed to get out, he had arrived back at the Dursley's after a day at school, only when he arrived he found that his family was missing, seeing a rare opportunity he quickly raided the fridge and began to fill his empty tummy, only when he turned back with an armful of food and a cold chicken leg clamped between his teeth he found a man with short spiky dark hair sitting at the dining room table with a sad smile on his face.

The man had short spiky dark hair and bright yellow eyes that had a slight shine to them, he was athletically built like a runner not a body builder and wore simple everyday clothes and had an iPod in his hand with head phones wrapped around it, and on his back was something Harry couldn't quite see.

'Harry" The man smiled at him sadly and for some reason Harry just felt like he knew this man "My name is Apollo, and I am your father."

Harry shook his head as he dropped all the food he was carrying "That's a lie, my parents are dead, Aunt Petunia told me so."

Apollo shook his head "She lied to you Harry, I am your father, and I'm quite alive, but unable to take care of you because of a law set down by my father a long time ago…"

Harry interrupted him by running around to him and hugging him tightly while silent tears ran down his cheeks "Please, my mom, what… Where…"

Apollo sighed as he hugged his son before he pushed him away and held him at arm's length and he held Harry's head to made him look at him "Harry, listen to me, you mother is physically alive, be she is not your mother, your mother Lily **Evans** was a kind, smart, beautiful woman, you have her eyes, but the woman is now Lily Potter, and Lily Potter is **NOT** your mother, Lily Potter is an ego driven fame seeker, a rich snob and a world class bitch."

Harry shook his head "I don't understand?"

Apollo sighed and hugged his son again "The woman who gave birth to you and the woman she is now are like two completely separate beings."

"WAIT! You said the woman she is now, she's alive?"

Apollo wished he wouldn't have to tell his on this as it could possibly destroy him "Yes, Harry, she is, but before I say more, there is important things I must tell, you, if there is time after I will tell you more."

Harry tilted his head in confusion "What do you mean if there is time?"

"My sister Artemis is covering for me but she can only do so for a time, now, the main things first, Harry, My name is Apollo, son of Zeus, the King of Olympus and Leto, I am the god of the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, truth, prophecy, and oracles, which makes you a demigod. Second, your mother is a witch, as in magical, and you are part wizard on top of being a demigod. Third, your mother and stepfather James Potter abandoned you here after your family was attacked by a dark wizard because of a prophecy, this wizard used a dark mortal spell known as the killing curse on you, but your god blood saved you and rebounded the curse destroying the wizard who attacked you. Now you have a younger mortal half brother who is the son of Lily and James, he was given the credit for defeating the wizard and not wanting anyone to steal their fame they abandoned you here not wanting any spotlight taken from them or your brother. Are you following me so far Harry?"

All Harry could do was nod as he failed to give voice to the many thoughts running through his mind.

"Now, I want you to leave this place once I have left, it is not safe here, I have dealt with your relatives so you need not worry, rest the night here to gain your strength you must make your way to America, more specifically Long Island, New York to a place called camp Half-Blood, it is a camp for demigods where you can live in peace and train. I will leave you some gifts but I cannot help you any further then this, once you arrive at the camp I can claim you as my son."

Harry shook his head "W-What do you mean claim me as your son."

Apollo smiled "The other gods beside your Aunt Artemis do not know of you, when you arrive at the camp they will know and then I will claim you as my son so that everyone knows."

"O-okay, but how am I supposed to get to America? I don't have any money for a plane ticket, and I doubt that they would let a child ride a plane by myself."

Apollo merely ruffled his sons hair "That's up to you to decide. Now my time is up, remember, Long Island, New York, and remember that you will never be alone, I'll always watch over you my son."

Harry quickly hugged his father and tried to tell him not to go but Apollo smiled sadly and hugged his son one last time before he vanished in a flare of light leaving an eight year old Harry physically alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i want to thank stargatesg1fan1 for helping me correct and improve some writing.

~~ Parceltongue ~~

_Letters as in a written Letter**  
**_

* * *

Harry looked down to see a medium sized bag on the ground and mused to himself aloud, "This must be the stuff dad was talking about, let's take a look."

But before he could examine the contents of the bag Harry was thrown backwards as a large snake burst through the outer kitchen wall with fangs bared and tried to bite into his neck. The serpent missed and crashed through the large glass door to the back yard. Harry scrambled to his feet in a hurry and tried to run but the massive snake was fast and rushed towards the wizard. With a flick of its tail Harry was thrown off his feet to the floor.

_~~ GOT YOU! ~~_

Harry rolled under the table just as the large snake tried to bite into him. He screamed in fear as massive snake fangs pierced the table above him. The demigod saw the rest of the snake moving about wildly trying to dislodge itself from the table. Harry rolled to his left and found himself lying on the bag his father had left for him. Grabbing the bag, Harry got to his feet and ran as fast as he could. The resourceful young man quickly thought up a plan. Harry threw the front door open before turning back down the hall and quickly climbing into the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry realized the bag his father had left for him was still in his arms and quickly opened it. Inside the satchel were several things; some money both in pounds and US dollars, some golden coins with a face on them, some small white cubes of some sort of food, a pocket watch, an iPod with headphones and what looked like a small toy bow and arrow set.

The youth first starred in awe at the money, having never seen that much before. Harry was broken from his awe filled gaze as he heard a loud hiss as the dining room table shattered and the snake went slithering at high speed out the front door.

Harry held his breath for a period of time that seemed to his eight year old mind as forever. When the adrenaline filled demigod finally let the breath out he screamed in fear as he heard and felt something crash through the roof of the house and land in the dining room. In his fear he grabbed one of the toy arrows which glowed as it grew into a full sized real arrow with the head of it made from some sort of bronze.

"I CAN SMELL YOU GODLING! YOU CANNOT HIDE!" The new arrival screeched.

Harry gripped the arrow and was looking through the gaps in the cupboard door when an ugly looking woman with large wings and no hair with sharp teeth tore off the door to the cupboard.

"FOUND Y-URK"

In his shock, Harry's instincts guided him and he thrust the arrow through the creature's face. The creature then burst into golden dust. Harry looked down at his hands in awe before he exited the cupboard. Once he was out of the cramped space he removed the bow from the bag. The curious youth looked intently at the miniature arrow launcher for a moment and wondered if it could change size like the arrow had. Then suddenly, as if responding to its bearer's thought, the toy bow morphed into an appropriately sized bow for its wielder. The bow seemed like a normal wooden bow that had been expertly crafted by a master crafter.

"Wow this is the best gift ever. Thanks dad," Harry said aloud, hoping his divine father could hear him.

Harry picked up the quiver of arrows which changed into a proper set of arrows, half had the same bronze arrow-heads, while the other half looked to completely made out of silver. He pulled out a bronze arrow and notched it carefully experimenting to see how it worked, he looked up and saw a picture of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley, he smirked and aimed at the picture, his target, Vernon's big flapping chins.

He let the arrow go across the room and hit only a centimeter of his target, the bow-tie around his uncles neck.

"Awesome"

Forgetting that only moments ago he was being chased by an enormous snake and then killed a strange bird like woman he ran upstairs to the spare bedroom and opened the window. He looked around for a target and saw across the street and two houses down at number seven their car was in the driveway, he laughed and notched an arrow making sure it wasn't a silver one, he took aim and released, the arrow whizzed through the air and struck the fender just above the front wheel he was aiming for, so he tried again, aiming for the wheel but instead he struck the rim severely denting it, he took a deep breath as he tried for a third shot, as he looked down the arrow time seemed to slow as he focused only on the target, but before he could release the arrow.

~~ DEAD ~~

The snake from before tried to leap through the window to bite his head off, in his shock he screamed in fear as he released the arrow which struck the snake in the roof of its mouth and out the top of its skull.

Harry now sitting on his ass across the room against the wall panting in fear as the giant snake burst into the same golden dust as the bird lady leaving behind only a single large snake fang, harry cautiously crawled over and picked up the fang which was around the size of his pinky finger, but as he examined it his vision blurred and he fell to the floor unconscious, he never saw the silver arrow embedded in the floor or the woman who arrived.

This young woman had long silky brown hair and black eyes wearing white clothes made for a hunter, she was carrying two hunting knives and a bow with silver arrows.

"You got lucky child. To slay Python and a Fury, it was luck not skill."

She then took Python's fang from his hand and quickly made it into a necklace and placed it around his neck, once she had she picked him up and placed him on the bed and covered him with the blanket before turning and leaving without a backwards glance, only stopping to pick up the arrow she shot to try and kill Python and protect her Mistresses nephew but missed due to the child's lucky shot before she jumped out of the window which magically shut behind her.

….

Sometime later Harry awoke with a start and looked around finding himself in the bed in the spare bedroom, he looked down when he felt something on his chest and found the snake fang necklace and smiled, he looked around the room for any sign of the person that helped him but only found a new quiver of arrows sitting at the foot of the bed, he grabbed them and examined them and found a note.

_These arrows are made of regular wood and iron, only use them on mortals and only use the Celestial Bronze and Moonlight Silver arrows on monsters and other demigods and practice every chance you get because your luck won't last long against monsters Son of Apollo._

_Signed a Hunter of Artemis_

"Whoever you are thank you for helping me." Harry called out hoping that his helper could still hear him.

Harry got out of bed and went to the window where he saw that the sun was just rising before he heard his stomach growl loudly and felt that he need to use the bathroom. So after going to the toilet and taking a shower he went downstairs and began to search through the fridge for something to eat, eventually he decided on simple bacon and eggs with orange juice.

As he ate he looked through the iPod his father left him after figuring out how to work it, soon he had one headphone in his ear and was listening to classic rock and metal. He quickly finished up his breakfast and then raided the fridge for any soda cans, after finding all he could which was only a six pack of Coke he drank one while setting the other five cans all over the house and backyard in positions starting with a standard easy shot by a fence and ending with a difficult shot through several tree branches and then started practicing using only the Iron arrows.

Harry sat down for lunch and examined the simple silver pocket watch on a chain; on the front of the pocket watch was a tribal design of a crescent moon within a sun. He smiled at the representation of his Father and Aunt, he opened the pocket watch to find a clock in side as he expected but on the other side was a picture of a young woman, and the woman appeared to be about eighteen and had long wild red hair and his own green eyes.

"So this is mother."

He spent almost an hour staring at her picture before he shook his head and put the pocket watch in his pocket as he went back outside to continue practicing, he only fired arrows at the first and easiest target, and would continue to until he could hit it ten times in a row, and when he could he would move onto the next difficult target and repeat.

He came in for dinner that night and thought back to the last day and then suddenly looked up at the roof to find that somehow it had been repaired, there was no hole which the Fury had crashed through.

"I wonder how that got fixed."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and finished his dinner and went into the lounge room to find it trashed with a hole in the roof.

"Damn it! You stupid flying bird lady, you had to crash through the roof!"

Harry sighed and decided to rest for the night and fell asleep looking at the picture of his mother.

….

Harry spent the next three days repeating the same routine until on the forth morning he was roused from his sleep by a loud popping sound, thinking it was another monster he grabbed the bow and arrow set which changed from a toy with suction cups on the arrows to deadly weapons used to slay monsters.

Harry placed the quiver of arrows on his back and slowly crept downstairs, she spotted some shadow moving around downstairs and frowned when he saw it was a person, he pulled an iron arrow and notched it, he waited until the person stepped into the sunlight shining through the windows and saw a tall man wearing robes holding what he guessed was a wand.

He waited and then let loose and arrow which missed his target, he was aiming for the man's thigh but instead the arrow pierced through the man's knee, the man fell to the ground screaming and grabbing his knee, Harry quickly fired another arrow which pierced the man's wand hand and the wand itself and pinned them both to the floor.

"Damn, one out of two targets, who are you?"

The man glared up at him and spat out "I'm going to enjoy making you scream when I get out of this, you'll beg for death Potter!"

Harry glared back and used his bow like a bat and hit him in the face knocking him backwards and unconscious, he quickly checked his pockets finding nothing of any value to himself so he simply left.

"Looks like it's time to leave this place" Harry quickly packed up everything he would need and decided at the last minute to take the man's wand and a sack of gold coins the guy had on him "Could come in handy."

Once he had packed up all his things into a backpack he got from his cousins room and without a backwards glance at the prison know as number 4 Privet Drive, as he walked to the streets towards London he examined the wand he took and tried waving it around.

Harry felt flat on his ass when a triple Decker bus appeared with a bang.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus... emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening."

Harry stared in shock before smiling at his luck "Can you get me to the Airport?"

"Sure we can, that will cost you five sickles."

Harry simply handed him the bag of gold he took from the guy back at #4 "Keep the change."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next chapter, I'm really enjoying this story, now soon Harry will have to go on some quests, so let me know if you have any ideas for monsters he should face.

* * *

Harry looked around Heathrow airport, there were people all over the place, he made his way through until he found a hostess walking through the airport, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Excuse me miss."

The woman turned around and looked down at him and smiled "Yes, can I help you young man."

"Can you tell me when the next plane to New York is leaving?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Why do you want to know, you're not running away are you?"

Harry shook his head as he replied "Um… No, I'm here with my parents, we're going on a trip but we got separated."

"Oh well I think that plane is leaving in about an hour from gate 7, you should hurry and find your parents, if you can't I want you to promise me you will go to one of the help desks and ask for them to help you."

Harry nodded "Ok. Bye miss, thanks for your help."

The lady smiled as Harry took off running "What a nice young man."

* * *

Harry sat quietly by gate seven watching for a chance to sneak onto the plane, he sat watching for almost half an hour until he saw his chance, he saw the woman taking tickets at the gate move away from the gate to help an elderly woman who dropped her bag spilling its contents. As Harry quickly sprinted down the boarding corridor and onto the plane, he saw a stewardess at the door to the plane checking tickets and managed to sneak on board by blending in with a small family who had a daughter around his age with wild bushy hair and large front teeth.

Harry stood of to the side and waited until the stewardess shut the cabin door and locked it and then went to find a seat in first class. After finding a seat a stewardess asked him if he wanted anything and he ordered a simple drink, part way through the flight he had a simple meal and then drifted off to sleep. Harry awoke several hours later and decided to listen to some music on his iPod his father left him and spent the rest of the trip listening to ACDC.

Harry sat starring out the window of the plane as they began their descent into the Airport in NY City, but as they did he saw something and looked closer.

"Oh shit."

There was a loud screech as the rear portion of the plane was torn open from the outside, Harry grabbed his bow and rushed back to the rear portion of the plane to find a Griffon tearing into the plane, he saw the same family he used to sneak aboard right next to it and watched as the father was grabbed by the Griffon and pulled through the hole.

"Damn."

Harry ran and jumped right out of the plane through the hole and managed to land on the back of the griffon who began to try and throw him of as it began to spin around, Harry quickly reached out and grabbed the man who had been pulled from the plane and pulled him up beside him, he then used all of his superior demigod strength to throw the man back into the plane.

But in order to do so he had to let go of the griffon which used that moment to throw him of, Harry managed to use his bow to stay in the air by using the bow string hanging from the griffon's neck, Harry smirked and in a daring move he let go of his bow causing it to snap back by its string and slam into the griffons face breaking its beak.

As it fell past him Harry grabbed a hold and wrapped his arms around the feathered beast's neck and grabbed a Celestial Bronze arrow and like with the Fury he stabbed it into the griffon's head killing it before he realized that he was falling and tried to get the winged monster to pull up from its sudden and unintended nose dive, and with every passing second he could see the ground of NYC getting closer.

"SHIT! COME ON YOU STUPID OVERGROWN TURKEY CAT THING START FLYING, I'M SORRY I STABBED YOU NOW PLEASE FLY!"

But it was not to be, the young demigod never even got a chance to scream as both he and the griffon slammed into one of the lakes in central park at 100mph sending up water like a bomb had gone off.

* * *

"Baa, this is so sad."

People walking through central park merely ignored the sight of a young African-American child around nine or ten with crutches wearing jeans and a hoody under a jacket.

"Lousy mortals ruining Pan's lands" The young man Grover Underwood, a young Satyr would have continued to complain about the state of the environment when suddenly he stopped and began to sniff the air "Huh, I can smell a demigod, and a monster nearby."

Grover began to look around trying to determine where the scent was coming from when suddenly one of the lakes nearby suddenly exploded sending water into the sky.

"Baa, guess I know where to go."

So the young Satyr took off towards the lake while people were running away from, after several minutes of running he arrived at the lake. Grover looked around the lake as he slowly made his way around it until he found them, a young black haired kid a year or so younger than him with a bow and two quivers of arrows, one full of mortal iron arrows and the other full of Celestial Bronze and Moonlight Silver arrows who had his arms wrapped tightly around the neck of a dead griffon.

"Hmm, the griffon's hide must be the spoils. First I need to get the kid out of here, then the griffon."

The young Satyr reached out for the young demigod who's eyes suddenly snapped open "Hey man, your okay, I'm gonna get you out of here before the mortals find us."

The young demigod managed to gasp out "Mortals."

Grover nodded "I'll explain after, first we need to get rid of the griffon so repeat after me. I, your name, offer the remains of this Griffon to my godly parent, whoever they may be,"

Harry nodded and with great difficulty managed to repeat him and watched as the griffon disappeared in a flash of magic before he passed out again.

"Baa, okay, now that the griffon is gone this should be easier" Grover picked up Harry and managed to carry him with some difficulty away from the lake. It took an hour but he managed to get the injured demigod to the other side of the park. Grover laid him down on the grass under a tree and then checked him for injuries.

"Not good, several broken ribs and a broken leg" Grover spotted the bag around Harry's shoulder and took it off and checked it and found the small cubes of food "Ambrosia, this will help."

Grover then quickly feed the injured demigod small pieces of Ambrosia to the child before he sat down to rest.

* * *

Harry slowly woke up to find that he was freezing, he shivered and tried to get warm when he felt something get put over his shoulders "Take it easy, your gonna be sore for a while."

Harry opened his eyes to see the young satyr had given him his jacket to keep him warm "Thanks. Who are you?"

Grover smiled "Baa, I'm Grover Underwood, Junior Protector and searcher in training, oh and I'm a Satyr."

Harry grinned back and offered him his hand to shake "I'm Harry, son of Apollo."

Grover Baa'd as he shook his hand "Wow, you already know how you father is."

Harry nodded "Yeah, dad came to see me, told me everything and told me to go to a place called-"

"Camp Half-Blood right, well my friend, today is your lucky day, I can take you there."

"Awesome, well what are we waiting for."

Grover shook his head in amusement "Okay, we'll wait for the sun to rise then we'll get going. So get some rest, because like I said you are gonna be sore."

The next morning Grover woke up his new friend and the two began their journey to Camp Half-Blood, on their journey which turned out to be easier than they thought because Harry still had all the US money his Divine Father had given him, so they purchased two train tickets and were soon on their way, while they traveled Harry told Grover about his journey so far, about his accidental slaying of a Fury and Python while showing him the fang of Python he recovered and now a Griffon. And when he was done Grover began to tell him all about Satyr's about the lord Pan and how it was his dream to become a searcher and find Pan.

Soon Harry and Grover where standing in a forested area on Long Island and just ahead of them was a large stone gateway "Well this is the gate way on Half-Blood Hill, through here is the camp, Chiron should be expecting us."

Harry looked over to his new fried as he lead him to the archway "Chiron?"

Grover nodded "Yep, he's a centaur."

Harry tried hard to swallow but his mouth was suddenly dry "Hey Grover?"

Grover stopped and turned to look at his young friend who had stopped "What's wrong Harry?"

"Well, you said that all the Gods and Goddess' had a cabin right, and that children stay in their parent's cabin, so does that mean that I have siblings?"

Grover nodded "Yep, but don't be nervous, there is nothing to worry about, they're family."

Harry scowled "So was my Aunt and Uncle but look at what they did to me."

Grover flinched, Harry had told him about his family and didn't envy the younger child at all "Well, I can't promise anything, but I seriously doubt that they'll treat you like that."

"Indeed they shall not."

Both Harry and Grover jumped when they heard someone and turned to see a half man half horse "Chiron, what are you doing here?"

Chiron trotted over to them "Well Grover I came to meet young mister Potter here and couldn't help but over hear your conversation, Harry son of Apollo, I am Chiron, and your brothers and sisters are eager to meet you."

Harry nodded shyly "It's nice to meet you Mister Chiron."

The trainer of hero's laughed "There's no need to call me mister, just Chiron will do, now we'll enter the camp, since it's late we'll join the other campers for dinner and there you will be introduced and your father will most likely claim you. Then you'll head to you cabin with you family and tomorrow your training will begin. Do you have any questions Harry?"

Harry shook his head "Far too many, I have absolutely no idea which to ask first."

Chiron nodded "Well when you figure out which question to ask first you let me know, for know both of you follow me, I'll take you to the dining hall and introduce you Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: dude's and dudette's i am totally stoked, two chaps in 24 hours.

* * *

Harry stretched his arms as he awoke for the day, he smiled as he looked around cabin #7, his families cabin, and in the same cabin, his brothers and sister, all older then himself.

'I can't believe it has been two months already, only two months and this place feels more like a home then Privet Drive ever did, nah who am I kidding, Privet Drive was never my home, it was my prison.'

To Harry, these two months had been the best of his life, the night he arrived at camp Chiron had taken his to the front of the dining hall and once he was there a golden emblem of the sun appeared over his head and Chiron announced him as a son of Apollo, he was immediately swarmed by his half siblings and dragged to their table, once he was there they asked him all sorts of questions and he ended up telling them all about his journey so far. And by the end of the night the whole camp had heard of his journey and was praising him for his victories.

After a restless night he was woken the next morning where his training began, his training in swordsmanship progressed but at a reasonable pace, as did his other skills, but after a day of training with his siblings Harry was now hitting the target perfectly ten times out of ten, also like his siblings he had a great love of music and medicine.

Harry quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a shirt and threw on a hoody over that to keep warm and then exited the cabin just as his siblings were beginning to wake.

"Hey Harry."

Harry smiled as Grover was waiting for him "Grover, what's up?"

"Chiron asked to see us, we going on a quest man!"

Harry grinned and began to bounce "Seriously, that's awesome, we'll do great and people will tell stories about us!"

Grover smiled as well "Damn straight, we'll be awesome legends!"

Harry nodded before he and Grover took off running for the Big House, but in a foot race Grover easily won but Harry didn't care cause he was having fun with his best and first friend, as they got closer the two saw Chiron waiting for them out the front with the Camp Director Mr. D waiting for them on the porch of the Big House.

"Bout time you arrived Potts."

Harry frowned as he replied "It's Potter."

Mr. D waved his hand dismissively "Now the two of you are here for a quest, so I'll let Chiron explain it."

Chiron sighed and shook his head at Mr. D "As Mr. D has said the two of you are to be sent on a quest, a very important quest."

Harry cheered "Awesome!" but was quieted by Chiron's stern gaze and Grover had to stifle his laughter as he munched on a tin can.

"Calm down Harry, now, the two of you are being sent to guide a young demigod here to the Camp, her name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

Harry and Grover both stopped bouncing like kids and stared at Chiron "No way/Holy shit!"

Chiron nodded with a grim look on his face "Indeed, you can see why this is an important quest. Now, she is currently on the far side of NYC, so gather your gear, say your farewells and meet Argus back here in an hour to depart, that is all."

Harry nodded and calmly walked off until he was out of sight before he took off running back to the cabin where he burst in and ran right into his older sister and fell flat on his behind "Whoa there kiddo, where's the fire?" she asked as she helped him back to his feet.

"Kayla guess what, Chiron is sending me and Grover on a quest!"

Kayla smiled at him but both turned when a new voice spoke up "Well not to bad runt, a quest at your age, you just make sure to do us and father proud."

Kayla was about to speak up when a second voice spoke out "Cut him some slack Michael, Harry's just eight years old, and we all know that he'll do fine. Won't you Harry."

Harry smiled at his big brother Will who ruffled Harry's hair causing Kayla to laugh as she hugged Harry "Of course he will, just ignore Michael Harry, you know how he is, now you be careful okay, I don't want to hear that you've been injured because you and Grover were messing around and not taking this seriously. Quest's are dangerous and you don't want to get Grover or yourself hurt or worse because you weren't taking this serious enough."

Harry nodded as he hugged Kayla back "I know, I will give this my all right from the beginning, I am a son of Apollo, I won't disappoint you or father."

Will smiled as he knelt down to look Harry in the eyes "Harry, you could never disappoint us or father, now go get you things and get going, we have a party to plan for your triumphant return."

Harry smiled and nodded before he ran to his bed and grabbed a leather vest from under his bed and put it on under his hoody, he then put his hunting knife made from Celestial Bronze into the built in sheath on his chest and put his hoody back on, he made sure he had his pocket watch that his father gave him and kissed it for luck before putting it in his pocket, he then ran and grabbed his bow and his quiver of arrows, before running over and hugging his brothers and giving Kayla a hug and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he took off running not seeing the tear run down Kayla's cheek.

"Don't worry Kayla, the runt is tougher then he looks, he'll be fine" Michael said trying to sound like normal but you could hear the worry in his voice

Kayla nodded as she wiped away the tear "I know, but I have a bad feeling for some reason."

* * *

Harry burped loudly as he finished a can of coke, he then passed the empty can to Grover who smiled and took a bite of the can "Thanks Harry. So you ready for this."

Harry nodded "Yep, I'm as ready as I'll ever be, we can do this Grover I know we can, but we still can't slack of."

Grover nodded with a frown on his face as he finished eating the can "True, but I can't help but wonder why someone with more experience in battle wasn't sent instead of us."

Harry shrugged as he made sure his Bow and Arrows were in good condition and Grover checked his knife.

Suddenly the SUV they were in came to a stop and the door opened a moment later, the two boys jumped out and turned to the man with hundreds of eyes all over his body "Thanks for the lift Argus, we'll see you back at camp."

Argus nodded and waved before climbing back into the SUV and driving away. Harry nodded to Grover and the two young boys started walking through the streets of NYC hoping to find Thalia before something else does.

Harry and Grover sat down after several hours in an alleyway "Man, we've been searching for hours."

Harry nodded 'Still can smell her yet Grover?"

Grover sighed and shook his head "No, nothing just yet."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he leaned back against a wall "Hey Grover."

"Yeah" Grover looked over to his friend.

"You think after this quest I could get something like a personal weapon, like a sword or a bow like my dad's."

Grover hmm'ed in thought "I don't know, I suppose you could ask, I'm sure that Hephaestus' kids would love to try and build something like that."

Harry grinned "Awesome, when we get back I'll ask, maybe not a bow, I'll bet one later, and not a sword cause I'm not that skilled with one yet."

"Then how about a shield, you could always use a shield."

Harry nodded "Awesome, I want to get an awesome shield, one shaped like the sun, all pointy and sharp so I can use it as a weapon if I have to. Hey Grover, maybe I should wear a mask and be Captain Apollo."

Grover laughed "No way, Captain America is one of a kind, it would never work" Harry smiled as he laughed with Grover when Grover suddenly stopped laughed "Hey I can smell them!"

Harry looked over to the young satyr as he got up and stretched "What do you mean them?"

"I can smell three demigods and something else, it's a monster and it's nearby. We should hurry man."

Harry made sure his bow and quiver of arrows were secure before he and Grover started running following Grover's nose, after ten minutes that entered an alleyway seven blocks away from where they stopped to find two older kids, one a girl with short spiky black hair and stormy eyes wearing punk clothing who appeared to be around twelve years old, the next was a teenager around fourteen, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes wearing casual clothing, the final was a girl around Harry's age with long brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Excuse me, is one of you Thalia Grace?"

Grover stepped back in fear when the older girl glared at him "It's just Thalia."

Harry laughed as he smiled at them "Hi, this is my buddy Grover, he's a satyr, and I'm Harry son of Apollo."

The three sighed in relief "I'm Thalia-"

"Daughter of Zeus we know, but we don't know the other two."

The guy stepped forwards and smiled as he shook Harry's hand "I'm Luke, son of Mary Castellan and Hermes."

Harry smiled and turned to the last, the girl around his age, he walked over to her and smiled causing the girl to blush "Hi, I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, it's nice to meet you." Annabeth managed to get out with a shy smile.

Harry went to reply when his superior eyesight he is girted with as a son of the god of archery spotted something in the shadows of the Alley, he moved fast and threw Annabeth out of the way just as a large snake shot out of the shadows trying to kill Annabeth but instead sunk it's fangs into Harry's shoulder sending blood splashing across the alleyway.

Harry grabbed his dagger from the sheath on his chest and started to stab the snake repeatedly as he cried out to the others "Grover, get them to the camp!"

"But what about you!" he screamed back.

"NOW GROVER!"

Grover somehow managed to turn away and grabbed Thalia and led them away, Luke managed to turn back just as they turned a corner to see an enormous creature emerge from the shadows in front of Harry.

"Will he be okay?"

Grover looked over to Annabeth who asked and managed to smile "Sure he will, Harry is awesome, he'll catch up with us when he finishes that snake, in fact I'm willing to bet he'll come back with a snake skin belt."

Luke decided not to say anything when he saw Annabeth smile at Grover's words 'That was no snake, but I can't tell them that or they'll run back to help, and his saving us will have been for nothing.'

* * *

Harry smirked as blood fell from his lips and he saw the group run away, he turned back to face whatever was attacking and continued to stab the snake head.

"Well fuck me sideways, a Chimera, I think I might be in trouble."

Yes, out of the shadows standing at ten feet tall was a strong, fire-breathing monster that had the frontal body of a lion, rear end of a goat, the tail of a serpent, bearing a lion's face on its "chest," with a three-horned, demonic-looking goat's head as the "normal" one above the lion head, and the snake in its usual position as the tail. Oddly enough, its front limbs end in long fingers and talons, quite unlike any of its three components animals.

Harry smiled and spat out the blood in his mouth into the lions face "Heh, you want a meal ugly, try it, I'll gut you from the inside out and when I'm done you'll be a rug on the floor of my cabin as proof of my awesomeness."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Man I'm on fire tonight, 3 chaps in one day, all 2000 words a piece at least. I'm having so much fun but its time for bed.

* * *

Harry threw himself to the ground to avoid the open maw of the Chimera's lion head and felt the teeth just miss but take a few hairs, the young demigod crawled between the Chimera's legs and slashed at its belly with his dagger. The Chimera roared in pain and anger and managed to grab Harry's leg and throw him into a wall, Harry almost fainted in shock when he only just missed getting impaled by the three horns of the Chimera.

Harry dropped down onto its head and held onto the horns for dear life as it began to jump around like a frog or something trying to throw him off like this was the Olympians version of the rodeo. Harry raised his hunting knife and went to stab the Chimera's goat face but before he could the Chimera jumped and crashed into a large dumpster throwing Harry loose. Harry hit the ground hard and had to shake his head and try to ignore the pain, he got to his feet and turned to defend as the Chimera charged him again but found that he had lost his grip and his hunter's knife had rolled away.

Harry screamed as the Chimera pounced and pinned him to the ground with the lions face right in front of him, he wrestled to get free but froze when he saw flames build up in the lion's mouth.

'No way, is this it, is this as far as I'm meant to go. Was I meant to find my family only to have to leave them?'

Harry wanted to close his eyes but when he thought of his family he raised his chin and stared the Chimera right in the eye "I am a son of Apollo, I am a brave warrior and I am not afraid of death!"

Seconds before the flames of the Chimera could burn him alive a Moonlight Silver arrow pierced through the lions mouth pinning it closed, hearing a metallic scraping sound Harry turned his head and saw his knife sliding across the ground, Harry struggled and managed to free his left hand and grab his knife and plunge it into the lions forehead.

The Chimera screamed in pain and fell backwards struggling, Harry got to his feet and turned to look for the person who saved him and found Annabeth standing at the end of the Alleyway with his Bow.

"Run Annabeth!"

That moment of distraction cost him as he felt something pierce through the back of his shoulder, Harry slowly looked down to see one of the Chimera's horns had impaled him, he felt himself be lifted off the ground as the Chimera moved to roar and then charge at Annabeth. Harry gritted his teeth and screamed in pain as he fought to dislodge himself, but only managed to impale himself further on the horn of the Chimera.

Suddenly a scream was the only thing he heard and he knew it was Annabeth, in an instant he felt a rage inside him burning bright, he looked down to see flames burning in the palms of his hands and smirked as he grabbed the Chimera's face with his flaming hands and tried to burn it alive. The chimera roared in agony and jumped about trying to remove him and finally succeeded in throwing him from its horn.

"Harry!"

Harry rolled in a quickly growing puddle of his own blood and saw Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Luke approach him, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover ran to him to check his wounds while Luke stood in front of them holding two hunting knives one he recognized was his own.

Harry watched the Chimera rise to its feet and roared as it began to charge aiming to gore them with its horns, Harry grabbed his Bow from Annabeth and notched two arrows, one Moonlight Silver and the other Celestial Bronze, time slowed as Harry took aim and then fired, the two arrows flew on either side of Luke's head and struck the Chimera in the face going through both eyes and killing it. Luke and the others stood there frozen in shock as the Chimera fell to the ground and slid to a stop dead at Luke's feet.

Harry managed to smirk and cough out along with some blood "I win you ugly bastard…" Then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

Harry came to sometime later when he was jostled about and found himself being carried by Luke who noticed him wake up "Well hey there Mr. Hero, how ya feeling? Guy's he awake."

Grover looked over to and gave him a small smile "Good to see ya awake buddy, but we can't stop, we're almost at the Camp, the three furies are after us as well as a pack of hell-hounds, some Cyclops held us up and they're right behind us. Thalia told us to go on ahead, she took your knife and stayed behind and told us to go on ahead."

Harry shook his head and saw Annabeth had his bow, he looked down to see that his shoulder was still messed up, and by messed up he meant that is still had a hole in it but it had stopped bleeding. The son of Apollo bit back a scram of pain as he rolled from Luke's arms and grabbed his knife and took off running back the way they were running from.

"Harry stop!"

But he ignored them and kept running, after a minute he reached the large hill on the border of the camp to see Thalia trying to fight of the furies and hellhounds, he ran forwards and slashed at the back of the neck of a hell hound severing its head and charged in to help Thalia.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry reached Thalia and stood with her back to back "My duty, it's my duty to make sure you reach the camp."

Thalia laughed softly "Well I'm sorry to make you fail."

Harry turned his head to see that Thalia had taken a mortal blow and scowled as she dropped to her knees dropping his knife she had borrowed "You should get out of here Harry."

Harry scowled as he tried to help her up "Don't give me that, now get up!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock when Thalia threw him away from her like he had down to Annabeth and he watched as a Hellhound slashed across her chest leaving a deep wound.

"NO!"

Harry struggled to his feet and tried to get to Thalia who was trying to protect him, the last thing he saw was a bolt of lightning strike Thalia and all the Hell-hounds and Furies exploded as Thalia slowly turned into a pine tree.

Harry looked around but could only see darkness "What's going on, Thalia? Thalia answer me! Please! Anybody!"

"Harry."

Harry looked around wildly agitating his wounds further "Chiron? Chiron is that you, what's going on, why is it so dark all of a sudden?"

"Peace, relax Harry. I'm going to figure this out."

* * *

Chiron sighed wishing he didn't have to be the one to tell them, he shook his head of those thoughts as he approached cabin 7 "Kayla, Will, Michael may I have a word?"

The half sibling children of Apollo looked up from what they were doing "Chiron? What brings you here?"

Chiron smiled sadly at Kayla "Unfortunately I came bearing bad news about Harry."

Michael who was tuning his guitar suddenly snapped the strings "What happened Chiron, is Harry ok?"

"He is seriously injured, it seems that during their quest Harry sent the others ahead to protect them when they were attacked by a Chimera, he has a wound on his shoulder where he was impaled by its horn, several cuts and bruises. But the worst is that he is now blind."

Kayla gasped in horror and Michael accidentally crushed the neck of his guitar while Will stormed up to him "What the hell do you mean he lost his eyes!"

Chiron sighed "No, his eyes are perfectly intact, this is something done by an outside force."

Kayla shook her head and took off to the infirmary to check on her brother while Michael stood up "How did he lose his sight then?"

Chiron sighed as he stamped his hooves "We believe that Zeus has taken his sight as punishment for failing to protect his daughter."

"THAT'S ABSURD, HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Please calm down Will. I will be going too Olympus soon to speak with Lord Zeus, In the mean time your brother needs your help." And with that Chiron turned and left leaving the half brothers to go and help their little half brother.

* * *

The youngest son of Apollo sat in the bed numb to the world, his sister Kayla sat next to him hugging him tight but he was numb to it, all he could think about was that Zeus had punished him for his failure.

'This punishment isn't fair, nobody else has ever been punished before for failure, so why me, and even if they had, he had no right to take me sight, I'm an archer, I need my eyes, and he took all that away from me. I hate him.'

"Harry, cheer up, we'll work something out."

"He took my sight, I wanted to be a great archer like father, and he took that from me."

Kayla forced back her own tears as she saw Harry cry "Harry I want you to listen to me carefully, we WILL figure out some way for you to still follow your dreams."

"Harry, man you okay?"

Kayla smiled sadly "Come in Grover."

Grover entered the tent followed by Luke and Annabeth, Luke walked over first and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Hey, what happened out there wasn't your fault, you hear me Harry, you fought a Chimera so we could escape and you killed it, in fact its spoils are waiting for you, but listen, you have no one to blame for what happened except Zeus and Hades, Hades for sending those monsters after us, and Zeus for taking away your sight."

Grover sighed "I hate to admit but Luke is right man, you did everything you could."

Annabeth nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed "You saved us my life Harry, you're a hero, and you should be out there celebrating with all of us for killing the Chimera, instead your sitting here because you were unjustly punished, now you should get up, and show Zeus that he can't keep you down."

"She's right little brother" everyone turned to see Will and Michael enter the infirmary "You're strong, so get out of this bed and start training."

Will nodded "I wouldn't have said it so bluntly but he is right, you need to quit feeling sorry for yourself, Zeus has tried to break your spirit, are you going to let him."

Harry looked up at his friends and family, he was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a shirt and over his eyes was a long black bandanna that had been folded up "Hell no, he tried to make me weak, but I'll use this to become even stronger, I'll take this curse and turn it into a blessing."

Everyone smiled and Michael nodded "Damn straight you will."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: this chap is longer but not much so, i originally planned to make Harry blind a lot longer and have him use Mage Sight, but now I've changed my mind slightly so i hope you like it, i will post a pic on my profile of Harry's sword.

* * *

_"And__ in the news today several of the United States observatories have discovered many enormous solar flares all over the surface of the sun, this unexplained phenomenon has shocked many but we still have no answer as to what has caused this."_

_Taken from the news broadcast today_

* * *

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! THIS IS UNJUST AND COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE!" Many of the Olympians nodded their heads in agreement to Apollo as he stood in front of his father Zeus.

Zeus sat calmly on his throne as if bored and stared at Apollo "You dare tell me what to do. This is his punishment for the boy's failure."

Apollo seemed to explode in anger as flames burst from his body rivaling the heat of the sun forcing the other gods back "PUNISHMENT? PUNISHMENT! FOR WHAT, FOR SENDING HIS COMRADES IN ARMS AWAY AND STAYING BEHIND TO FIGHT AND SLAY A CHIMERA, FOR PROTECTING THEM AT RISK TO HIS OWN LIFE, HOW ABOUT CHARGING INTO BATTLE WHILE SEVERELY WOUNDED TO DEFEND YOUR DAUGHTER, TO FIGHT BY HER SIDE. WE ALL SAW WHAT HAPPENED. IT WAS IN NO WAY HARRY'S FAULT!"

Artemis was the only one to risk her brothers wrath as she placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down "Brother please, there is no need to fight, please father, this is unjust and you know this, there has never been a punishment for failing a quest before."

Zeus starred at the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon for a moment before looking back to her twin, the God of the Sun and Archers "My word is law, I shall not change this punishment."

The gathered God's and Goddess' saw the twitch of Apollo's muscles and moved, every one there forcibly restrained Apollo who had tried to attack Zeus but had been stopped before he had the chance and had to watch as Zeus calmly walked away from him "THIS ISN'T OVER!" The enraged God screamed at the King of the God's retreating back.

* * *

"Hahahaha! Oh man that was an awesome shot Harry."

Annabeth giggled slightly while Grover was clutching his sides laughing and Luke smirked "Yeah, Harry was you aiming for Chiron's walking stick, because he doesn't look happy."

Chiron walked over and sighed as he stared at the now blind young man and then looked at his long walking stick which now had an arrow imbedded in it "Harry, don't feel bad" Harry looked up even though he was unable to see the Centaur "It will take some time, but I have faith that you will overcome this and become stronger for it."

Harry nodded and notched another Arrow, he released the arrow which missed the target and flew off into the woods "I missed again didn't I?"

Annabeth smiled sadly "Don't give up Harry."

Annabeth took her place and aimed down at the target and released her arrow, the arrow struck the target on the edge of the target board, next Luke stepped up and did slightly better and Grover smiled as he munched on a tin can "Nice shooting guys."

Before anyone could reply Chiron pushed Harry to the ground as a large spear was thrown at him from in the woods "You blind little shit! You shouldn't even be here if you can't fight you worthless little punk!"

"Clarisse! That is enough, it was an accident."

Out of the woods emerged a young girl around Luke's age, but she was much taller than someone her age, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares the God of War glared at the blind demigod.

"You better watch your back punk, this Friday during capture the flag your mine runt!" Harry shivered slightly as Clarisse screamed those parting words over her shoulder as she walked away.

Luke glared at Clarisse and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Don't worry man; I've got your back."

Annabeth smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Me too!"

Harry smiled at them and went back to practicing.

* * *

Kayla smiled as she, Will and Michael watched Harry and his new friends "If Clarisse wants to get at Harry she will have to go though me first."

Michael sighed and shook his head as he leant against a tree "No, Harry won't grow if we fight his battles for him" Kayla looked about to protest but Michael cut her off "But that doesn't mean that he will be alone, he is family after all, but for the time being, Will, did you find that picture Harry drew."

Will nod and showed his siblings the picture of a elegant but functional sword designed for use in one or two hands "Here, it's pretty good, Kayla, you go to speak with Charles Beckendorf and see if he will forge this for Harry, Michael you go and forge an alliance for this Friday between Apollo, Athena and Hermes while I help Harry and his friends train."

Kayla nodded and took the picture from Will and started heading towards Cabin 9, the cabin for the children of Hephaestus with Michael behind her headed to Cabin 6 and Cabin 11 while Will walked over to the group of young campers with a large box in his hands.

"Harry."

Harry smiled as he heard his big brother "Will. Did you come to help me train?"

Will smiled as he nodded "Of course, and your friends can join us, but first Father has sent you something."

The smile that lit up Harry's face made everyone around him smile as well "Really, what is it?"

Will smiled and handed Harry the box, Harry smiled as he opened it and wished he could still see as his friends all seemed to like it from the noises of approval they made "It's a jacket Harry, it's made from the hide of the Chimera you sacrificed to Dad, he sent it back like this, the lions head is now the hood of the jacket and the goats head is now on the right shoulder with its horns acting like a guard, the jacket is magic resistant to protect you from spells because dad thinks you'll need it in the future, but when you lower the hood to cover your face an illusion will activate making it appear as though the heads are alive and you have the upper body of the chimera you slayed."

Harry smiled as he whispered "Thanks dad." He placed the jacket down and looked back into the box and heard everybody gasp, he carefully picked the item up and discovered it to be…

* * *

Kayla sighed as smiled as she approached the Camp Forge, as she entered she had to take a step back as she was assaulted by the heat of the forges, when she was ready she entered and looked around before spotting Charles.

As she approached she was startled when the large African-American teen spoke "So what brings a daughter of Apollo here, come to try your hand at the forge?"

Kayla smiled "No, not today at least, maybe some other time, actually I'm here to speak to you."

Charles turned to face her while wiping his dirty hands on a rag and smiled "Well what can I help you with."

Kayla handed Charles the drawing Harry made "My brothers and I were hoping you could forge this for our little brother Harry."

Charles examined the picture and nodded "It's a remarkable design, not Greek, at least not entirely, I suppose that comes from his English heritage as the size is close to an English long sword, he'll need a good weapon one he can trust and rely on after what happened and what better then a weapon he designed himself."

Kayla nodded while trying not to fidget as she waited for his answer "So will you forge it?"

Charles nodded still examining the picture "It will take some time."

Kayla let out a sigh of relief "Thank you, we need it before Friday, Clarisse is not happy with Harry after an accident during his training and she is going after him on Friday."

Charles frowned "Fair enough, you'll have it on Friday, come see me before Capture the Flag, I want to be the one to present it to the boy, it's always enjoyable to see someone's face when they see my work."

* * *

"Focus Harry."

Harry raised his sword to his left to block a slash but misjudged the angle and was slashed across the arm just above his elbow, Harry tried to retaliate but Luke dodged and slashed at Harry's midsection.

Harry gasped and tried to slash back but Luke blocked with his shield and then slammed his shield into Harry's chest causing him to fall to the ground where Harry found Luke's sword at his neck "Don't let it get to you man, it's called practice for a reason."

Harry smiled as Luke helped him up and Annabeth came over "Harry, you need to bandage that cut."

Chiron hid a smile as Annabeth sat Harry down and began to bandage the cuts he received during practice "How's he doing?"

Chiron looked to his left to see Apollo standing there watching his son "Lord Apollo, He is well."

Apollo sighed "That's not what I meant."

Chiron stamped his feet slightly "He hides it well but he is scared, so much has happened so fast and he is struggling to keep up, his siblings are helping him as best they can, but they can only do so much, fighting is as much physical as it is mental, and if his heart isn't in it or his mind is unfocused it could cost him his life. But I fear Zeus' actions have shattered his confidence in himself, I can only hope it can be restored, and soon for if it isn't then he will die."

Chiron saw the look in Apollo's eyes "Don't do something foolish." But his warning came too late as Apollo had vanished just as easily as he arrived.

* * *

"Hephaestus!"

The large dark skinned God of the Forge looked up from his forge to see who calls him before going back to his forging.

"What do you want Apollo, I hope you're not here for war?"

Apollo scowled "No, I detest what has happened to my son, but Harry is a kind boy and wouldn't want a war started over him, and I must admit that I do not want war. No I am here for another reason. I need something for Harry, something to help him see."

The smith good shook his head as he hammered away "Impossible, I cannot restore someone's sight."

Apollo smirked "I'm not asking you to, I'm asking you to do what you do best, build."

Hephaestus looked up from his work and eyed the god of the Sun carefully "And what exactly would I be building."

Apollo handed the Smith God a scroll which he unfurled and read carefully before smirking "Very clever, this is marvelous, no doubt you have already gone to see Hecate and acquired the needed materials otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Apollo merely threw Hephaestus a sack full of the needed materials and merely asked "How long?"

Hephaestus hmm'ed as he stroked his chin in thought "Normally something like this, an hour, but with the magic's involved, give me the night, come back when the sun raises Sun god, and it will be ready."

Apollo nodded and walked away leaving the God of the Forge to his work.

* * *

The whole of Camp Half-Blood was awoken the next morning by a loud scream coming from Cabin Seven, Chiron sped down to the Cabin as fast as he could and barged in blades at the ready to find Harry being hugged by his sister with his brothers standing next to them all smiling "What happened!"

Will smiled and wiped away a tear as he pointed to Harry, Chiron put one of his blades away and trotted over, he looked at Harry who was still in his sisters arms to see something on his face, there sitting over his right eye was a circle with what appeared to be a red gem in the centre and a falcons eye ridge all made from Imperial Gold with the exception of the red gem.

"Chiron I can see!"

Chiron examined the object closely "Tell me what happened?"

Harry shrugged but didn't lose any of his excitement "When I woke up I just found that I could see from my right eye, even better than before, but I still can't see out of my left eye."

Kayla handed Chiron a note "We found this."

_Harry_

_This is a gift from me. Don't let anyone stand in your way of achieving your dreams_

_Love Dad_

Chiron sighed and nodded before smiling "Your father is looking out for you, but that doesn't mean you can slack off, now all of you get dressed and start practicing, Harry meet me in the Archery Range."

Harry nodded and bounded off to get ready "Chiron, how?"

Chiron sighed and turned to Will "I believe you father went to seek the aid of Hephaestus to build that, now get ready all of you."

* * *

"Bull's Eye!"

Harry smiled as his friends cheered as he struck the target dead center, Harry quickly notched another arrow and let it fly, his friends cheered again when his second arrow split his first one down the middle. Harry smiled and spotted something of in the distance and suddenly it was as if the object was right in front of him and still he could see it crystal clear, he saw Clarisse with her spear in a training ground sparing against another camper, from the looks of the girl she was a daughter of Aphrodite, Harry frowned when Clarisse started to humiliate the poor girl and refused to stop the spar when her opponent was disarmed.

Harry grabbed a normal iron arrow and took aim before letting it fly; the arrow shot through the forest in a straight line that missed every tree even if only by a millimeter and struck the tip of Clarisse's spear knocking it from her hands.

"Harry what are you shooting at man?"

Harry turned to Grover and smiled "Nothing important. Now let's go meet up with Annabeth and grab some lunch."

Grover, Luke and Harry decided to have a race to the Dining Hall which Grover won and Luke came second, the three all went to their cabin's tables to eat and when they finished they all met up at the training grounds.

"Harry what did you do now?"

Harry looked at Annabeth "What do you mean?"

Annabeth didn't buy the innocent act he had going "You wouldn't happen to know why Clarisse is cursing you claiming you attacked her in the training grounds before lunch, would you."

Grover slapped Harry on the back "So that's what you did."

Annabeth looked to Luke for an explanation "Harry was practicing at the Archery Range before lunch, he hit the target dead center, and then he frowned and fired an arrow into the woods and then once he had, he had this giant smile on his face" Luke turned to Harry with a huge grin on his face "Were you aiming for Clarisse?"

Harry shook his head and smirked "No way, I was aiming for her spear which I hit perfectly by the way. She was bullying one of Lady Aphrodite's daughters in the sparing grounds."

* * *

"This is it, Capture the Flag, you guys ready for this."

Luke and Annabeth nodded both wearing armor, heavier armor for Luke and light leather armor for Annabeth while Harry was wearing light leather armor as well under his Chimera hide jacket.

"Of course, Blue team is going to win this!"

Annabeth laughed and nodded "of course we are, right Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded "Was there ever any doubt?"

The three friends laughed as Kayla, Will and Michael approached with a large African-American teenager approached "Hey guys, who's this?"

"Hello Harry Potter, son of Apollo, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Luke son of Hermes' The teen caught Luke's flinch when he mentioned his father "I'm Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus, and I have something for you Harry."

Harry approached and shook Charles' hand "What is it?"

"Your siblings came to me and asked me to forge something for you, now it's not as great as something my father built like that eye of yours" Charles explained while looking at the Eye on Harry's face "But it is still amazing."

Harry carefully opened unfolded the cloth around the package and gasped when he found a beautiful sword "This is-"

Charles smiled "Yep, you sister brought me the picture of the sword you drew and asked me to forge it for you, it is made from Imperial Gold and it is incredibly light for its size. The only thing it is lacking is a name."

"Wow"

Luke stood in awe "That is one kick ass sword dude."

Annabeth nodded unable to speak while Harry smiled as he raised his sword "its name is… Dein Nomos."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: well here is the next chap, by the way i have put up i new poll on my profile, so please go and vote.

* * *

The sound of steel clashing against steel was heard in the forest of Camp Half-Blood along with the sounds of battle, Harry smiled as he sat in a tree roughly fifteen yards away from their Blue flag as one of its guardians, and Luke was acting as the second guardian and was pacing around the area looking for trouble.

"Harry, please don't tell me you're just sitting up there waiting."

Harry scoffed as he looked through the trees to the main battlefield and let loose a blunted arrow which struck a red soldier, a son of Ares if the tattoo on his arm was any indication right in the side of his helmeted head knocking him out "Yeah right, I just got number nine."

Luke laughed "Man this is dull, I mean even your getting kill points and you're a guardian like me."

Harry sighed as he swung around the tree his was in looking for the smaller group that had split off from the main red group "Don't worry too much man, a small group led by Clarisse no doubt have broken off a little while ago and are searching for us, more specifically the flag and me" Harry paused to fire another arrow "that's number ten, now when this group gets close I'll let you know, I'll split them up and you take them down. Sound good?"

Luke smiled "Harry you really know what to say to make a guy feel special."

Harry gagged "Hey, keep it in the closet, I mean it's cool if you swing that way, but I'm only nine and I know I don't swing that way."

Luke laughed and had to brace himself against a tree to keep himself standing from laughing so much "Oh that was awesome bro, nice comeback, but yeah it's easy to tell that your straight, especially when you sneak looks at Annabeth when she's not looking, plus there was the way you were blushing when the daughters of Aphrodite swarmed you in gratitude for saving their sister yesterday, man I swear all the blood in your body was confused, it didn't know whether to go to your face so you could blush or straight to your-"

"LUKE!" Harry was glad no one else especially Annabeth or his siblings were around to hear that and glad he was up in the tree so no one could see his blush as Luke started to laugh again.

"So how's that sword Harry?"

Harry smiled as he looked down at his sword that he had placed next to him "Dein Nomos is awesome, and I can't want to get into a fight with it, even better if it's against Clarisse."

Luke smiled "Speaking of the giant daughter of Ares and sign of them yet?"

Harry looked around in all direction before smirking "I see them, they're trying to flank us from behind. Go, I'll scatter them; I've been saving this for a special occasion."

Harry took aim as Luke ran off and fired a special arrow at the group, Harry watched as the arrow landed dead center of the group and exploded in a flash of light and a blast of sound to disorient them. He smiled as he watched Luke catch them of guard and began to take them down. A frown then marred the Son of Apollo's face when he noticed Clarisse wasn't in the group "Damn" he looked around and spotted her moving from cover to cover towards him and the flag.

Harry picked up Dein Nomos and smiled "Well, this is our first battle together, here's too many more, now let's go get her and teach her a lesson."

Before he jumped down he looked back to check on the main battle and spotted Annabeth being ganged up on by Clarisse's siblings and glared, he quickly grabbed three arrows and notched them with practiced ease and fired, the three Ares children went down hard as the arrows slammed into the backs of their head knocking their helmets of and sending them to the ground hard and unconscious.

"Come out little runt, I know you're here."

Harry looked down and smirked, Clarisse was almost directly beneath him, Harry placed his bow on his back and grabbed Dein Nomos with his right hand and placed his new shield on his left arm, he then waited almost a minute ignoring Clarisse's taunts and when she was directly beneath him he jumped.

Unfortunately Clarisse was ready for anything and moved, she angled her spear so that Harry would land on it point first, but the nine year old demigod raised his shield and collided with her spear's tip and bounced off.

"What? My spear should have pierced right through your shield."

Harry smirked as showed her the face of his shield causing her to get really angry "What how does a wimp and a runt like you have the Shield of Helios?"

"It's a gift from my father."

Clarisse screamed in rage and charged, Harry blocked the thrust of her spear with his shield and swung at her with Dein Nomos, Clarisse angled her spear and used the staff to block his swing before dealing a strong kick to Harry's stomach causing him to roll backwards and grab his stomach.

"You know what Clarisse, I really don't like you, you were picking on that girl yesterday for no reason, and today you sent your brothers after Annabeth no doubt because you're angry with me."

"Like I care what a loser like you thinks, now shut up runt."

Harry waved his shielded arm in a 'come' motion "Then come and make me."

Clarisse immediately tried to sweep his feet out from under him causing Harry to jump over it, but Clarisse expected that and landed a solid punch to his ribs, Harry fell to the ground coughing and Clarisse slowly approached, Harry jumped up at her and tried to slash her with Dein Nomos, she blocked his sword with the grieves on her right arm and pushed him off balance. Harry stumbled backwards and Clarisse swung her spear and bashed it into the side of Harry's head denting his helmet and making him see stars.

Harry kicked out at Clarisse's legs which didn't do much, she simply kicked him in the ribs "Get up and fight!"

Harry coughed up some blood and tired to crawl away from Clarisse while never showing his back to her who started stalking him "Well, why don't you give up runt."

Clarisse heard him mumbling something to himself and learned down to hear it, and what she heard shocked and impressed her "Never back down, never surrender, never Retreat, Never show your back to an enemy because scars on the back are a warriors worst shame."

"Not bad kid, maybe I'll make a warrior out of you."

That was the last thing Harry heard as Clarisse knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"Ow my head, any one get the license plate of the Lorry that hit me."

Harry heard Luke chuckle over to his left while Grover was on his right and asked "What's a Lorry man?"

Annabeth giggled "It's British for truck."

"Oh, so Harry, what happened man? The Blue's found you unconscious by where the flag used to be."

Harry shook his head and accepted the cup of Nectar Annabeth handed him with a smile which he returned "Clarisse and I fought; I guess I lost, not surprising, I charged in, I acted foolish."

"Indeed you did" the group looked to see Chiron standing there with a small smile on his face "And it's good that you realize that, challenging Clarisse, a child of the God of War to a sword fight was foolish, you should have attacked her with your strength, Archery, and only resort to a sword if she got in close."

Harry nodded "I know, I was just so eager to fight with Dein Nomos that I rushed in, but I won't make that mistake again Chiron, you have my word."

Chiron nodded with a proud smile on his face "Glad to hear it, now rest for another half an hour then go find your sister, Kayla has been worried, oh I examined your sword, Dein Nomos did you call it, it's quite impressive."

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to his friends as they left, but as Annabeth got to the door she turned back and ran over to his and kissed him on the cheek "That's for saving me from Clarisse's brothers. Next time I'll be the one to save you."

Harry couldn't keep the smile of his face if he tried, it was still there half an hour later when he exited the infirmary to find that it was Saturday morning and then went in search of his siblings.

As Harry walked through the training grounds he still had the smile on his face until a voice stopped him in his tracks and wiped the smile from his face "You suck at sword fighting, you need more practice runt."

Harry spotted Clarisse approaching him from the tree line holding two swords one of which she threw to him hilt first which he caught, once he had Clarisse attacked and Harry blocked "From now on I'm teaching you to fight with a sword got it runt."

Harry grunted as Clarisse managed to score a blow to his leather armored chest "Stop calling me runt!"

Clarisse smirked "When you can defeat me then I'll stop, until that happens which it won't your name is runt."

* * *

Almost two years had passed since his arrival at Camp Half-Blood, and most of that time had been spent either hanging out with his friends and siblings or training, Harry had kept his sword training with Clarisse a secret for a while until Grover found out, then the whole camp knew that he was training with Clarisse.

Harry had also asked Charles if he could make him a guitar, Charles had accepted and made him a brilliant acoustic guitar for him to learn on, now he was quite the musician and at the end of the Summer Harry and his brother Michael would play the music for the great party the camp would throw while Kayla and Will would lead the singers and the daughters of Aphrodite would dance the night away, the children of Ares would drink and tell stories while the other campers would just have fun.

But lately Harry had noted that Luke had been acting strange, he seemed to be in a bad mood lately and had bags under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping, and when harry brought it up in a spar Luke had lashed out and dealt Harry a scar across the left side of his neck, it was only a small scar and Harry forgave Luke, but Kayla and Michael didn't really forgive him, they said they had for Harry's sake but they didn't.

Harry noticed that Annabeth was becoming a beautiful and deadly warrior and what had started as a small crush on a pretty girl had turned into deep affection to a beautiful woman he considered one of his best friends, she was skilled with a dagger and with Harry's help she was skilled with a bow, but she would never be as good as the children of the God of Archery.

Grover was still the same as ever and he trained alongside Harry often, Harry swore that he would help his friend achieve his Searcher's license so that Grover would fulfill his dreams and find Lord Pan the God of the Wild.

But today was different; he had been summoned by Mr. D to the Big House. Harry now wore dark jeans and comfortable hiking boots and a dark green shirt under his Chimera hide hoody that had grown as he had and continued to fit him perfectly and over his right eye still sat what Harry called the Eye of the Falcon.

"Ah Potter, about time you got here."

Harry scowled at the God of the Grape-Harvest "You only just summoned me."

Mr. D waved his hand about dismissively "Now boy, you are to be sent on you first solo quest. This quest will be difficult, you must find and return Hera's Chalice to her."

Harry sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest "And as usual I have to go digging for more info" he mumbled to himself "And do you know where Hera's Chalice is, and what makes you think this quest will be difficult."

Mr. D smirked as he sipped his beverage "The Chalice was last seen in Hawaii, as for why this will be difficult, you'll find that out on your own, now take your supplies and get."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay here is the next chap, it is longer then any others so far and has a bit of action. hope you enjoy and please leave a nice review

* * *

Harry walked calmly though the camp back to his cabin with his headphones on listening to ACDC 'You Shook Me All Night Long', when he reached his cabin he began to pack some spare clothes and his survival gear into his backpack to which he also added the squares of Ambrosia, US Dollars and some Golden Drachmas he received from Mr. D.

He placed his backpack on his back and walked over to his set of draws at the foot of his bed, inside sat Dein Nomos in its custom leather sheath that he had made himself with Charles's help, he picked it up by the strong string that was wrapped around the sheath and was held like a carry-on bag, which the mist made it appear to be to mortals.

Suddenly Harry spun about in a perfect stance that Clarisse had drilled into his head with Dein Nomos unsheathed and pointed ready to thrust only to sigh and take his headphones of as he glared at Kayla "Must you try and sneak up on me."

Kayla grinned, she was completely dressed and in her light leather armor about to head to the practice field "I thought that I could get you this time, so where are you going, you never take Dein Nomos out just for practice."

Harry smiled as he re-sheathed Dein Nomos "True, Mr. D is sending me on my first solo quest, I'm to retrieve Hera's missing Chalice and return it to her."

"You do know that you can take others with you."

Harry turned to see Grover and Annabeth standing at the door to Cabin 7 "Hey guys, of course I know. Why, you interested in coming?"

Annabeth walked over and smacked him over the head "Of course we are you idiot, we're your best friends."

Grover nodded "She's right man, we got your back."

Harry smiled and hugged Annabeth as he got up and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush and Kayla to hide her laughter "Thanks guys, I know you wanna come with me but I need to do this on my own ya know?"

Michael nodded as he exited the bathrooms completely dressed and adjusting his grieves "Of course we do, this is your chance to see how much you've grown."

Harry nodded and bumped fists with Grover who nodded "Yeah I understand man, but you gotta promise me two things."

Harry nodded as he adjusted Dein Nomos' sheath "Sure."

"Okay first is you gotta keep an eye out for Lord Pan for me man"

Harry laughed but nodded "And the second?"

Annabeth decided to cut in at that moment "You promise to come back in one piece; victory isn't worth it if you're not around to tell the tale."

Harry sighed "Some victories are worth that price."

Annabeth shook her head sending her hair everywhere "Not it's not; no quest is worth your life you idiot!"

Harry frowned before he smiled at her "Someday you'll understand Annabeth. So where's Luke?"

Grover shook his head "Training field, he heard about your quest and stormed off, he's been distant and odd lately man, I'm worried."

Will shook his head from his place on his bed "He's just going through a rough patch, just give him some space and time to work things out."

Harry smirked as he threw an apple at Will who caught it and took a bite "About time you got up you lazy ass."

"I've been up since you left to meet Mr. D I just decided to lay in for a while, now get out of here and remember to be careful."

"I will, I'll be back as soon as I can guys, make sure to have a party ready when I get back" Harry said over his shoulder as he zipped up his Chimera Hoody and placed his necklace that had Python's fang on it around his neck and then exited the cabin.

Once Harry had left Michael set of for the training fields with Grover while Will went to get ready and Kayla walked over to Annabeth "He'll be okay Annabeth."

Annabeth wiped away her tears trying not to show them but Kayla noticed "How can you be so sure?"

Kayla smiled as she patted the younger girls shoulder "When Harry and Grover went on the quest to retrieve Thalia I had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I was right, but now, the only feeling I have is that I'm going to have so much fun at the party we are going to throw for Harry's victory."

And with that Kayla left for the practice fields.

* * *

Harry smiled as he slipped Argus $100 "Thanks for dropping me of right at the Docks Argus" Argus nodded and made some motions with his hands and Harry shook his head "Nah, after my last plane ride, and that was before Zeus took my sight, was such a disaster I'm going to take a nice relaxing cruise and soak up some rays courtesy of Mr. D."

Argus chuckled and shook Harry's hand before getting into the SUV and heading back to camp while harry turned and headed for the large cruise ship headed for Hawaii, he took a deep breath and smiled "Ah smell that fresh sea air."

Harry walked over to the dock and removed a couple of Drachmas, a square of Ambrosia and the claw of the Hell-hound Harry defeated trying to save Thalia and threw them in the ocean "Oh Lord Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, please accept this humble offering and bless my voyage."

Harry smiled and went to board the ship after spending his remaining cash on a ticket with an awesome room. And so Harry spent the next several days relaxing on the main deck of the ship soaking up some sun and getting a nice tan.

On the final day of the trip Harry was laying on the deck resting and looking up at the clouds that lazily drifted overhead, the mystical mist that surrounded him made the Falcon's Eye look like a pair of sunglasses.

Harry smiled as he relaxed until a shadow appeared blocking his sun "Excuse me but your blocking my sun."

In response Harry heard a musical laugh and turned his head to look, standing there was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, long luscious brown hair done up in a pony tail wearing a small but practical purple bikini, tanned flawless skin and a perfect face "Oh Harry, surely I'm more pleasing to look at then the clouds."

Harry stared at her for a moment before he sighed and closed his eye "Lady Aphrodite, what brings you here?"

Aphrodite laughed again "Look around, beautiful people all over."

Harry sighed "Well not to be rude Milady but shouldn't you be with them instead of me."

Aphrodite smiled and before Harry could react she had sat herself down on his waist and leaned in close to whisper in his ear "Oh Harry, I didn't come here to see them, I came here to see you" this was followed by her sensually licking his ear.

Harry shuddered in pleasure and felt himself get hard and blushed heavily causing Aphrodite to lean back and laugh causing her breasts to bounce "Oh Harry, you're so well 'equipped' for someone so young."

"Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing? What if someone sees you?"

Aphrodite smiled down at him "Don't worry yourself Harry, my maidens and servants are drawing everyone's attention away from us."

Harry looked and true to her word beautiful woman and handsome men were distracting the other guests and no one was looking at them "Why are you doing this?"

Aphrodite smiled seductively as she leant down so they were almost lip to lip "You are quite the topic of discussion on Olympus, I wanted to come down here and see for myself, and I must say, the rumors do not do you justice, I can see why my daughters chase you so."

And before he could respond the Goddess of Love closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning in a strange room "What the hell, where am I" he then looked down to find himself naked under the sheets "And why the hell am I naked."

Harry looked around and had to look away with a blush on his face that spread down his neck to the top of his chest "Lady Aphrodite, could you please put some clothes on."

Aphrodite pouted playfully and with a snap of her fingers she was wearing a see through purple silk fabric covering her breasts and the same fabric as a pair of loose pants "Oh Harry, I wanted to thank you for last night before I leave."

Harry's eyes widened "Last night, but I'm only about to turn eleven in two months!"

Aphrodite smirked as she watched the memories of last night come rushing back to him "Harry I'm the Goddess of love, and with a special gift from Hecate it was easy to temporarily age you to suit my tastes."

Harry shook his head and failed to fight down his blush "How old did you turn me?"

"21 and I must say that Annabeth is one lucky girl."

Before Harry could respond Aphrodite smiled and blew him a kiss before she vanished leaving him alone and naked in the room.

"ARGH! What am I going to tell the others, I can't hide this! The entire Camp will probably know about this before I even get back to Camp!"

Harry got out of bed and decided to go for a shower that he found, once he was done he found the bed made and his clothes had been cleaned and folded up and put on his bed, sighing Harry got dressed and walked over to the balcony to find that he was in a hotel room in a hotel on the beach of Hawaii looking out on the beach. Harry looked around and smiled as he took in the sights when something in the distance caught his attention.

Harry zoomed in with the Falcon's Eye and saw a small Greek temple of in the distance on one of the tree covered mountain sides, but what drew his attention was what appeared to be a young girl around his age wearing full heavy armor wielding a spear and a shield who was fighting a group of monstrous centaurs wearing ancient armor.

"Damn, that must be what Mr. D meant by difficult I've got some competition."

Harry grabbed his bag and made sure it was packed then grabbed his bow and placed it on his back followed by the quiver of arrows and then checked Dein Nomos was secure before he took off running. Instead of taking the elevator he started sprinting down the stairs and kicking of walls to turn and keep his speed up not slowing down, and by the time he got to the ground floor he had barely broke a sweat as he rushed through the lobby of the hotel and out onto the streets of Hawaii.

As Harry was running towards the temple he spotted a person surrounded by the mists, he looked through the mists to see one of the Centaurs he had seen at the temple, Harry drew Dein Nomos without stopping and as he passed he slashed through the monsters neck severing its head and without stopping or looking back he kept running to the temple.

* * *

Harry crept forwards and made his way across the outside of the courtyard to avoid the girl and the centaurs, he silently made his way up the steps to the entrance of the temple and turned to the battle, Harry saw a centaur grab the girl and hold he as a second Centaur approached ready to kill her causing Harry to sigh "Damn my hero complex."

Harry grabbed his bow and a Celestial Bronze arrow and fired at the approaching centaur, the girl used this to her advantage and managed to reach up and throw the centaur of her before snapping its neck. She turned and looked at the dead centaur with an arrow in its head before it burst into the golden dust before she looked up at Harry who waved before he turned and ran into the temple.

The girl grabbed her spear and charged up the steps of the temple but before she could enter a large stone door weighing more than a tone slid into place sealing the entrance to the temple.

* * *

Harry looked back as the large stone door shut the temple behind him; he shook his head and continued down the long corridor "Looks like there's no going back the way I came."

As Harry walked down the corridor he suddenly felt the ground under his right foot sink slightly.

"FUCK!"

Harry sprinted forwards as large iron Stygian Iron spears burst from the floor, walls and ceiling and would have impaled him "Damn that was close."

He stiffened as he rose to his feet and quickly summoned the Shield of Helios and deflected several arrows, Harry stared down the corridor the Eye of the Falcon allowing him to see in the dark, and he saw them a group of perhaps fifteen undead soldiers, five stood at the rear of the group with arrows ready to fire while the remaining ten all were armed with swords made from Celestial Bronze.

Harry drew Dein Nomos and spun it in his hand before pointing it at the group who charged.

"Shall we dance?"

Harry raised his shield and blocked the first tow undead at the same time and slashed though the closets' neck severing the head only to lean backwards to avoid a sword slash but had to quickly raise his shield in front of his face to block more arrows. The son of Apollo growled slightly and quickly charged through the group of undead shield first and charged the archers, he slashed the first in two at the waist and then moved in between two more and ducked, he leapt up sword first and impaled it into an undead archer's chest as it fired another arrow which stuck another undead in the head causing it to explode into dust, he spun and slammed his shield into the fourth archer knocking it down to the ground where he used the edge of his shield to decapitate the undead.

Harry then spun and blocked a sword from an undead swordsman with Dein Nomos and spun to deliver a kick to the undead forcing it back into the group while he spun and cut the arm of the final archer before slamming his shield into the archer and crushing its head against the wall.

"Come on you undead mothafuckers!"

Harry slammed the hilt of Dein Nomos into the head of an undead while he blocked a sword coming from his left that would have slipped in between his ribs, he quickly spun his blade and impaled the undead he hit through the face, and Dein Nomos easily sliced through the head and then impaled a second undead in the chest. The demigod smirked as both burst into the golden dust and rolled backwards to avoid three undead who attacked at the same time.

As he rolled back he accidentally triggered another trap which he just missed but the large pendulum scythe that swung through the corridor sliced through four undead, Harry had to grit his teeth as an undead stumbled forwards and thrust its sword at him leaving a long cut on his shoulder, Harry spun and cut the legs of an approaching undead before stomping on its head turning it to dust. Harry quickly rolled to the side and slashed through the chest of the second to last undead destroying it before throwing Dein Nomos like a javelin which pierced right through the final undead.

Harry took several deep breaths to calm down as he picked up Dein Nomos.

"Well that was fun" Suddenly Harry felt the earth move beneath him and jumped up onto the still swinging pendulum scythe as a Wraith come up from the ground where he had been standing "Shit! Can't I catch a break?"

Before he could move to attack he heard the sound of hooves and looked down the corridor to see a large centaur wearing red armor "Fuck, a Centaur General."

Harry carefully studied the Centaurs armor eying the weak spots before looking at the spinning wraith and its blade like arms before he smirked, he jumped of the pendulum scythe and tried to impale the wraith which sunk back into the earth causing Harry to smirk as he saw this and heard the Centaur begin its charge, Harry ran away from them down the corridor before suddenly stopped and turning to face the Centaur, he eyed the spear it was charging with and jumped and landed on the edge of the spear forcing the tip into the ground causing the Centaur to be thrown of its feet just as the Wraith came up through the floor blades first and spinning.

The wraiths arm blades cut through the centaur killing it while Harry quickly decapitated it while it was still vulnerable in the air.

"Fuck that was easier than I expected."

Harry continued down the corridor deeper into the temple keeping a constant eye on the floor to avoid any traps, as he spotted a light in the corridor Harry ran forwards to find a hole in the wall that led outside to the mountain "What the hell did this?"

"Don't move."

Harry sighed and raised his hands "Nicely done."

He could practically fell the smirk on her face "Of course it was."

Harry smiled "I'm Harry James Potter, son of Apollo."

He felt the tip of the girls spear move away from his back and Harry slowly turned to see her, the girl appeared around his age but she was built like Clarisse "I'm Millicent Bulstrode daughter of Mars."

'Mars isn't that Ares' roman counterpart, I see, the roman's had taken the Greek gods and simply gave them new names' he thought to himself before saying "Nice to meet you, so are you here for the chalice as well."

Millicent nodded "Yes, I was sent to acquire Lady Juno's chalice."

Harry nodded and simply kept walking down the corridor until he entered a large garden in an open courtyard with Millicent right behind him "I wasn't aware that the Boy-Who-Lived had a brother."

Harry smirked as his eye scanned the courtyard "Not many people are. My mother and step father abandoned me after that day."

Millicent nodded "Makes sense, from what I've seen they are nothing more than media whores."

Harry laughed and turned to face her "I like you, anyone British who can bad mouth the so called Golden Boy is alright in my book" And with that the two of them set out into the garden to search for the Chalice of Hera/Juno.

* * *

"ARGH, WHERE IS THIS THING!"

Harry chuckled as he heard Millicent scream from across the garden, they had been searching for almost an hour now and Harry was having fun listening to Millicent get angry and start screaming.

He slowly walked around a bramble covered wall and found a large bronze fence, he smirked and jumped grabbing the top of the gate and then pulling himself up and over, he looked around this new area and found a small stone chest. Harry cautiously approached the chest and when he was sure it wasn't booby trapped from the outside he slowly opened it, the heavy stone lid fell to the floor with a thud and Harry looked inside.

Harry couldn't help the giant smile that graced his face "Awesome, Phoenix Feathers."

Harry quickly looked around to make sure Millicent wasn't there before taking the small pile and carefully storing them in his jacket.

"These will come in handy" he whispered before heading back around and jumping the fence again "Anything Millicent?"

"I think so, over here, by the large statue."

Harry jogged over to her and looked around "Well?"

Millicent simply pointed up at the large statue, Harry followed her view to see a chalice imbedded in the right eye of the statue and smirked "Awesome, now to get it down."

Millicent watched as Harry drew his bow and notched three arrows, each arrow had a long rope attached to the ends of the arrows, he held them for several moments before releasing the string of the bow and the three arrows soared at struck the eye in a triangle formation around the chalice. Harry smirked as he put his bow back on his back and grabbed the ropes.

"Millicent gets ready to catch it."

The young daughter of Mars nodded and Harry began to pull on the ropes, Millicent watched as the eye began to crack with the cracks moving from arrow to arrow around the chalice, then with a final pull the eye shattered and a small triangle chunk fell from the eye which Millicent dived at to catch before it hit the ground.

"Nice catch."

Harry subtly drew Dein Nomos and still had the Shield of Helios on his arm as he approached Millicent who had just pulled the Chalice from the stone remains of the eye, Harry smirked and quickly lashed out with his shield knocking the chalice from her hands and slamming the side of Dein Nomos into the side of her helmet sending her spinning to the ground.

Harry ran over and scooped up the chalice and stuffed it into his bag and then had to raise his shield to block a thrust from Millicent's spear and spun slashing at her legs, Millicent had to jump and Harry quickly spun back around and slashed, Dein Nomos cut right through her spear breaking it in two and sending Millicent to the ground.

Harry turned and sprinted for the edge of the mountain and ran to the edge and without a second though dove of the side of the cliff and into the water below.

* * *

Harry coughed as he pulled himself onto the beach and lay down on his back in the sand under the blazing sun "Damn, note to self: Never do that again."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: here is the next chap, and the end of what i think should be considered the first arc, next chap begins Harry's first year at Hogwarts, the chap will be longer as i hope to get the first year done in three chaps or more so the chaps will be longer so therefor take more time until they are ready to post

* * *

Harry smirked to himself as he approached Thalia's Pine Tree "A successful quest, and I even got five phoenix feathers out of it, I'll need to find that book to see if I have enough phoenix feathers to sacrifice to Hecate for more magical power."

Harry reached her tree and smiled before paying his respects and then heading down into the camp towards the Big House, as he reached the camp it was around lunch time and people noticed him and began to follow him to the Big House, he saw his friends smiling at him next to his siblings and smiled at them but frowned when he didn't see Annabeth with them.

Chiron and Mr. D exited the Big house and came to meet him "So you return alive and in one piece."

Harry smiled "Of course, did you expect me to fail? By the way thanks for the cruise Mr. D."

Mr. D frowned at him but ignored him as he walked back into the Big House, Chiron sighed and shook his head "Congratulations Harry Potter, Son of Apollo on a successful quest."

Harry smiled as his friends rushed to congratulate him "The party will begin soon where you will regale us with you story! Training is cancelled for the rest of the day, so go and start the preparations."

Harry smiled as Grover started walking ahead of saying to the crowd that parted "Coming though make way for the Son of Apollo."

Luke smiled and shook his hand "Nicely done buddy. Now let's go get ready, we've got a party to throw in your honor!"

Harry was led back to Cabin 7 and was quickly hugged by Kayla "Oh I knew that you would be fine!"

Michael slapped harry on the back as he past "Nicely done Harry."

Harry smiled and looked around "Hey where are Will and Annabeth?"

Kayla smiled "Will was asked to go on a quest with Charles yesterday, and Annabeth, well she is…"

Luke smirked "She's avoiding you because of all the rumors spread by Aphrodite's daughters who **WILL** be looking to take you back to their cabin and have their wicked way with you."

Grover laughed "Yeah, Harry Potter, is a real man, man enough to satisfy the Goddess of Love and Desire. Harry, you're my hero."

Michael laughed along with Luke and Grover while Kayla shook her head and walked of "Come on little bro give us all the dirty details."

* * *

"Hey Annabeth."

Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Kayla as she entered the cabin "Hi Kayla, what are you doing here."

Kayla frowned as she sat down on Annabeth's bed "I should be asking you that, how come you're not over there to see Harry" Annabeth looked away and Kayla sighed "Don't tell me that you're mad at him."

"I can't help it Kayla."

Kayla nodded "Yeah, but remember that Lady Aphrodite seduced him not the other way around, besides you and he aren't dating, so you really have no reason to be mad, jealous yes but not mad."

"I know."

Kayla sighed before she suddenly smiled "Harry was asking about you."

She laughed when Annabeth blushed "He was?"

Kayla nodded "I saw him when he arrived, we followed him down to the Big House, he was happy when he saw us but then he looked sad, my best and accurate guess was that he was sad because you weren't there to greet him."

Annabeth smiled slightly but was still slightly down which Kayla noticed "There is something else isn't there? What is it?"

"I had a talk with Clarisse the other day."

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

Annabeth was calmly going through her sword fighting stances while fighting pretend enemies when suddenly she blocked a large electric spear.

"Hey Wise-Girl, we need to talk."

Annabeth frowned as she ducked under a stab "What do you want Clarisse?"

Clarisse smirked "That's simple, I want the youngest son of Apollo."

"WHAT!"

Annabeth was so shocked that Clarisse managed to land a free strike to her stomach and hit her with the butt of her spear "You heard me Brain-Girl, Potter is mine so just save yourself the pain and humiliation of losing him to me by not even trying."

Annabeth glared at her and swung her sword at Clarisse's stomach which she dodged by bending slightly at the waist followed up by a thrust which scored a glancing blow and Annabeth's shoulder leaving a small gash "As if, why would Harry want to be with you, you have nothing in common with him, he's kind and honorable unlike you who takes pleasure in causing others pain."

Clarisse smirked as she quickly moved and disarmed Annabeth "Because he needs someone who can fight by his side, not someone like you who relies on him to protect them, he is always protecting you during Capture the Flag, he needs someone like me."

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

Kayla frowned "I see, so Clarisse has a thing for Harry as well. Well little lady it looks like you have some competition."

Annabeth nodded "Yeah."

Kayla shook her head "Are you just going to sit there and let her win" Annabeth looked up at her "Just twenty minutes ago Harry wasn't asking about Clarisse, he was asking about you."

Annabeth couldn't help the smile that lit up her face and Kayla grinned "Now, get up and come with me."

Annabeth got up and was dragged out of her cabin and towards another "Where are we going?"

Kayla smiled "We're going to Cabin 10."

"What! Why?"

Kayla smirked "One to show the daughters of Aphrodite that Harry is off limits to them, and two once they know this we'll need their help to get you ready for tonight."

Annabeth shook her head "What are you talking about?"

"Harry's victory party, tonight we are going to make sure that he can't take his eyes of you."

* * *

"Then I grabbed the chalice and put it in my backpack, she tried to attack but I countered and slashed her spear in two sending her back to the ground before deciding not to fight further and left, I ran right for the edge of the temple and leapt right into the ocean below without a second thought. After that I swam back to the city beach and rested before heading home, only when I got to the airport I realized I had used most of my money to pay for the cruise so I had to settle for a coach ticket back to NYC, then I came right back here after an uncomfortable flight, and now it's time to finish this quest."

The Campers cheered as Harry held Hera's Chalice over his head before placing it on an alter in front of Hera's cabin "Lady Hera, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of air, familial love, heaven, marriage, commitment, motherhood, and women, I have completed the quest set before me and now I, Harry James Potter son of Apollo, return to you your Godly Possession, your Chalice."

The campers roared in approval at his victory as the Chalice disappeared in a flash of light and Harry was pulled back into the mob to party.

Harry was standing around with his siblings and some of the guys and girls from other cabins, they were all standing around and cheering as two of the Ares boys where arm wrestling, Will and Michael where over to the side singing and playing music, Luke and Grover where next to him, Grover was watching the arm wrestling which quickly evolved into a wrestling match and Luke was chatting with a daughter of Aphrodite who was giggling at his story while Clarisse was cheering as her siblings fought.

Harry though wasn't paying much attention he was looking around for Annabeth having not seen her since he left for his quest but he was brought out of his looking when Clarisse came over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders "Not too bad Potter. Not bad at all."

Harry starred at Clarisse as though he had never met her before "Okay who are you and what have you done with Clarisse" Clarisse glared and smacked him across the back of the head "That's more like it, so since when am I Potter, what happened to Runt?"

Clarisse smirked slightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear "I think you earned enough points to stop being runt especially with what I've heard from the daughters of Aphrodite, why do you prefer it, awe does Potter like his pet name."

Harry blushed as Clarisse laughed causing her boobs to bounce in his face and he muttered "Stupid hormones."

Harry was left gawking as Clarisse heard him and started to giggle "Holy Hera, did you just giggle?"

Clarisse realized what she had done and forced down a blush as she whispered "If you ever tell anyone about this no one will ever find your remains, got it?

Harry nodded and smiled "Don't worry about it. I think it suits you, you need to relax more often."

This time Clarisse couldn't fight her blush down so she pushed Harry towards his brothers "Get over there and play something, something rock."

"Aye aye ma'am, I got something you'll like." Harry mockingly saluted

Harry turned and jumped up onto the stage and grabbed his guitar as Will took the drums "Sup guys?"

Will smiled as he twirled his drumsticks "Having fun over there little brother because it sure looked that way from here."

Harry smiled and flipped him of causing Michael to laugh "So what so shall we play for your Demigoddess of War?"

Harry smirked and started a heavy beat on his guitar causing Michal to laugh as he joined in. The crowd gathered and began to cheer causing the brothers to smile before Harry began to sing with the microphone making him sound older.

* * *

Play** Blow Me Away **by** Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

Kayla and Annabeth were walking through the large group trying to find the others "Can you see them yet?"

Before Annabeth could respond Luke appeared in front of them "Hey you're late, Harry already told his tale and completed the quest by sending the Chalice to Hera, what took you guys so long" Luke then noticed what Annabeth was wearing and smiled "Oh I see."

Kayla shook her head while Annabeth blushed "Have you seen Harry, where is he?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders as he finished of his can of coke before he smirked "Hey Annabeth, I think that you should get a move on."

Annabeth looked at him and Luke motioned for her to turn around and when she did she saw red because she saw Clarisse hanging onto Harry and whispering to him. But before she could go over and talk with Harry he saluted Clarisse playfully and then jumped up on stage.

As they listened to the three son's of Apollo play and sing the crowd began to dance mostly the Ares kids getting worked up by the music.

Then Harry spotted Annabeth in the crowd as he finished singing and smiled at her who smiled back.

Once Harry finished singing and the music finished the three bowed to the Camp and jumped down to party by the campfire. Harry made his way through the camp shaking people's hands as they congratulated him until he made his way to Kayla, Luke and Annabeth "Hey guys. Kayla what took you guys so long you missed my story?"

Kayla smiled in response "I don't think you'll be complaining in a minute."

Harry tilted his head in confusion before he caught sight of Annabeth and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Annabeth was wearing an old Spartan battle skirt which showed of her legs but not more then she was comfortable with and a long sleeved pink shirt under her leather armor that showed of all her developing curves, her brown hair was done up in a ponytail and she had only some light lipstick on for makeup and she had her dagger on her hip. In all she looked the perfect blend between sexy and deadly which drove Harry wild.

"Say something Harry, you're starring."

Harry playfully scowled at Luke "Shut up" turning back to Annabeth Harry smiled at her causing her to blush "Wow, Annabeth, you look amazing."

Annabeth smiled "Thanks Harry, do you want to go get something to eat?"

Harry nodded "Absolutely, I'm starving."

Annabeth smiled as she took his arm "Great, you can tell me about your quest." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clarisse glaring at her and smiled at her as she waved cheerfully.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: this is the first chap of the first year at Hogwarts, now some notes, all the first years have the same classes at the same time, Harry is 11 as it is his first year, and just turned 12 at the beginning of his second year and Annabeth is a year younger then him.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning and tried to move only to find a weight on his chest, he looked down to see a head of brown hair and smiled when Annabeth tried to snuggle closer, then he remembered the party last night and smiled when he recalled that he had asked Annabeth out and she had said yes, now all he need to do was convince Chiron to let them head into the city for a date.

He managed to wriggle out from under her and smiled when he saw his Python Fang necklace around her neck, he had given it to her last night and practically everyone knew that it was one of his prized possessions so the whole camp would know that they were officially a couple. Harry quietly went for a shower and got ready for the day, when he came back into the cabin Annabeth was gone most likely to her own Cabin before anyone realized that she had spent the night with him.

He saw his siblings still asleep and quickly went to his chest and took out Dein Nomos and a small brown sack which he tucked into his belt before exiting the cabin and heading out into the woods, once he felt he was far enough he took out a small leather bound book and checked the contents before nodding to himself.

Harry took the small leather bag and took out the items, the first was the five phoenix feathers and placed them in a circular pattern, next he took an item he had managed to swipe from Millicent during their fight, he removed a single Cyclops eye and a single Gorgon Eye and placed them in the circle made by the feathers.

"Lady Hecate, Goddess of magic, crossroads, trivial knowledge, sorcery, witchcraft, and necromancy, I Harry James Potter sacrifice to you these powerful magical items in the hopes that you will give this humble wizard something in return to help me on my path."

Harry smiled as the items in front of him burst into black and orange flames that swirled around like a twister that was only several feet tall, Harry watched as the flames slowly began to grow before the very top of the twister formed into a spear point which struck him in the chest right over his heart.

Chiron had been wandering around the forest when he saw Harry enter the forest and decided to speak with him, but when he caught up with him he saw the twister of flames which pierced Harry through the heart, Chiron could only watch as the small twister of flames was slowly becoming smaller as the flames were absorbed into Harry who had been thrown against a tree and held there by the force and was silently screaming.

Suddenly the last of the flames disappeared into the young man and Chiron quickly trotted over to him and checked his pulse only for Harry to disappear in a flash of black and orange flames.

"This is not good" Chiron quickly turned and galloped back to the camp where he sounded the alarm.

* * *

Harry looked around wildly as he woke up suddenly and his hands went to his chest "What the hell happened" he quickly opened his chimera hide hoody and lifted his shirt to find a small tattoo or was it a brand, of a black phoenix on his chest over his heart, it wasn't a phoenix that had black feathers but more like a image of a phoenix that had the color drained from it "Ow, well that was unexpected. I figured she would bless me with a powerful wand or magical item for battle or something not a freaking tattoo."

Harry looked around trying to figure out why the place looked so familiar when he suddenly paled "Oh shit."

Harry found himself lying on the floor of Number 4 Privet Drive, not wanting to have ever returned here Harry quickly got up and ran to the front door before exiting the house and taking of down the street "Why in the name of Hades did Lady Hecate send me back to this hell whole."

Harry quickly spun as a red spell struck him in the back, luckily his Chimera hide Jacket was resistant to magic "Who the fuck did that? Come out so I can see you coward" Out of the shadows stepped a man with a large nose, pale skin, long greasy black hair and wearing a set of black robes "Oh great, Dracula is a wizard."

The man glared at him and Harry smirked in return as he drew Dein Nomos "Shall we dance?"

The man simply sneered as he flicked his wand sending another red spell at him, Harry charged and let the spell hit his chest and was blocked by his jacket, the man was momentarily stunned and Harry quickly slammed the side of Dein Nomos into the man's wrist sending his wand to the ground before spinning and slamming his elbow into the man's face and smirked when he heard the greasy man's nose break as he crumpled to the ground out cold.

"Heh, not even a warm up."

Harry sheathed Dein Nomos before searching the downed wizard, inside a pocket he found a bag of gold coins which he pocketed with a smile. He then found a letter in another pocket with _Harry James Potter_ printed on the front.

"What have we here" Harry quickly opened the letter and scanned the letter "Hmm, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry huh, guess I know why Lady Hecate sent me here, I need more information though, this Diagon Alley seems like the place to go. But as usual there's not enough info."

Harry sighed before eying the unconscious man and then smirked, he quickly picked the guy up in a fireman's hold and took him to the nearby woods by the park and dumped him against a tree, he then took the guys wand and slapped the guy across the face to wake him "Hey, wake up."

The man slowly came to and found Harry standing over him with his wand in his hand "Potter."

Harry smiled cheerfully "That's me, now who are you" the greasy man sneered once more and Harry sighed and smacked the man across the face with his own wand "Be nice, now who are you."

The man simply sneered and stayed silent causing Harry to sigh "Fine, have it your way" he removed a normal iron arrow from his quiver and stabbed the man in the thigh "Now in case you can't tell, I'm not in the mood for games despite my cheery demeanor, now answer my fucking questions or I'll make sure you can never have kids" Harry explained once the man stopped screaming.

The man paled even further and quietly mumbled something, Harry sighed and twisted the arrow still in the man's leg who screamed out "Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled his cheerful smiled "See, that wasn't so hard."

Snape glared and managed to spit out "I'll have you arrested for this Potter!"

Harry simply grinned "I don't think so, you attacked me first, so this is still classified as self defense, now answer my questions, where is Diagon Alley?"

Snape wanted to scream out threats but Harry quickly put an end to that by twisting the arrow again "It's in London, through a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Thanks for the info." The next thing Severus Snape saw was a fist that hit him right on the nose again knocking him out once more.

Harry decided for some petty revenge for attacking him like a coward and snapped the man's wand in two "Okay new problem, I have no idea where this Leaky Cauldron is."

Harry felt a quick rush of heat as black and orange flames filled his vision before fading to reveal an old pub full of people starring at him "Wow, what a rush. Anyone know what I just did?" The whole pub shook their heads "okay, let's try this, can anyone tell me how to get to Diagon Alley?"

As one the people in the pub all raised their hands and pointed to a door at the back of the pub "Thanks folks." Harry quickly made his way through the pub and out the door to get away from all the stares "Oh this is great."

Harry looked around the small courtyard he found himself in, he sighed and looked up to the sky "Lady Hecate, any help would be appreciated" Harry looked down to the wall ahead of him which began to move revealing a large stone arch and beyond that Harry found Diagon Alley "Much appreciated Lady Hecate."

"Oh it's no problem child."

Harry rolled forwards and quickly jumped up in a ready stance, the Shield of Helios on his arm ready to block and Dein Nomos ready to impale, standing behind him was an elderly lady that still looked beautiful, like aging with elegance, she wore a long form fitting black robe and had the hood pulled up.

"My so jumpy, you need to relax, perhaps another night with Aphrodite will calm those nerves Harry."

Harry sighed and tried to calm himself "After my… meeting with Lady Aphrodite I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here Lady Hecate."

Hecate laughed softly "Harry, Harry, Harry, have you figured why I have brought you here."

Harry nodded as he sheathed Dein Nomos "I'm guessing because I'm a wizard and I was born here in England, and if what my father said is true then I'm the one that is really The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Hecate nodded as she motioned for Harry to follow her as she walked down the street with all the witches and wizards had gone glassy eyed and were bowing and moving out of her way, Harry noticed this and smiled "Seems you have a way with people."

Hecate nodded "True, now Harry, you have a quest all your own, a prophecy was made that involves you."

Harry nodded as he walked just behind Hecate "I'm not surprised."

Hecate raised an eyebrow "Oh, and why is that?"

"My father is the God of Oracles and Prophecy's."

Hecate smiled and leant down, she placed a light kiss upon his forehead, Harry's felt the worst headache he had ever felt as magical knowledge filled his brain, mostly battle magic and a few other things he would need, knowledge of rituals and blessings.

Hecate smiled as Harry recovered "A gift, you are destined for greatness, and being stuck in a school where they will try to stunt your growth is unacceptable, but they cannot stunt what has already grown."

Then with a flash Harry found himself in an old store with an odd glassy eyed man standing in front of him holding a wand out to him "Mr. Potter are you alright?"

Harry shook his head "Yeah, I just spaced for a moment."

Mr. Ollivander nodded "Well try this wand, seven and a quarter inches of Evergreen, also known as the Laurel tree" Harry nodded 'I feel like I should know that tree' "The core is a strange one, phoenix feather suspended in the liquefied eyes of a gorgon and Cyclops, a powerful wand, good for defensive and offensive magic as well as healing magic. Treat it well Mr. Potter."

Harry thanked Ollivander and walked out of the wand shop with no knowledge of Camp Half-Blood, his divine father or his friends and siblings back at the camp.

* * *

Harry Potter sighed as he sat on the Hogwarts Express, his right leg braced on his left knee and he was simply reading an advanced Charms book, He had spent a little over a month and spent his birthday staying at the Leaky Cauldron, he had purchased his school gear but as soon as he saw the school robes he burned them.

"Excuse me" Harry looked up from his book to see a girl his age with long bushy brown hair and a young pudgy boy there age with short brown hair standing there nervously behind the girl "Do you mind if we join you."

Harry nodded "Please, I have no objections."

The two nodded their thanks and settled in "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom, I'm sorry but have we met before, you seem very familiar to me?"

Harry reached out and shook Neville's hand which the boy returned even if he was really nervous "I'm Harry Potter, and no I don't recall having met you before."

"Oh, are you related to Andrew Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived" Harry merely nodded "That's odd, I don't remember reading anything about him having a brother in any of the books he's in."

Harry snorted causing Hermione to glare slightly "There wouldn't be, dear mother and Father wouldn't want the spotlight taken from them or their precious Boy-Who-Lived. I was abandoned by them after that night at my relatives place, and when I was eight I got the hell out of there."

Neville looked at him sadly and nodded "Yeah that sounds like something they would have done" Hermione looked at him quizzically "My parents and the Potters used to be good friends, my mum says that Lily Potter used to be the nicest person you could ever meet, but James Potter changed that, my Gram says that he was a trouble maker in school, always getting into trouble by starting fights, pulling pranks and picking on younger students and he was really arrogant, she says the only thing that has changed about him since he left Hogwarts was that he got married and had a kid."

Hermione shook her head "That can't be right, in all the books I've read about them they are the nicest and most humble people around."

Surprisingly a voice from the door way scoffed "Please, those books were paid for by the Potters to make them seem that way. In reality they are nothing but media whores, those books are total rubbish meant to increase their fame."

Harry looked at the new arrival, he was a young African-American boy by the looks of him with very short black hair and surprisingly blue eyes "Please excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear, I'm Blaise Zabini, pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore smiled as he went over the last bit of paperwork for the new school year "Ah glad to finally be done of this dreaded paperwork."

Behind him he heard Fawkes' chirping laughter as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth but promptly spat it back out as a voice he knew all too well spoke up from behind him, he watched in morbid fascination as the lemon drop flew across the room and struck a portrait of a previous headmaster in the forehead and stuck there "You really should cut back on the sweets and eat some more regular food. And please would you shave your beard, it looks terrible."

Albus sighed but with a smile on his face as he turned "Hello mother, how have you been?"

Hecate smiled at her son "I've been just fine dear, you?"

Albus nodded "All's well I suppose, what brings you here mother, not that it isn't good to see you?"

Hecate laughed as she stroked Fawkes' feathers "A young boy on the train that is on the way here, will be a student this year, I have an interest in this student."

"Oh does this mean I have a brother or sister on the way here? I do enjoy teaching them the most, family is family after all and we all literally have magic in our blood" Hecate smiled at her son's exuberance.

"No dear, this is a son of Apollo, he is also a wizard born right here in this castle actually."

Albus stroked his beard in thought "Hmm, eleven years old and born right here in this castle, oh, Neville Longbottom!"

Hecate shook her head as she walked over to examine his bookshelf "No, think again."

Albus shook his head "Sorry mother but I can only think of one other, little Harry Potter but he has been missing for years" And then Hecate laughed as she saw the proverbial light bulb go of in her sons head and he smacked his hand to his forehead "Why did I never see this, is was staring me right in the face for years, all the pieces were there and I never put them together."

Hecate walked over and patted her son on the shoulder "there there dear, but please beat yourself up about it later if you must."

Albus sighed as he lent back in his chair "So can I assume that young Harry has been at the Camp since he disappeared."

"You may, but Albus a warning, you and I both know how special this child is, he has a destiny, and it will mostly take part here, for this year only I have taken his memories of the camp, the gods, and of the monsters that threaten him, he will gain his memories back if he truly needs them or when I deem him to have learnt what he needs to, I do this for a purpose, so that he may see the wizarding world without it colored by his previous knowledge of magic and the gods and so he will understand what it means to be a true hero. Do not tell him anything about this."

Albus sighed "I don't agree mother but I shall do as you ask, for now, is there anything I should know about young Harry?"

Hecate nodded and with a snap of her fingers conjured a large backed chair and sat down gracefully "Yes, recently Harry made a sacrifice of some powerful magical items to me, and in return I granted him the animagus form of a phoenix, but it is currently dormant, he can access some of its power if the need is great. So keep an eye on him for me, his father is already on the warpath trying to find him. So please make sure he is safe."

* * *

"YOU LYING THIEVING BASTARD!"

Hermione, Neville and Blaise watched Harry had his head slammed through the glass of the door to their compartment by a large angry young woman named Millicent Bulstrode.

"This isn't over Potter! Watch your back!" Millicent screamed as she was pulled away by several older students

"Harry are you okay?"

Blaise and Neville helped him back into his seat as he shook his head "Yeah, It'll take more than that to hurt me. What's her problem?"

Blaise shook his head "She seemed to know you."

"Well I have no idea who she is or why she thinks she knows me, maybe my family pissed her off somehow."

Neville nodded "Well if you've never meet her before that is the most likely reason."

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry, Neville and Blaise applauded as Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table, a minute later Neville was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry."

Harry calmly stepped out of the crowd of first years and ignored the gawking hall of students and whispers that followed him, he calmly sat down on the small stool at the front of the hall and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat down on his head.

"_Ah difficult, very difficult, you have bravery that Godric would certainly appreciate, but you don't rush recklessly into danger like they do, you have ambition but you don't praise cunning because to you the cunning means they have no honor, you are very intelligent but you don't thirst for knowledge like a Ravenclaw, that leaves Hufflepuff, it suits you the best of the four, you are hard working and loyal to those who have earned your respect and friendship. So it must be…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"_One word of advice, well two actually, the first is be careful of young Miss Bulstrode, she has an axe to grind with you quite literally if her thoughts are to be believed, and be careful of your parents, they will try to intervene in your life if only to gain control over you."_

'I will.'

The sorting Hat was pulled from his head and the Hufflepuff table was cheering for him, Harry made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to a young first year girl with red hair whose name was Susan if he remembered correctly who smiled shyly at him and then blushed bright red when he smiled back, Harry could easily guess what was going on in her head, he was quite tall and in incredible shape for a kid his age, and he wasn't wearing the school robes, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, hiking boots and a jacket with a lion's head for a hood and a three horned goats head on his right shoulder.

Harry didn't really pay attention to the rest of the sorting except when Blaise was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smirked as he looked at his three new friends at each table 'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

Harry glared ahead as he exited the dungeons "Stupid overgrown bat."

Harry turned around shocked to see Hermione behind him blushing "Hermione, did you just cuss, and at a teacher."

Hermione was standing there behind him with her hands over her mouth in shock "I don't know what came over me, but he was totally unfair, you answered all his questions right and your potion was almost perfect, just a shade off-color, he had no right or reason to take points from you and fail your potion!"

"She's right Harry, Snape was totally unfair, and he was almost as bad to Neville."

Blaise was right, but Neville was shaking, Snape really got to him "Hey Neville calm down man, you're alright, Snape's a fucking wanker mate don't let him get to ya."

Harry clapped Neville on the back "Come on lets go get some lunch I'm starving."

The four of them headed for the great hall and all four of them sat at the very end of the Hufflepuff table, as they sat down Blaise smiled and motioned to the Slytherin table "Don't look now Harry but it seems that you've got some fans."

Sitting at the Slytherin table was Millicent who was glaring daggers at Harry and down further was Draco Malfoy who was also glaring at him.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

The first morning at Hogwarts Harry had been sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating his breakfast when Draco Malfoy followed by his two gorillas like bodyguards swaggered up to him and smirked down at him.

"Well well if it isn't the unwanted Potter."

Harry simply sighed as the entire hall went silent to listen in "Malfoy is it? Go away, I have no intention of having a battle of wits against an unarmed opponent."

Malfoy looked confused "What?"

Harry smirked slightly as he finished is breakfast "Exactly."

Harry walked away to his first class leaving the school to laugh at the young blonde ferret.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she motioned to the Gryffindor table "Well aren't you Mr. Popular Harry."

Blaise scoffed as he looked to see a first year boy with red hair glaring at both Harry and Neville "Ignore that guy, that's the youngest male Weasley, his family are big fans of the Potters, Weasley practically worships the ground your brother walks on Harry, he most likely thinks you're trying to steal his fame and his family is as anti-Slytherin as it gets so he hates you Neville for hanging around with me."

Harry smirked and simply went back to finishing his lunch "Come on, we've got Charms next."

* * *

"Oh my friggen head. What the fuck hit me?"

"Language Harry."

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in what appeared to be a hospital of some sort, there next to his bed sat his friends all putting their homework back into their bags "Hey guys, what happened?"

"Millicent Bulstrode caught you from behind on the stairway on the way to DADA."

Hermione nodded and Harry noticed that she was white as a sheet; Neville wasn't much better "You were thrown over the banister and fell down several floors, you're lucky to be alive."

"Millicent got in serious trouble with the Headmaster."

Harry shook his head "I have no idea what that girls problem is but it's beginning to annoy me."

Neville looked around before he leaned forwards "Harry, when we tried to get down to see if you were okay, the staircase moved, you know how they do that, but we ended up on the third floor."

Harry narrowed his eyes "You mean the one the Headmaster told us is forbidden. Cool, anything interesting up there?"

"Yeah, we ran into a Cerberus, almost literally, it was standing on a trap door."

Harry stared at Blaise for a moment "Why were you looking at its feet instead of its heads? I mean that is rookie mistake #1."

Hermione blushed and raised her hand "Actually I noticed that."

Harry shook his head in amusement "Ok, so anyone got any ideas on what it's guarding?"

Harry smirked and looked at the far wall "Well Headmaster, care to tell us what it is."

Dumbledore emerged from under an invisibility cloak and smiled when the other three jumped "Ah Mr. Potter, can I assume that if I don't tell you that you three will take it upon yourselves to discover what I am hiding down there."

Blaise smirked slightly "We are children Headmaster, we are naturally curious."

Dumbledore chuckled "Ah, truer words have never been spoken. Very well, I am hiding a very valuable and dangerous object in the corridor for a friend while he finds a new place to hide it, the traps and yes Miss. Granger there are more than one, are meant to keep the students out of there and slow down anyone should they decide to try and make it through them so I can catch them. Now please do not ask any more questions on the subject."

Harry nodded "I understand Headmaster."

"Harry, I have something for you, this cloak belongs to your father, and it is tradition in the Potter Family that it goes to the eldest son, now James would pass it to Andrew but I disagree, so you should take this, it should help you on your path."

Harry nodded and gratefully took the cloak "Thank you so much Headmaster, this means a lot."

Dumbledore nodded "Now, Miss. Bulstrode has been punished but I am hesitant to expel her."

Harry shook his head "No, there's no need for that, I don't know why but I have this feeling like she has a good reason for hating me."

"I see, I have no idea what that reason is as she was not exactly forthcoming with that information, but I digress, Madam Pomfrey has said that you are free to leave, diner is currently being held in the Great Hall, now if you leave now you can still make it."

* * *

"Annabeth you need to take a break."

Annabeth Chase was training with much to the surprise of Kayla, Clarisse. Around her neck sat Harry's Python Fang necklace and she was fighting with Dein Nomos which had appeared in Harry's bed some time after Harry disappeared.

"No, I won't stop, I need to be stronger so I can find him and bring him back."

Kayla shook her head in despair, she had large bags under her eyes, a sign that she hadn't been sleeping well "Annabeth! We all miss him and want him back but training until you pass out everyday only to wake up and do it again isn't going to help you or him! Would Harry want to see you this way?"

Clarisse stopped and looked at Annabeth with pity in her eyes, Annabeth was a wreck, she could empathize with her, she missed Harry as well, he was her best friend even though she would deny it to everyone, but now she saw the extent of the relationship between Annabeth and Harry, they were in love, and Clarisse realized that while she was attracted to Harry, she wasn't in love with him like Annabeth clearly was.

So Clarisse did the only thing she could think of in that moment, she moved swiftly and disarmed Annabeth before throwing her spear to the ground and hugging the slightly younger girl, Kayla quickly caught on to her plan and ran over to join them.

In that moment Kayla also realized Annabeth's true feelings for her little brother as Annabeth broke down crying her heart out.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start startling his roommates who had never even seen him flinch "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry looked over the room to see Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly looking at him worried "It's nothing just a bad dream."

Ernie nodded "Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head as he got up and headed for the showers but stopped to answer as he held his hand over his heart "It was some girl, I can't remember her face but I feel that I know her, and she was crying, and for some reason her crying tore me apart inside."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: here is the end of the first year at Hogwarts, and i cant think of anything that i need to let you all know about for this chap

* * *

"So this is Quidditch huh, boring" Blaise and Neville smiled while Hermione was busy talking with an older student trying to learn the rules "And why the hell are the seekers just flying around, why aren't they going for the snitch?"

The four of them had decided to sit in the Hufflepuff's stands for the match so they saw all the Hufflepuff's around them look at Harry while Cedric Diggory looked at him funny "Harry, can you actually see the snitch, as in right this moment, cause I'm our current seeker and I can't see it."

Harry frowned "It's currently flying in circles around the bottom of the Slyhterin's center hoop."

The crowd all looked and sure enough they could make out the little golden ball flying in circles if they looked through a set of binoculars or had excellent eyesight "Merlin Harry, your eyes are amazing. How'd you spot it all the way down there?"

Harry turned to look at a Seventh year girl with bright pink hair who spoke, she was the Hufflepuff seventh year girls Prefect, he couldn't remember her full name but knew she preferred to be called by her last name Tonks "What do you mean, I never lost track of it."

Suddenly Harry felt that he was in danger and turned to see a Bludger coming right at him, Harry quickly dodged and pushed the Hufflepuff's out of the way of the rogue Bludger by knocking them all down, and watching as the Bludger shoot over them, Harry quickly drew his wand and spoke an incantation and an arrow of fire shot from the tip of his wand which pierced the Bludger dead center as it turned to make another go and exploded.

"Okay, I'm guessing that Bludger's aren't meant to attack the crowds?"

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he listened to Hermione talk about the rules with their friends and his housemates as they headed back up to the castle, he shook his head as Hermione went on about how the Bludgers were barbaric when he looked back up at the castle and his heart skipped a beat.

"Harry, isn't that your parents?"

It was true, there standing at the end of the courtyard was James and Lily Potter, Harry found himself glaring at them as the slowly approached followed by Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Harry. Your parents have come to see you."

Harry glared at them, or more specifically at James who while smiling you could see the hatred in his eyes "What do you two want."

Lily smiled sadly at him "Harry, please, I know you're angry but please let us explain."

Harry was just as surprised as everyone else when he heard laughter, and was even more surprised when he found that he was the one laughing "Explain, explain what, how you abandoned me at eighteen months old on your sisters doorstep, a sister who hates you and anything to do with magic and treated me like a slave, I didn't even know my own name until I was five and started school where I got in trouble for not answering when I was called, I spent seven years in hell on earth because you cared more about your fame then you did your own son!"

By now the entire school was standing around the courtyard and surrounding area listening in, Hermione was crying but she, Neville and Blaise were all glaring at the Potters, Lily was also crying and she seemed to truly regret what she had done but everyone could see that James was just about to explode in anger.

Suddenly people started screaming in fear, Harry spun around to see an enormous Python slithering through the crowd at high speed right at him, Harry suddenly had the feeling that he had seen this snake before, but before he could think on it more the Python struck, it launched itself at Harry who ducked and made a motion with his hands, if he had of been holding a blade he would have cut the snake in two.

The snake continued through the air right at James Potter who instead of the brave man he portrayed himself as, grabbed his wife and used her like a shield. Harry saw this in slow motion and saw the look of shock, betrayal, anger, sadness and finally terror that flashed across her eyes.

Everyone watching screamed as Harry vanished in a flash of black and orange flames and reappeared in front of his mother ready to take the blow for her.

Harry didn't have time to think as his wand appeared in his hands, Harry blocked the Python with a Protego Physica Spell forcing it to the ground, as he did he spun his wand downwards and cut the snakes head from its body with a dark cutting curse Sectumsempra. Both the body and the head of the snake burst into golden dust leaving only a large snake fang behind which Harry picked up, he then realized what his 'father' had done and quickly spun and threw himself on him and began to pound his face into the ground.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO USE HER AS A SHIELD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Dumbledore acted quickly and managed to restrain Harry before he could kill James who was now lying in a puddle of his own blood but clearly alive.

Harry broke free of Dumbledore's spell and ran over to Lily "Mother, are you okay?"

Lily was shaking like a leaf and she had gone pale when the snake attacked her and James used her as a shield, but she thought her heart had stopped when Harry appeared to protect her, she looked up at him and broke down, and she hugged him and began to cry while apologizing over and over for everything. Dumbledore smiled slightly and quickly made the students head into the castle and leave the mother and son alone.

After several minutes Lily managed to stop crying and looked at her son "Harry, I know I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me?"

Harry sighed and got to his feet before helping her up "No" Lily looked like she was about to cry again when Harry continued "Not yet at least, it will take a lot of time and effort for me to forgive you. But I will at least give you a chance to earn it."

Harry then turned and headed into the castle leaving Lily who was now smiling as her son had just given her a chance, just one, and she would earn his forgiveness.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore."

Albus turned to see Harry standing behind him "Ah Harry, have you and your mother worked things out."

Harry nodded "I've given her a chance, just one to earn my forgiveness."

"I can't express just how proud I am of you my boy."

Harry smiled slightly "Then maybe you can tell me the truth, what the fuck is going on, where the in the name of Hade's Blue balls did that snake come from and what happened to that snake and why does everyone seem to think that I cast some advanced spell to make it explode into that golden dust when I clearly cut its head off!"

Dumbledore sighed as he led Harry up into his office "I am truly sorry Harry, but I cannot tell you, I made a promise and I will not break it, but I swear to you that all will become clear in time, perhaps not as soon as you would like, but not that far off in to the future either."

* * *

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know."

Harry stared at Professor Quirrel suspiciously as he fell down like a fairy and muttered to Neville and Blaise who were sitting on either side of him "Don't people usually faint backwards?"

Blaise nodded while staring at Quirrel as well while Neville looked around as Dumbledore told the students to head back to their common rooms, but since Slytherin was in the dungeons with the troll he ordered them to the library instead "Hey guys, I can't find Hermione."

Suddenly Harry felt a fire in the pit of his stomach and bolted from the table and started running, within moments he reached the first floor, in his head a voice said 'Left, the girl's bathroom at the end of the corridor!'

Harry reached the bathroom just as he heard a scream and didn't even stop to open the door, he just charged through it and the door exploded on contact, his wand was already in his right hand as Harry charged the twelve foot tall troll, he reached the troll and leapt up on to its back saw red as the troll raised its giant club and tried to smash Hermione who managed to just crawl out of the way, Harry climbed to its shoulder and with a war cry Harry cut through the trolls right arm severing it from the body.

Hermione watched as the trolls arm fell from the rest of its body and exploded into the same golden dust she saw the snake that attacked Harry turn into. She watched as the troll stumbled and fell into the wall crushing Harry between itself and the wall, Hermione let out a sob before she cried as a fiery spear exploded through the troll's chest followed by the troll bursting into the golden dust like its arm.

Harry sighed as he climbed out of the rubble of the wall "Stupid beast. Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione was shaking and shook her head "Harry? What happened?"

Harry helped her to her feet and explained as he led her to the Hospital Wing to get her checked out.

* * *

Harry smiled as he read the wizarding newspaper The Daily Prophet; it was the headline that made him smile.

_Lily Potter Nee Evans divorces James Potter._

Harry read the article which just went on about how his mother was divorcing James after he almost got her killed by using her as a shield, it explained that she was going to fight for custody of his brother Andrew, no doubt she wanted to save him from ending up like James and getting himself or someone else killed. It also went on about his own return to the wizarding world and Lily, no, his mother had explained how James had forced her to abandon him, but she never forced all the blame on James, she had accepted her share of the blame and explained that while James had forced her she didn't fight back, she had just agreed with him.

"Harry can we talk please?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him "Sure Hermione" Harry followed her into the library where she sat down at one of the furthest back desks with a large book "What's up?"

"Harry what happened with the Troll, and that snake, why did they burst into that gold dust and how did you jump six feet into the air and land on a troll's back to kill it and walk away with just a scratch and a few bruises."

Harry smiled slightly as Hermione tried to catch her breath after getting all that of her chest "Honestly Hermione, I have no answers for you, you know about as much as I do right now, Professor Dumbledore knows but he made a promise to someone not to tell me and I won't ask him to break his word." He answered while fingering the snake's fang he had turned into a necklace which was now around his neck, it was a familiar weight for some reason.

Hermione nodded and began to flick through the large book she was reading when she suddenly gasped "Harry look at this."

Harry came around the table to see Hermione pointing to a picture of a small red stone "The Philosophers Stone huh, it can turn lead into gold and produce the elixir of life which grants immortality, it was created by the alchemist Nicholas Flamel who is also famous for discovering the twelve uses for dragons blood with Albus Dumbledore. Well I guess we know what is in the third floor."

* * *

Harry, Blaise, Neville and Hermione were talking a stroll around the grounds when they saw lots of smoke coming from the Groundskeepers hut. They went over and found all the curtains closed so Harry knocked on the door, the group heard some muffled noises as the Groundskeeper Hagrid moved around.

After a minute the large hairy man opened the door "Oh, Harry, I've been meaning to come and see ye, but never really had to time, but uh… now's not really a good time for a chat."

Harry sighed as he figured Hagrid was up to something "Hagrid, are you doing something you're not supposed to in there"

Hagrid began to stutter nervously "Quick come inside."

The four students all entered the small wooden house and were immediately to hot "What is with the heat?"

Harry shrugged at Hermione's question "I don't really notice it."

Blaise and Neville were staring at a large egg sitting in the fire place "Hagrid is that what I think it is."

Hagrid looked nervous about answering Blaise but relented when all four stared at him "Yeah."

"Where did you get it?"

Hagrid looked pleased with himself as he answered "I won it, from a chap down at the pub. He seemed awfully glad to be rid of it now that I think of it."

Harry felt his eye twitch as the Dragon's egg began to shake in the fire.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry turned from his path to the Hufflepuff common room when Neville came running up to him and almost crashed into him "Neville, what's the rush, where's the fire kiddo? Whoa, déjà vu."

Neville looked at Harry strangely for a moment before he shook his head "I was on my way back to the common room when I saw someone enter the Third Floor corridor."

Harry immediately turned serious "Neville, go find some teachers, McGonagall, or Flitwick and tell them what's going on, I'm going on ahead."

Harry sprinted back to the stairway and ran to the third floor as he reached the door he heard music which he immediately knew came from a harp, he barged through the door splintering it and waking the Cerberus who snarled at him before it lunged and tried to tear him apart but Harry dodged it by sliding under the large three headed dog before thrusting his wand upwards and piercing through its chest with the same battle spell that creates a fiery spear, the Cerberus dropped dead and some golden dust escaped its mouth leaving only the hide behind.

Harry lifted the trapdoor and looked down, he could see into the darkness down there like it was in the daylight, he saw a large plant Professor Sprout had called Devils Snare, he quickly drew his wand and fired of several Incendio's down there, once the plant was dead and crispy he jumped down before quickly finding another door which he ran through, he found himself in a large room full of birds.

"No, not birds, keys with wings, I don't have time for these games!"

Harry shook his head and quickly turned and slashed through the door and entered the next room, inside he found a massive chess board, Harry glared at the chess board and marched across, as he reached the other side the row of pawns all came alive and drew their swords, Harry quickly blocked a sword strike with Protego Physica before slashing through the nearest with the a dark cutting curse Sectumsempra, the others turned to face him as the White king drew its large sword and tried to take his head off.

Harry blocked again with Protego Physica before he used a lot of magic to cut right through the king's sword followed by the king, Harry smirked as the king fell neatly into two pieces and charged through the next door into the next room and was immediately slammed into the wall next to the door by something large.

Harry looked up to see a troll, much larger than the one he had killed several months ago on Halloween "Ok, now I'm angry."

The troll had grabbed him and was holding him in the air as the black and orange flames burst from his body turning the trolls hand and forearm into ash, Harry quickly fired a hail of fiery arrows from his wand into the trolls face as he fell to the ground. The troll never even got a chance to scream as it burst into dust. Harry picked himself up of the ground and dusted himself off and entered the next room, standing in his way was a wall of blackish flames which disappeared when Harry stared at them, and he shrugged his shoulders and entered the final room and stopped when he saw Quirrel standing in front of a large ornate mirror.

"So, the stuttering fool was the one after the stone the whole time."

Quirrel glared as he spotted Harry and fired several ropes from his wand, Harry sliced them apart with Sectumsempra and fired several fire arrows at Quirrel who cast a Protego to block the arrows.

Harry glared and sprinted forwards while simultaneously firing fire arrows at him, once he was close enough Harry lashed out with a spinning kick to Quirrel's chest sending him crashing to the floor, Harry quickly jumped on him and restrained him, at least he tried to as when he came into contact with Quirrel he began to burn up and slowly his skin turned to ash.

Harry felt a pain in his scar as a second voice screamed alongside Quirrel's, Harry jumped back away from Quirrel as some sort of black smoke began to rise from Quirrel's remains, before Harry could move the spirit rushed at Harry no doubt trying to posses him, but as soon as it came close a bright light exploded from Harry's eyes and caused the spirit to scream in pain as it was forced to flee.

Albus Dumbledore rushed into the chamber to see the light force the spirit of Voldemort away, and when the light faded Harry was unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Harry woke with a groan before he felt the sun shine on him through a window and he quickly felt much better "I'm glad to see you awake Harry."

Harry turned his head to see Dumbledore standing at the foot of his bed "The Philosophers Stone Professor?"

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm him "It is safe, Nicholas has already taken it back, I urged him to keep it with him until his new defenses were complete" Harry nodded before he laid his head back and tried to rest "Do you know what your plans are for the holidays Harry?"

Harry shook his head "No idea Professor."

"I see."

* * *

The final day of the school year was mostly making sure they had everything, once they had Harry met up with Hermione, Blaise and Neville and they headed down to the Hogsmeade Station to catch the Hogwarts Express back to London.

"So what are your plans for the summer, I'm headed to our family's summer house in Italy?"

Hermione smiled at Blaise "I'm going to France with my parents; it's going to be so much fun, how about you Neville."

Neville shook his head but smiled "Not much, probably get some new and exciting plants for my Greenhouse. Harry?"

When he didn't reply the three turned to find that both he and his trunk had vanished without a trace.

* * *

Albus sighed as he stood over the hide of the Cerberus, Harry's spoils, time to send this to Olympus and hope that Apollo understands "Lord Apollo, God of the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, truth, prophecy, and oracles, of offer this sacrifice to you in the name of your son."

He watched as the hide of the Cerberus vanished in a flash of light before turning away and heading up to his office.

* * *

Spells

Protego Physica = shield that blocks physical things not spells


	12. Chapter 12

AN: okay folks, here the second year at Hogwarts and probably the last one at Hogwarts for a while, he probably wont go for his third year but most probably will for the fourth year and the triwiz tournament.

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry James Potter spun around and had to brace himself as he was tackled by a bushy brown missile by the name of Hermione Jane Granger, close behind her was Neville, Blaise, and his fellow year mates from Hufflepuff.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"What the hell are you talking about Hermione?"

His house mate Hannah Abbot, a petite young blonde haired girl in his year answered before Blaise or Neville could get a word out "Harry you disappeared at the end of last year on the way to the Hogwarts express, everyone has been searching for you for months."

Harry shook his head "No, our first year only just ended, where on the way to the Hogwarts Express now."

"I am afraid not Mr. Potter" Everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing of to the side "What your friends say is true, if you would come with me so we can try and figure this out."

* * *

"So you have no idea where you have been?"

Harry shook his head, standing around him in the headmasters office was Dumbledore, the heads of houses, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape, the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, the head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, and his mother.

"Of course he's lying."

Harry turned his head and glared at Snape who instinctively took a step back "Call me a liar again and see what I do to you."

"You arrogant little-"

"Severus!" Everyone looked at Dumbledore to see him glaring at Snape "I will not tolerate you calling Mr. Potter a liar, he has been entirely truthful, and unless you wish me to let Mr. Potter challenge you to a duel for the slight against his honor you shall be silent."

Harry held up his wand and made a magical oath right there "I Harry James Potter do hereby swear on my life and my magic that I have no idea where I have been for the past several months nor did I have any idea that I was even missing and if Severus Snape call me a liar one more time I will tear his head from his shoulders, so mote it be."

The tip of his wand flashed indicating that his oath had been accepted and since he was still alive he glared at Snape who practically shit himself from his oath "Harry please try to calm down, we're only trying to find out what happened to you."

Harry glared at who was speaking to me before he realized it was his mother and smiled at her apologetically and she smiled and nodded "its okay Harry."

Dumbledore nodded "Very well Harry, you may return to your dorm, I will have some food sent down to you."

Harry nodded and walked out of the office with his mother right behind him, once they reached the bottom of the stairs Lily pulled him into a hug "Oh Harry, I'm so glad that your okay, I've been so worried."

Harry nodded, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was missing several months "So, um… did anything happen while I was missing?"

Lily smiled and nodded "I divorced James, so I'm an Evans again, but James used the Potter fortune to make sure I couldn't take Andrew, he's starting this year, so be careful, he blames you for my divorcing James and thinks that you're here to steal his fame, something that James has been encouraging. Your friends have been worried about you."

Harry nodded "Yeah, not surprising, they're good friends."

Lily nodded and smiled as she hugged Harry again, her smile become wider when he hugged her back "Mom, I forgive you."

Lily stepped back and looked at him before tears fell down her cheeks "Thank you Harry." She then kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom, don't break my trust again, I don't think I can handle that."

* * *

The next morning Harry got up and went for a shower, he spent almost a half an hour just soaking under the water before he got out and ready for the day, as he was getting dressed he realized that he was missing his lion headed with the three horned goats head on the shoulder leather jacket.

Harry sighed and decided to just go down to breakfast in jeans, hiking boots and a green button up shirt which he rolled up the sleeves up to his elbows and placed a black tie on around his neck to finish the look.

As he entered the great hall he was suddenly interrupted on his way to his house table to eat "So you're my pathetic brother."

Harry turned and when he saw his brother he couldn't help the laughter that spilled from his mouth, Andrew's face went red because he knew that Harry was laughing at him, pretty quickly Harry was using the Ravenclaw table to keep himself standing because he was laughing so hard.

Hermione frowned slightly "Harry what's so funny?"

Harry managed to get his laughter under control but still had a major smile on his face showing his amusement "This is my brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, from the way people talked about you I expected, I don't know, someone like fucking Hercules, not a chubby potato with legs."

The entire school burst into laughter minus Andrew and Ron Weasley, it was true, Andrew was a short chubby kid, with Lily's red hair and James' brown eyes had to were glasses, unlike Harry who was in excellent physical shape, he was tall for his age, he had messy black hair and his mothers emerald green eyes and didn't have to wear glasses.

Andrew was absolutely furious and as Harry broke down into laughter again he drew his wand and cast a curse at Harry who dodged by accident when he fell to the ground laughing, the spell just happened to strike Snape right in the face just as he entered the Great hall.

Harry quickly got back to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and made his way over to sit with Hannah and Susan who were both giggling and blushing while sneaking glances at his well defined chest.

* * *

"So you're really going then Grover?"

Grover nodded to Luke "Yep, I'm headed to Yancey Academy in the city with Chiron."

Annabeth smiled "You make sure to stay safe Grover."

Grover nodded and Luke shook his hand and gave Annabeth a quick hug before he headed down to the SUV where Argus was waiting for him.

"Our group is getting smaller and smaller all the time."

Annabeth nodded "It's only temporary, Grover will be fine, and Harry will be back."

Luke smiled but it was strained as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Harry was calmly walking down the corridor on the second floor with his hands in his jeans pockets "I hate Halloween."

Hermione giggled while Neville and Blaise smiled, as they rounded the next corner Harry spotted water on the floor and writing on the wall as they got closer the other three noticed the writing as well "The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened Again."

Harry scowled at the writing on the wall "Bloody hell, why does this have to happen to me."

Hermione shook her head "I wonder what it means?"

Harry shook his head at Blaise who was about to explain "Later Blaise, for now we need to leave."

"Wait" They turned to Neville who was staring at one of the torch brackets on the wall "What is that?"

Harry moved closer and then sighed "It's Mrs. Norris, it's time to go, now."

* * *

The next morning news had spread all over the school, about the chamber of secrets, and how Andrew was the one to open it because he had been found at the scene of the crime by the other students, Harry didn't believe that for a minute, his brother was a total bitch, and an asshole, but not anything close to a killer.

Months went by and soon the new DADA Professor Gilderoy Lockhart started a dueling club, Harry, Neville and Hermione decided to go just for fun while Blaise had decided to stay in the common room and hang out with his new friends he made, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

The night was a disaster, Lockhart got his ass handed to him by Snape by a single spell, then they had Andrew duel Draco, the two had been fighting all year ever since Andrew called Draco the pathetic son of a worthless Death Eater. But during the duel Draco cast the Serpent Summoning charm Serpensortia, the crowd screamed as a long Cobra appeared on the stage, but instead of attacking Andrew like Draco intended, the snake turned and stared at Harry's roommate Justin, Justin had frozen in fear but as the Cobra struck Harry appeared at Justin's side with his arm out in front to take the bite, the snake tried to bite him but was unable to pierce his skin.

* * *

Harry was calmly standing at the top of the Astronomy tower staring at the sun which was just setting over the Black Lake.

"Harry it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done to protect him."

Harry sighed "I know that here" he tapped his head "But in my heart I feel like I failed Professor Dumbledore."

Albus sighed as he stood behind Harry "Harry you were nowhere near the area when Justin was attacked."

Harry nodded "I know this, but even though he and I don't speak often he is still a friend, and I couldn't protect him."

"Harry, let me tell you something I was told many years ago" Harry didn't move but Albus could tell that Harry was paying attention "Don't get angry, get even" Harry smirked which Albus saw "Anger clouds the mind, keep your emotions in check when in battle, and your opponent cannot use them against you."

* * *

Harry snarled out "Flammae Sagittis!"

Multiple flaming arrows shot from his wand which Harry moved around himself in a wide arc forcing the large Acromantula's back away from himself and Neville "Follow the spiders, if I ever see Hagrid again remind me to give him a good old fashion ass kicking Neville!"

* * *

Harry ducked as a spell came right at his back from behind, Harry quickly dodged and returned fire with a stunner while the spell that was shot at his back continued on until it struck a sixth year student coming around the corridor.

Harry watched as Andrew fell to the ground out cold before Harry ran over to the sixth year girl who now had a deep gash across her pelvis "Hey there let me see it."

The girl shook her head but Harry insisted, when he saw the wound he cursed and gently began to stroke the tip of his wand across the wound, the girl shuddered and watched as the wound slowly healed leaving only a faint scar "There, now I need you to go and find a teacher, report this, and report that Hermione Granger, Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass have been attacked by the monster."

Before the girl could reply Harry took off down the corridor looking around wildly "Where the hell is this thing, it can't have gotten away damn it."

* * *

Harry stared down at the tree young girls who had just be petrified yesterday, on another bed sat Colin Creevey, a first year Gryffindor who had also been petrified, and next to him was Justin.

"Harry."

Harry turned his head so he could see Blaise standing there looking at Tracy and Daphne but his eyes kept going back to Tracy, Blaise was obviously in love with the girl, suddenly an image of a beautiful girl with long brown hair and amazing blue eyes flashed through his mind and he felt his heart clench "What Blaise."

"You're going to destroy the thing that did this right."

Harry nodded "Of course."

* * *

Harry sat at a desk in the Hufflepuff dorms staring at a small black diary "Tom Marvolo Riddle huh, nice to meet you heir of Slytherin."

* * *

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever huh, not if I have anything to say about it."

Harry stood listening to the teachers argue about closing the school from around the corner of the corridor, he had already figured out what the creature was thanks to Hermione, it was a Basilisk, and it was one thousand years old. She had also figured out that it was getting around the castle by using the pipes behind the walls.

"Now to find the entrance to the chamber, it was supposedly opened fifty years ago and one student died" Harry snapped his fingers as he realized "What if that student never left."

Harry turned and sprinted down the corridor as the teachers left and entered the second floor girls bathroom "Myrtle, are you in here?"

"Who's there?"

Harry spun and saw Moaning Myrtle emerge from a toilet stall "I just need to know one thing then I'll leave, I need to know how you died."

Harry listened as Myrtle explained about the large yellow eyes, the last thing she saw coming from the sink in the middle of the bathroom, Harry turned and marched towards it and cast "Bombarda Maxima!"

The sink exploded sending shrapnel everywhere but Harry simple kept walking and dropped right down into the newly discovered pipe without a second thought. When he reached the bottom he shot out of the pipe and rolled before coming to in a kneeling position with his wand at the ready. He saw bones of rodents all around on the floor and further down a long damp tunnel he saw a large metal door with snakes all over it.

Once again he tried to simply blast the door open but his spell didn't even scratch it "Damn it, _~~OPEN~~_"

The door slowly opened and Harry frowned slightly before heading in, inside he saw a long walkway with water on each side and large snake statues in the water, and ahead was a large stone bust of who he guessed was Slytherin himself, and lying before that was a young red haired girl, Ginny Weasley.

He ran over and checked her pulse only to find it weak "She won't wake up."

Harry turned and glared at the young transparent teenager that stepped out of the shadows "Shut your mouth or I'll do it for you Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Riddle looked about to spit nails he was so angry, he marched over to the bust of Slytherin and spoke ~~_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four~~_

Harry watched as the mouth opened and much faster than he expected a sixty foot thousand pound Basilisk shot from the newly opened tunnel right at him, Harry rolled to the side but he looked the Basilisk right in the eye as it past "Why am I not dead?"

The Basilisk turned and hissed at him, Harry quickly pointed his wand and started firing "Flammae Sagittis!"

The flaming arrows did nothing more that piss the great beast of, the creature lunged and Harry rolled to the left just avoiding the giant snakes jaws which was filled with razor sharp fangs the size of steak knives.

The ground exploded from the force behind the Basilisks charge sending harry rolling away whit h the Basilisk quickly following him, Harry rolled to a stop and quickly cast "Flammae Hasta!"

The Basilisk moved its head around the flaming spear which shot from his wand and hissed at him again _~~KILL~~_ Harry quickly ducked and rolled to avoid yet another lunge from the massive serpent but he wasn't fast enough this time as the Basilisk managed to turn and attack faster again than Harry expected sending him crashing to the ground.

Harry looked to find the dairy of Tom Riddle and smirked "So you're a shade is that it, a fragment of a soul, nothing more than a god damn memory!"

Harry grabbed the diary as his hands burst into flames as bright as the sun and in an instant the diary was reduced to ash and Tom Riddle seemed to explode. But this cost him as the Basilisk caught him of guard.

'Stupid, that was the first thing Chiron taught me, never ignore or forget about an enemy! Wait, I remember, damn Hecate!'

Harry spun and leapt up as the Basilisk lunged again and jumped of its head and onto its back, then both Harry and the Basilisk were distracted by a scream, both turned to see Ginny crawling way from the fight, unfortunately the Basilisk recovered first and managed to buck Harry of, it moved fast and Ginny had to cover her ears as Harry's scream of pain echoed across the cavern.

The Basilisk had caught Harry in its jaws, it had him at the waist and his right arm was stuck in its mouth as well, Harry glared at the beast and then saw Ginny cowering in fear 'Damn you beast, if this is my time to die, I'm sure as hell going to take you DOWN WITH ME! FLAMME SAGITTIS!"

The Basilisk opened its mouth letting Harry fall to the floor with a dull thud as the Basilisk screeched and hissed in agony as thousands of tiny flaming arrows were imbedded in the roof of its mouth and piercing its brain. The giant serpent flailed about before finally it fell to the floor dead with a thump that shook the cavern while smoke emerged from the snakes open maw.

Harry fought back a scream as he felt the immense amount of poison flowing through his veins, suddenly in a flash of light Harry's backpack, the one he left at Camp Half-Blood appeared "Ginny, come here."

Ginny Weasley quickly crawled over "Y-Y-You're Harry right, Andrew's b-brother, are you going to be alright?"

Harry smiled as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and told a slight stretching of the truth "Yeah, I'm just drained and hungry, in my back pack there should be either a zip-lock bag full of small squares of food or a flask, can you get it for me, I can't move just yet."

Ginny nodded, she was still pale as a ghost "Don't worry Ginny, the beast is dead, and this wasn't your fault, you were being possessed, by a memory of the wizard known as Voldemort."

Ginny began to cry as she brought out the flask full of Nectar and carefully took the lid of, she then slowly lifted his head and held the flask to his lips, Harry began to drink deeply even though he knew the risk of drinking too much Nectar, he stopped when the burning feeling of the Basilisks poison faded and was replaced by a nice warmth that spread through his whole body.

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet startling Ginny, he smiled and helped her up of the ground before carefully putting the Nectar back in his back pack which he placed on his bag, and he lifted his now ruined shirt and saw many small scars on his stomach where the fangs had pierced him. He then looked at the dead Basilisk and smiled before turning to Ginny.

"Ginny, why don't you head back out that way, I'll meet up with you, I just need to make sure this thing is dead" Ginny nodded and took off at a run to get away from this nightmare, harry then turned back to the Basilisk "I Harry James Potter sacrifice the spoils of this beast to my father Apollo so that he may know I'm on my way home."

Harry watched the hide of the basilisk vanish and turned to head back up to the castle with Ginny.

* * *

Harry smiled as the Weasley's left the Headmaster's office and headed for the hospital wing to get Ginny checked out, then Harry sighed and turned to Professor Dumbledore 'Hecate is your mother isn't she."

Albus nodded "She is. I take it you remember."

Harry glared at him but then he relented "Yeah, I remember my siblings and friends that I haven't seen in two years, and Annabeth. I'm leaving, I need to get back to the camp; I don't know whether I'll be back next year."

Dumbledore nodded "I understand but let me say it would be nice for you to come back."

Harry nodded and stood up before he paused "Does my mother know the truth?"

Dumbledore nodded "She does, she assumed that you didn't and didn't want you to know if you didn't need to" Harry nodded and Albus passed him a tin can "It is a portkey, tell Chiron I said hello, don't worry about your friends, they will be fine in a few days when the Mandrakes are ready, I shall tell them that you had to leave early and then I shall leave contacting them if you do not return next year to you."

Harry grabbed the portkey and quickly decided that he hated most forms of magical travel as he slammed into the ground, he looked up to see Thalia's pine tree and storm clouds over head "Hey Thalia, I'm back."

He got to his feet and smiled as he saw the camp down at the bottom of the valley and began his slow walk there, his clothes torn and his new scars visible for all to see, he smiled when he smelt food "its dinner time, lovely."

Harry reached the dining hall and entered and just as he expected the whole camp went silent as he approached Chiron who stood in shock at his unexpected arrival "Hey Chiron, I'm back."

Harry heard his name screamed as he suddenly passed out, the events of the day finally catching up to him.

* * *

Spells

Flamme Sagittis = flaming arrow

Flamme Hasta = flaming spear


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay peoples here is the next chapter so please enjoy

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes wondering where he was for a brief moment before he recognized the infirmary at the Camp, he looked down and smiled when he saw Annabeth sitting next to him, she had fallen asleep with her head resting on his chest, next to her who had also fallen asleep was Kayla.

"Harry."

Harry looked do see Chiron, Luke, Charles, and his older brothers standing at the door to the infirmary, they had grown older, except for Chiron, he was the same as ever. He managed to get out of the bed and laid Annabeth's head back down softly before exiting the infirmary, once he had Harry was suddenly knocked to the floor by a hard punch to the face "Where the fuck have you been Harry? Don't you know how worried everyone has been?"

Harry rubbed his jaw as he stood "It's good to see you as well Michael."

"Harry, where have you been for the past two years?"

Just as he opened his mouth to answer he heard movement from inside the infirmary before he heard Kayla "Harry?"

Harry sighed "Out here Kayla."

Suddenly Harry was back on the ground as Kayla had jumped him "Oh Harry, where the hell have you been!"

Harry got to his feet and pulled Kayla up with him and then saw her, Annabeth was standing at the door to the infirmary, her eyes were red and she had dried tear tracks on her cheeks, but to him she still looked absolutely beautiful "Annabeth."

Annabeth took a single step forwards before. SLAP! Harry stared at her for a moment before his hand came up to his now red cheek and saw that Annabeth was crying again "You bastard, how could you just leave me like that?"

Harry shook his head and spoke softly "It wasn't my fault."

Chiron stepped in between the two teenagers "What do you mean Harry, what happened?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the morning sky "Two years ago after my quest, I made a sacrifice of Phoenix feathers, a Gorgons eye and a Medusa's eye to Hecate, I had hoped for more magical power to help in the future should I need it, instead a fiery tornado appeared and all I feel is pain, the next thing I know is I'm in England, and Hecate was there, she said that I was needed there, then she gave me magical knowledge but took all my memories of my family, my friends, the camp" he then looked at Annabeth "And of you. I spent the past two years at a magic school in Scotland, had a wild ride, killed some monsters, and made some new friends. Then just yesterday during a battle against a thousand year old Basilisk all my memories came back. So I left and came back here as soon as I could, oh by the way Chiron, Albus Dumbledore sends his regards."

Chiron sighed as he stamped his hooves "I should have figured Albus would have something to do with this, now I understand that that was just the quick version, Harry I want you to go and get dressed, you shall accompany me to Olympus where we will see your father and explain everything to him."

Harry nodded but he had never looked away from Annabeth, he moved closer to her but she turned and ran off towards the cabins.

Harry scowled up at the sky before he felt Kayla hug him and Will placed his hand on his shoulder "Easy Harry, she's just confused, give her some time."

Kayla nodded "She has been so worried these past two years, and then you show up last night out of the blue like that and pass out on us, plus the new scars you have. She's just a bit overwhelmed, but she'll be fine, when you get back from Olympus she'll be fine, you'll see."

Harry nodded and ran his hand through his hair and felt the edge of the Falcon's eye "I had forgotten about this."

Luke frowned in thought "How could you forget something attached to your face?"

Charles smiled "Hecate must have placed a powerful magical illusion over to him to make him appear normal. But what I want to hear about is this battle you had against a thousand year old Basilisk, those serpents are extremely powerful at several years old, but one thousand years old, I won't even pretend that I would have survived."

Harry laughed "Yeah I got lucky really, the Basilisk managed to get a hold of me-"

"Those scars on your back and stomach right, that's where it got you?"

Harry nodded to Luke 'Yeah, but it also had my arm and my wand pinned in its mouth as well, so I simply fired as many flaming arrows into the roof of its mouth as I could."

Chiron stomped his hoof in approval "A good idea, the hide of a basilisk is like armor, incredibly difficult to pierce even with Celestial Bronze, and it is magic resistant, but the inside of the creature would be like any other creature, vulnerable."

Harry smiled as Michael patted him on the back "Nicely done little bro."

"So where is Grover, I figured he would be here?"

Chiron nodded "He would, but he is currently at Yancy academy."

Harry smiled "So he's looking after another demigod, I still don't understand why he never got his license for getting me to camp."

Chiron sighed "It is unfortunate, but the Cloven Council decided that since he wasn't actively sent out looking for you to bring you to camp it doesn't count, so that is why he is at Yancy Academy, I am also stationed there, I was only back for the weekend."

Charles nodded "So Harry anything you can tell me about magical forging?"

Harry laughed and shook his head "Sorry, I can sit and talk with you when I get back about any charms or enchantments that could be of use, by the way Charles, any idea why I can't summon Dein Nomos anymore."

Charles stopped and thought for a moment before nodding to himself "I see, Dein Nomos is a remarkable weapon I'm quite happy to admit that it is one of my best pieces of art, you treated it like an extension of yourself, but when you disappeared Annabeth started to use it so it still had a purpose, but now it seems that Dein Nomos has chosen a new master."

Harry nodded and smiled "Well if she's going to use a sword I'm glad it's Dein Nomos, it served me well so now it can protect her instead of me, besides I'm not much of a swordsmen despite how much I try, I'm an Archer and proud to be one."

Will, Michael and Kayla all smiled and nodded their agreement "The children of Apollo, man we sound like a boy band or something."

Luke and Charles started laughing at Michael's comment and Chiron just smiled.

"Hey Beckendorf!"

The group turned to see a young kid around eleven run up to them, Charles smiled at him and waited for him to catch his breath "Your cabin is looking for you."

Charles nodded and gave the kid a smile, the kid then ran back of too his training.

"Still shy I see Charles."

Charles blushed slightly while the group laughed "Hey Harry, you're going to need a new weapon, a bow I think, come see me when you're done on Olympus and after you and Annabeth have spoken, so we can get started on your weapon, with the amount of trouble you get in, and with what's happening on Olympus you'll need it, but for now, I need to go grab something for you, meet me by Thalia's Tree on Half-Blood Hill."

Harry nodded and headed back to Cabin seven, his cabin with his siblings. As he entered the cabin he found several new faces staring at him "Uh hello?"

Will smiled as he entered "Everyone this is Harry, best Archer since our father, Harry meet your younger siblings."

Harry looked at his three older siblings and said "Younger siblings!"

Michael nodded with an amused smirk on his face "Yeah seems after father sired you Harry, he got around a bit."

Harry felt his eyebrow twitch while Will shook his head "Meet everyone later, you don't want to keep Chiron waiting."

Harry nodded and stripped of his tattered shirt as he entered the bathroom for a shower not noticing the younger females staring and blushing at his toned chest and abs while the boys stared in awe and shock at the knife like wounds across his stomach and back.

Harry exited a few minutes later and quickly got dressed, Kayla had laid out a pair of dress pants, dress shoes and an emerald green button up long-sleeved shirt to match his eyes which he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, once he was dressed he was exiting the cabin and spotted the Shield of Helios on the wall and smiled "There you are."

He picked up the shield an put it on his left arm, once it was settled the shield glowed and transformed into a gold wristwatch, once he looked at the watch he quickly checked his pockets before cussing "Damn!"

Michael looked up from the picture he was drawing "What's up Harry? Lose something?"

"Yeah the pocket watch dad gave me years ago."

Michael shook his head "Sorry bro, but we didn't find it."

Harry sighed and exited the cabin with a wave over his shoulder to Michael, he calmly made his way through the camp to Half-Blood hill when his instincts told him to duck, so he did and saw a familiar electric spear pass over where his shoulder had been "Hello Clarisse."

Harry quickly flipped into a cartwheel to avoid a lunge "Glad to have you back Potter."

Harry stood on his hands smiling at Clarisse who smirked and lunged again, he kicked out with his left leg and Clarisse used her spear to block the kick, which was what Harry wanted, he lowered his right leg under her spear and kicked upwards sending it into the air where it landed several feet away point first into the ground.

Clarisse responded by kicking his left arm out from under him and Harry fell to the ground where Clarisse placed her foot at his throat "So are you going to tell me where you've been for the past two years."

Harry nodded as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet "Yeah, but not right now, I'm meeting Chiron and then heading to Olympus to see my dad" Clarisse looked slightly jealous that he got to go and see his dad and Harry smiled "Want me to say hi to your dad for you?"

Clarisse snorted in amusement "Yeah right, just hurry it up, I want a story of slaying monsters."

Harry nodded and said over his shoulder "You won't be disappointed."

Harry waved at some of the other campers he knew as they walked past him and blushed when the daughters of Aphrodite who had been playing volleyball in their bikini's all waved and blew him kisses while saying "Come over sometime" or "Come play with us Harry" while putting emphasis on the word play while striking sexy poses.

Harry managed to get his blush under control as he approached the hill and found Charles waiting for him with a small briefcase "What is the box Charles."

Beckendorf smiled and held it for him to open, Harry did so and sitting inside was a small one handed crossbow made from metal and had been painted, the bow parts were vertical and sharp on the edges so it could be used as a blade and could flip down into the frame to make it appear as a simple handgun and was about the size of a large handgun and was held like one.

Harry whistled in appreciation "Nice, what's the occasion."

Charles laughed "I was making this for you when you disappeared; you always have enjoyed my art."

Harry smiled as he took it out of the briefcase "True, but your art is practical unlike mine. But this is amazing, what's it called."

Charles smiled "It hasn't got a name yet, that honor belongs to you."

"I'll name it, Blue Rose." Harry said as he looked down the sights and made sure it was in perfect order.

Charles laughed "Ironic considering its red and rose's aren't dangerous at all unlike this beautiful piece of art."

"Thanks buddy." Harry smiled as Charles handed him a holster for it which Harry attached to his belt and then shook Charles's hand.

Charles smiled and blushed at his praise "Just remember to come see me when you get back so we can work on your new bow."

Harry nodded and smiled as Charles headed back towards the camp. Harry headed down the hill towards the white SUV where Argus and Chiron where waiting for him when he heard someone.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned with a smile as he recognized that voice anywhere and caught Annabeth as she jumped on him and pressed her lips to his and kissed him with all the love and passion she could, after almost a minute they broke apart, breathing heavily and both had swollen lips.

"Don't you dare make me wait like that again, you get your butt back here after you see your father, you may not be at fault for what happened, but you still have to make it up to me."

Harry smiled "If making up means kissing you like I just did over and over again, I think that is an awesome punishment and I shall endeavor to be naughty in the future for more punishment."

Annabeth blushed and hid her face in his chest as she muttered "Pervert."

Harry laughed as he held her close and breathed in her scent "Sometimes but only with you, I knew that I was missing something these past two years but could never figure out what, now I know that I was missing you and I curse Hecate for forcing us apart, but now I realized something, I love you Annabeth Chase, more than anything."

Annabeth smiled at him with tears falling from her blue eyes "I love you to Harry Potter."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is the longest chap i have writen so far. Harry's new Weapon will be posted as a link on my profile. Also i am really sorry to everyone, documaent manager screwed me over when i was posting the chap.

* * *

"Let me make sure I understand this, Olympus is six hundred floors above the Empire State Building."

Chiron nodded as he headed inside "Yes Olympus and the gods move with Western Civilization, I do recall explaining this to you once before Harry. Now we shouldn't keep your father waiting."

Harry nodded while he struggled to accept what he was seeing, Chiron was wearing an old jacket and was in a wheelchair that hid his lower half with the help of the Mystical Mist and gave him the appearance of a crippled man in a wheelchair.

Harry shook his head and rushed to catch up with Chiron who was speaking with some dude who after they finished speaking opened the elevator doors letting them in to the elevator.

"Next stop Olympus."

Harry felt himself forced down to the ground as the elevator shot upwards at high speeds "Shit."

Harry unable to brace himself for the sudden stop was thrown right into the roof of the elevator before falling back to the floor with a dull thud "Damn it, next time I take the stairs."

Chiron chuckled as Harry got to his feet while rubbing his sore head "Believe me Harry, the elevator is better than the stairs."

Harry stepped out of the elevator and starred at his surroundings, all over the place minor god and peaceful creatures like nymphs and other such creatures were wandering about, some of them stopped to stare at him, the demigod son of Apollo and Harry began to feel nervous.

Harry watched as the crowd ahead of him parted as a beautiful woman wearing white who had long auburn hair and eyes like the moon came rushing up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my little nephew, it's so wonderful to finally meet you."

Harry blinked in surprise before her words registered "Nephew, so then you're my Aunt- I mean Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled at him "Oh please, you may call me Aunt Artemis if you wish, and just so you know, your father let me deal with your other Aunt, the one that liked like a horsed faced human, she felt that it was her right as a 'normal' " she spat out the word normal "human to hurt you and treat you like a slave, so I turned her into a horse and told my hunters that she had wronged my family."

Harry smiled and laughed as he wiped away a tear and hugged her "Now come, your father is waiting for you, I had to threaten him to let me come and meet you here instead of him. Chiron, Zeus is waiting for you in the throne room."

Chiron nodded now out of the wheel chair "Yes Lady Artemis."

Artemis then led Harry towards the main temple but before they reached it she led him to a different but still large temple with two statues in front of it "Those statues, they are you and father right."

Artemis nodded with a smile on her face "Yes, we both have our own individual temples but we prefer this one, we are twins after all but don't believe your father if he calls me his baby sister, I'm the eldest not him."

As they entered the temple Harry saw his father pacing back and forth while muttering to himself, Harry shook his head and smiled "Dad."

Apollo stopped his pacing and looked over to him, much faster than Harry could follow Apollo had ran over and pulled Harry into a hug "Harry, don't you ever disappear like that again!"

"But dad, it wasn't my fault!"

Artemis pulled Apollo back and looked at Harry "Harry, why don't you tell us what happened, tell us everything."

Harry nodded and sat down on the stone steps of the temple and began his tale with the sacrifice to Hecate. He told his tale for over three hours and when he was done he felt drained emotionally.

Apollo was furious and had to be restrained by Artemis to stop him from confronting Hecate "Don't brother, we shall deal with it later, besides as the god of prophecy's you should understand Harry's destiny better than anyone."

Apollo stopped struggling and sat down next to his son and placed an arm over his shoulders and pulled him into a one armed hug "It's okay Harry, your Aunt is right, we'll deal with Hecate, for now, your Aunt and I have a gift, do you remember the basilisk hide you sent to me?"

Harry nodded as Artemis who he hadn't noticed had left returned with a box and explained as she set the box down in Harry's lap "We'll your headmaster Dumbledore sacrificed the hide of the Cerberus you killed a year ago to your father, so when I heard that you had lost the Chimera hide jacket your father made for you I gathered them and had a new jacket made for you."

Harry opened the box and inside was a snake skin leather, ankle length coat with a high collar, the outside was the Basilisks hide which was incredibly strong and would protect him from most weapons and spells but was still incredibly light but the inside was lined with the hide of the Cerberus for comfort which was amazingly soft with a hood made from the Cerberus' hide.

Harry smiled and quickly pulled it on "Wow, it fits perfectly, thank you Aunt Artemis, Dad."

Artemis hugged her nephew and smiled at her brother "Now, as much as we hate to cut this reunion short son, we must go speak with Zeus."

* * *

Harry watched as his father kneeled before Zeus in the throne room "Lord Zeus, I owe you an apology. I wrongly accused you of harming my son when he disappeared and for this I apologize."

Zeus stared down at Apollo before he said "And so you should."

That turned out to be the last straw for Harry, he still hated Zeus for taking his sight, but his father just made an honest apology and Zeus acted like he should be offering him his life as an apology instead.

"Hey, don't talk to my father like that! He said he was sorry, so now this is where you say apology accepted and drop it."

Zeus glared down at Harry while all the gods stared at Harry in shock "You dare tell me what to do boy."

"Oh please, you don't scare me oh God-Who-Has-His-Head-In-The-Clouds, from what Chiron told me, you lost your lightning bolt like a mortal loses their car keys."

Zeus' eyes flashed and the skies darkened, thunder shook the temple but like Harry said there was no lightning "You would do well to watch that mouth of yours boy, least I-"

"Least you what, what are you going to do without your precious Master Bolt, oh I know, you're going to turn around, bend over and fart a big old fucking lightning bolt at me. Well go ahead, do your worst, because like I said, I'm not afraid of you."

Zeus stared at him for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face, and was soon followed by laughter "No one has ever dared to speak to me like that, I look forward to watching how far you will go in the world boy, and I shall enjoy testing you."

Harry smirked "Yeah well it'll be one hell of a show, you'll see, one day I'll be a true hero."

* * *

"Harry what the hell has gotten into you."

Harry smiled at his father as they walked down to the elevator back to NYC "I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that, besides I guess I was still mad at him for taking my sight and I just flipped out. But I don't regret it, like I said to Zeus, I'm not afraid of him."

Apollo hugged his son before he said "I'm very proud of you, and your brothers and sister, make sure you tell them that when you return, I know it seems like I've been favoring you, but compared to you they all had normal lives, you truly needed me or I shudder to think what would have become of you."

Harry nodded before he smiled "Hey dad, maybe you should go and pay mom a visit."

Apollo smiled "Maybe, maybe not, we'll see in the future, for now though we are concerned with finding Zeus' Master Bolt."

Harry nodded and bid his father farewell and waved goodbye to his Aunt Artemis before heading back down to NYC where Argus was waiting for him to take him back to camp.

* * *

Harry sat in front of the fire just inside the border of the woods with the cabins in sight with Luke sitting across from him.

"What's going on Luke?"

Luke looked away before he smiled "Nothing, what makes you think that something is going on."

Harry scoffed as he took a sip from his drink "I know you, you're one of my best friends, and you may think that things have changed in two years but I can still read you like a book. Now talk."

Luke sighed "I hate my father Harry."

Harry nodded "Why?"

"He sent me on a quest, it was a quest that Hercules completed ages ago, and I failed, I think he knew that I would fail and sent me anyway and now the other campers have been forbidden to take any quests, for almost two years now."

Harry sighed and crossed his arms over his chest "I doubt it, he has claimed you after all, I think that all gods are like that."

Luke laughed bitterly "Your dad isn't."

"True, but my dad told me something to tell to my siblings which I'm also going to tell you, if he hadn't have come to me and helped me when I was eight, I would be as good as dead right now, possibly even worse."

Luke sighed and shook his head "Let's just forget it Harry. So did you really tell Zeus to go fart a lightning bolt?"

Harry chuckled and nodded as Charles came and sat down with them "So Harry, just so you know, you are now officially the sexiest, bravest and best dressed guy that has ever come to the Camp and half the girls, mostly the daughters of Aphrodite minus one or two are planning to get you into their bed as soon as possible despite the fact that you have a girlfriend while the other female half of the camp swear that if you and Annabeth break up they are going to have a big battle royal to decide who gets to comfort you in your hour of need and then become your new girlfriend, and just so you know, my sister Nyssa is part of the later half."

Harry groaned while Luke laughed along with Charles as he leaned back against a log meant to be used as a bench and laid his arm across his eyes "Great, just what I need. Does Annabeth know about this?"

"YOU BITCH!"

Luke chuckled as he sipped his drink "I'd guess that she just found out."

Will and Michael came over a few minutes later followed by Clarisse who had a smile going from ear to ear, Kayla who was giggling and Annabeth who looked furious, with them was also a girl Charles age with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Harry saw Charles look at her and blush heavily before he looked away trying to hide it.

Before any of the three could speak up Annabeth stormed over and sat down in his lap and kissed him hard, Harry looked at the others out of the corner of his eye and saw that they were smiling and Michael was giving him the thumbs up before Harry started to kiss her back.

Luke shook his head in amusement and looked to the others as they sat down around the fire pit "What was all the screaming about."

Kayla giggled in response and Clarisse outright laughed but it was the new girl who answered "Annabeth heard my sister Drew go on about how she was going to use her Charmspeak to seduce Harry Potter and make him fall in love with her, then bed him, then dump him and break his heart as is the stupid tradition in my cabin, and then rub it in Annabeth's face, last we saw Drew she was laid out on the ground with a black eye and missing a chunk of her hair."

"Nicely done Annabeth, now introductions please" Luke laughed out.

The girl smiled "I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, nice to meet you all."

But Annabeth didn't respond as she and Harry had completely forgotten about the others.

* * *

"So Harry, do you agree with the final design, because once I start forging I can't stop, so if you decide half way through that you changed your mind I'll kill you."

Harry chuckled as he looked over the final design for the his new bow that Charles would forge and Harry would enchant, they had been at this for a whole day already and expected to be shut in the forge for several more, they had told their friends that would not exit the forge until they were done.

"Yes Charles, I'm sure, we have gone over fifty different designs, some I like more but when it comes to me and how I fight plus my powers as a demigod and a wizard, this one will offer me the best results. I'm 100 percent sure that this weapon is perfect for me."

Charles nodded as he too looked over the designs, going over everything in his head and going through every possibility until he discovered the best way to do it "Oaky, I know what we have to do, first thing is get the forge as hot as I can, second, I need to forge every piece individually to get the best result by taking my time with every piece to make sure that they are perfect, then you need to enchant every individual piece, and make sure to add a resonating enchantment in with them, so that way once every piece has been assembled, every enchantment on every piece will resonate with the others and make the overall enchantment stronger."

Harry nodded paying attention to Charles before he stared at the forge and smirked, he thought back to when he killed the Chimera all those years ago, the flames that he had created in his hands, harry walked over to the forge and placed both his hands on it "Lord Apollo, God of the sun, please grant us the heat and flames of the sun for this forge so we may forge a great and powerful weapon in the name of Olympus."

Charles watched as the flames in the forge suddenly turned an almost blinding white causing him to smile "Perfect, we thank you Lord Apollo. So Harry, let's get this started."

Harry and Charles worked through the night stopping only for a moment to drink a small amount of Nectar and have an Ambrosia square that they split in half, then they went straight back to work, Charles spent almost an hour working on every piece, and Harry spent almost as long enchanting every piece, and it was quickly draining his magic, and every time he did he had to top up his magic with a sip of Nectar, and he was beginning to feel the negative side effects of drinking so much Nectar.

So after 36 hours Charles called a temporary stop so they could rest and recover, they slept for almost twelve solid hours and when they woke up they went right back to work, they continued this for almost a whole week. And finally they finished, Harry spent the next day recovering before he got to work using magic to decorate the bow with paint that wouldn't fade or chip.

Charles smiled while examining the finished product with Harry smiling next to him looking on as well "Harry my friend, we make an excellent team, this is most likely the best weapon I have ever or will ever forge in my life."

Harry smiled at him "Nah, no doubt you'll create other masterpieces in your lifetime."

Charles laughed and handed the weapon to Harry who held it in awe "It's amazingly light for its size, perfectly balanced, no arrows needed because it forms the arrows from my magic, and with the help of your father and Hecate it can form Celestial Bronze arrows from my magic instead of just normal arrows which I can form if needed."

Harry placed his index, middle and ring finger into the slots for his finger and pulled back the handle part, he took aim at a bull's-eye he had drawn and fired, a celestial bronze arrow fired from the tip and hit perfectly.

Harry adjusted his grip and moved a piece and the large bow rearranged itself into a flame designed sword "Beautiful."

* * *

Annabeth smiled as Harry leaned on her as she helped her exhausted boyfriend back to his cabin "So it's done."

Harry smiled tiredly "Yeah, it's amazing, perfect, a true masterpiece, Charles really is a master of his craft."

"I can't wait to see it."

Harry smiled at her before he let loose a long yawn "Tomorrow Annabeth, for now" Harry quickly kissed her "I need some sleep badly."

Annabeth nodded "You do, you look like hell."

"Yeah well if you pulled something like this, I bet you'd look the same, but I'd still think that you are the most beautiful person in the world" he replied as they entered Cabin 7.

Annabeth blushed but smiled as she let him drop down onto his bed where he smiled slightly before he fell right to sleep and she headed back to her own cabin.

* * *

Harry blocked a blow from Dein Nomos who was being wielded by its new master Annabeth, in Harry's hand was the flame patterned Bow-Sword which he hadn't given a name yet. With a flick of his wrist the sword adjusted itself into its bow form and Harry jumped backwards as he fired an arrow at Annabeth who managed to block with Dein Nomos.

She charged him and went for a low swing but Harry blocked with his Bow-Sword and spun it around knocking Dein Nomos away from him and with a flick of his wrist it was a sword once more with the point resting against Annabeth's armor over her chest.

Annabeth stopped and slowly caught her breath, Harry quickly caught the sound of an arrow flying through the air and turned and deflected the arrow fired by Michael with his sword, harry flicked his wrist and he was once more holding the bow, he and Michael began to run around the training field firing arrows at each other, well Michael was firing at Harry who was firing his own arrows to deflect Michaels arrows in mid flight. Harry spun to avoid an arrow as he ducked behind a tree, he flicked his wrist and he was holding his sword again, Harry reached behind him and drew his handheld crossbow.

Harry turned and charged out from behind the tree, he began to fire bolts from his crossbow as he charged, and when he was close enough to Michael who was dodging he slashed and cut through his bow before turning to block a thrust from Clarisse with his sword.

Harry raised his crossbow and aimed at her helmeted head; she moved to the side and tried to slam her spear into his side, but Harry blocked and tried to slice her across the forearms, but she rotated her arms and blocked with her grieves but a small slash mark was made in the stygian iron grieves.

Clarisse tried for a thrust as she backed off slightly, but Harry smirked and turned his back to her, his Basilisk hide coat easily blocked her spear and the electric tip didn't even leave a mark, Harry spun around with his Bow-Sword now in its bow form, his crossbow back in its holster on his belt and fired several arrows at high speed at Clarisse who blocked the shots with her spear only much to the surprise of everyone watching the arrows pierced right through her shield and Clarisse fell backwards onto her butt in shock as she starred at the oddly shaped arrow heads emerging from the face of her shield.

"Okay that will do" Harry helped Clarisse up while Chiron examined the last set of Arrows Harry had fired "A truly incredible weapon, well done Charles, Harry, now would you care to explain these arrows."

Everyone looked at the oddly shaped arrows, but the ones who paid the most attention were Michael, Will, Kayla and Charles, while Harry smiled "I was experimenting, since the arrows are formed from my magic I wanted to see if I could change the tips of the arrows."

And he had, the arrow head was celestial bronze but instead of the normal arrow head it had a circular head that was formed like a drill, Charles nodded "I see, the head on this arrows would increase the piercing power of the arrows by at least 80 percent depending on the speed of the arrow when launched. Incredible, do you mind if I forge some of these for others Harry."

Harry nodded "Sure, as long as my siblings get them, since I made them they are for Cabin 7 only."

Charles nodded "Agreed, so from now on Cabin 9 will forge these arrows for Cabin 7."

Chiron smiled at the new alliance between Hephaestus and Apollo "Harry, your new weapon is amazing, but it needs a name, May I make a suggestion" Harry nodded "**Diatrypon**."

Clarisse who had calmed down from her shock smiled "Piercer, huh, sounds appropriate."

Silena smiled "I can't wait to see the Hunter's of Artemis' faces when they see you guys tearing through monsters with ease with these new arrows" She blushed when the group looked at her "I don't like them, I hate how they think that "Love is Worthless", I can't wait to see them get their butts handed to them."

* * *

Harry stood looking up at the sky, all around the camp in every direction were heavy storm clouds "Something is about to happen. I can feel it."

Harry sat down on the rails of the porch on the Big House as Chiron trotted up next to him "Yes, I agree."

Harry frowned as he heard the thunder in the distance "You think it has something to do with this kid Percy Jackson?"

Chiron nodded "I do, and no doubt he is a child of one of the big three."

Harry shook his head "I find it laughable that those three can't even abide by their own laws they set down."

Chiron sighed "It is not my place to say otherwise, what do you intend to do, I told you about Annabeth's quest, it may be approaching, and if it is young Percy who she will accompany, then Grover will most likely go with them. You know the rules."

"I'm going with them, and I'm not asking Chiron, you know that I respect you, but I won't let them do this alone, this Percy sounds like a nice kid, and Grover and Annabeth are my best friend and my Girlfriend."

Chiron nodded "I thought that you might say that."

* * *

Harry watched from a distance as a young man with black hair and green eyes who could have passed as his brother was fight the Minotaur, Harry saw Grover laying on the ground unconscious, and the woman that was with them had disappeared. He watched as the kid he guessed was Percy Jackson managed to slay the Minotaur with its own horn which became a spoil of war.

Harry marched up the hill with Annabeth and Chiron with him, he stood at the back and watched as Percy Jackson finally passed out. He then went over to Grover who was mumbling about food and smiled, he reached down and slapped Grover across the face, and he woke up with a start and tried to focus as he saw him.

"Grover, man it's good to see you."

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry smiled as he help Grover up and immediately was pulled into a manly hug "Damn, it's good to see you, you ass, you scared the shit out of us when you disappeared, where the hell have you been!"

Harry smiled as he turned and went to pick Percy up and began to carry him to the infirmary "It's a long story, but I've been back for almost two months now. I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

Harry calmly approached Percy Jackson as he sat down by the lake "Percy, you mind if I join you."

Percy looked at him before he nodded "I guess."

Harry placed his hands behind his head and lay back on the ground by the lake and looked up at the clouds as they drifted across the sky "You're Harry right?"

Harry nodded "Let me guess, Grover told you about me."

Percy just nodded 'Yeah, he said you and he were best friends, and then you disappeared two years ago."

Harry nodded "Yep, that sounds about right, Grover's a great guy, you're lucky to have him as a friend, and so am I" Percy smiled as he stared at the water and Harry suddenly smiled "So did you really spray Clarisse with toilet water?"

Percy smiled and nodded and Harry had a giant grin on his face "So, um are you really dating Annabeth?"

Harry laughed out loud and Percy blushed slightly "Trying to discover if you have any competition huh" Percy went pale at that and shook his head so fast Harry thought that his neck would snap while trying to stammer out something "Take it easy Percy, I'm just messing with ya, but yeah, me and Annabeth, we started dating the night before I vanished, and when I came back, sure she was angry, but we realized that we truly love each other" Percy sighed and looked away "Let me guess, you and she don't get along that well huh?"

Percy nodded "How'd you guess."

"Your divine parents, your father and her mother don't really get along."

Percy nodded but Harry could tell his mind was elsewhere so he didn't pay any attention to Harry's words about his father, so Harry sighed and finally spoke up "Your mom is still alive."

Percy nodded, Harry noted that he did that a lot "I figured that, I guessed, that if all the gods and monsters are real then the underworld is real as well."

Harry smiled at that "True, so let me guess, you want to go and get her back right."

Percy stared at him like he was an alien "Of course I do, she's my mom!"

Harry nodded "So then get your ass up of the ground and come with me."

Percy shook his head and turned back to the lake to think and mop, Harry glared slightly before he grabbed Percy and pulled him to his feet "Now Jackson, you want to survive in the underworld and bring your mother back then I'm going to train you into the ground to make sure you succeed."

* * *

Grover sat at the edge of the training field watching as Harry was walking Percy through some basic moves with a sword "So Harry, are you going to tell me where the hell you've been for the past two years or where you got that awesome looking coat man, its styling."

Harry laughed as he moved into a blocking position and Percy mimicked him "I've been in England, remember me telling you about that magic school my mom when to" Grover nodded as he took a bite out of a tin can "Well long story short, I was there, made some friends, made some enemies, killed some monsters and all this without any memories of the Camp, my divine dad, my siblings or my friends here."

Percy looked at them for a moment "Wait so magic is real?"

Harry nodded "Yeah my mom is a wand waving witch, and I'm part wizard."

Percy shook his head and lost focus causing Harry to smack him on the thigh with the flat part of Diatrypon "focus Percy."

Harry and Percy continued to go through moves, one after another for almost an hour, before repeating, until Annabeth entered the clearing and Harry stopped to look at her and smile before Percy smirked and smacked Harry on the arm with the flat of his training blade and said "Focus Harry."

Harry glared playfully and quickly spun and disarmed Percy in a single move and held Diatrypon at his neck with a smile "Don't get cocky Percy."

"Whoa, that was awesome, how long until I can do something like that?"

Annabeth smiled at Harry before she answered "Probably not that long if you really put some effort into your training Seaweed-brain."

"Alright let's all try and get along shall we. Now Percy, I have some stuff to do so head over to the training field and give me 100 vertical slashes from up to down, then 100 more from down to up, then 100 horizontal from left to right and then right to left."

Percy groaned and Annabeth smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind and they walked off "We'll catch you later Grover."

"So why are you helping him to train."

Harry smiled and kissed her on her neck just under her ear "Because he can be great, he just needs someone to help him, he has a great destiny, I can tell."

Annabeth shook her head "Doesn't matter how hard he tries, he'll never be better then you."

Harry smiled softly "We'll see."

* * *

Harry watched from the tree line as Percy and the Hermes cabin were out sparring on the training field when he felt someone some one approach him, Harry turned to see Silena walk up to him.

"Hi Harry."

"Silena, what brings you here?"

Silena smiled "I just thought that I'd warn you, Drew is scheming something to do with you, again."

Harry shook his head and turned back to the training field to see Percy disarm Luke, but then when he tried again he failed and was disarmed himself by Luke "So when are you and Charles going to stop staring at each other from across the room and go and get a room."

Harry smiled as Silena blushed "I-I don't k-know what you're talking about. I need to go."

* * *

Harry, Michael and Will smiled and waved as they ran up to the stage with their flag, it was large and painted a bright golden yellow like the sun and in the centre was a large black painted tribal sun with a laughing skull inside it with two arrows crossed behind the sun like a Jolly Roger of the gods.

Then Clarisse at two other's from Ares came running down to the stage with their flag.

"Alright people, the teams for tonight are this, Apollo has allied with Hephaestus and Hermes while Ares has allied with all others, now that you know head down to the forest for Capture the Flag."

Harry, Will and Michael led their team, Blue team down to the forest and everyone began to suit up before heading to their side of the forest "Percy, be careful out there and stick with Luke, Clarisse is gunning for you tonight and trust me I know what that feels like."

Harry watched as Will and Michael both led small teams in separate directions to try and find the red team's flag, he had sent Percy and Luke with Will knowing that the two of them would watch out for Percy.

Harry smirked as he turned to the rest, tonight he was in charge, his first time in command and he was going to make it a night to remember, and he had selected Charles as his second in command "All right, everyone fall in, we need to get set up, tonight we bring back a piece of history."

Harry made sure to have his siblings, great archers in the back, and then set up everyone else; everyone became really excited when they realized that they would be recreating the Spartan Phalanx Formation just before the river with Harry right at the front and Charles next to him. Harry was eagerly awaiting all his friends on the red team's arrival so he could see the looks on their faces.

And within a minute of the conch shell being blown to signify the beginning of Capture the Flag the sound of the reds all running at them came through the trees, most would be nervous just waiting but most of his team were eager to do this. Soon enough the reds came running at them swords drawn only to stop when they saw the formation.

Harry smirked when he saw Annabeth standing there staring at the formation he had his team in, in awe and shouted out to them from behind his shield "Hey Reds, you want us? Then come and get us!"

His team roared in approval and he could hear Annabeth trying to rally her team, no doubt Clarisse was of searching for Percy, and then Annabeth seemed to succeed if only partially as all the Ares kids roared out at his challenge and charged, then the rest of the reds followed behind them.

"Ready Charles?"

Charles laughed "Of course, this is brilliant and so much fun" he then turned his head to address the rest of the blues "ready, this is it, let's give them hell!"

The red team rushed the formation and slammed into the blue wall of shields, the blue team was forced back only about a foot before they stopped them dead in their tracks, and Harry smirked as he called out "PUSH!"

The front row of the Phalanx pushed the reds back before lifting their shields, blunted arrows shot from in between the blues while the front line attacked with their swords and spears. As the first line of the reds had fallen the ones behind them tried to attack over their fallen comrades, but the second line of the Phalanx moved their shields to shield the first row while they raised their shields to increase the overall defense of the Phalanx.

Harry smiled as he saw the grinning faces of his team "PUSH!"

Once again the reds were forced back and cut down before the blues formed the defense again, within moments the reds numbers had been cut down by almost two thirds.

Charles laughed as he and the others broke rank and swarmed the reds, Harry charged through batting the reds aside with his shield as he charged at Annabeth, but was forced to stop as Nyssa, Charles's sister who went with Michael's group all came running past with her carrying the Ares flag back across the border, the creak in the centre of the forest and the horn rang out signaling a victory.

The blues all cheered in victory, they hadn't lost anybody while the reds were decimated. The cheering continued before a roar shook the forest.

Harry looked in the direction the howl came from as saw Michael, Luke, Percy, Clarisse and the rest of their group's standing in the creek further down with a Hellhound the size of a rhino standing above them on some rocks.

Harry took of sprinting as fast as he could and flicked Diatrypon into its bow form and began to fire his special arrows at the hellhound from a distance and of to the side he could see Chiron galloping at the Hellhound with his bow drawn but he couldn't fire as fast or as accurate as Harry could.

Harry reached the group just as Chiron did but as Chiron reached them he stopped and drew his knifes, Harry kept going and leapt into the air and fired a rain of arrows at the monster, the hellhound roared before it fell to the ground riddled with arrows before fading into a black substance that melted into the ground.

"A fucking Hell-Hound from the fields of punishment, how the hell did it get past the barrier of the camp?"

Harry turned when he heard people gasp behind him and turned to see a fading holographic trident over Percy's head.

"It is determined" Chiron announced

Everybody including Harry kneeled around Percy who was looking around in shock before he said "My father?"

"Poseidon" Chiron said "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: okay here is chap 15, please when you reveiw let me know what you though about chap fourteen which i have now fixed. once again i'm sorry for the mix up but doc manager screw me up

* * *

The whole camp was woken up the next morning by a scream coming from Cabin 7, Harry jumped out of bed and to his feet and Diatrypon at the ready with an arrow ready to fire, members from all the other cabins came running still in their night clothes with weapons ready only to stop in the doorway, Kayla was the one who had screamed, Harry and everyone else could see why, there in the middle of the cabin was the Head of the Basilisk Harry had slain.

"Damn it dad, this is not funny!"

"H-Harry, i-is that the Basilisk you killed?"

Harry nodded and everyone was starring back and forth between him and the head of the serpent that was bigger then they were "Yeah, that's it."

Chiron appeared and began to send the campers back to their cabins to get ready for the day, Harry saw the Ares kids who nodded to him in respect, even they had no illusions that they could have killed that by themselves, possibly as a group but not solo, he was quickly pushed backwards when Annabeth slammed into him and buried her head in his chest, he could feel her tears on his bare chest and wrapped her in his arms and could feel her shaking in his arms "Hey, it's okay."

"It's not okay, you faced that by yourself, you were all alone and almost died so don't tell me that it's okay!"

Harry smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head and looked at Chiron "So Chiron, think we can move it to the Big House, I don't think it will fit in here."

Chiron nodded as he walked around the head studying it "Yes, but before we do we should let everyone see it, so that they can fully understand what is out in the world so they can be better prepared for it."

"Whoa, what is that?"

Harry turned his head to see Percy and Grover standing there staring at the giant head along with Charles and Silena "Hey Percy, Grover, Charles, Silena that is the head of a 1000 year old Basilisk also known as the king of serpents, or in this case queen, that I killed several months ago, my coat is made from its hide."

"How did you kill something like that?"

Harry smiled grimly at Grover "It bit me, my hand was in its mouth with my wand in my hand, and so I attacked it through the roof of its mouth killing it."

Charles walked up to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Harry, I know that I made jokes about you fighting this thing but you always just brushed them off, why didn't you ever tell us how bad it was, all you ever said was that it was a big snake, it's like saying King Kong is a large gorilla, technically accurate but severely lacking in scope."

Harry shrugged "It's no big deal really."

Annabeth slapped him on the arm in response "No big deal! Great my boyfriend is insane, Harry, this will go down in legend like Hercules, Achilles, Perseus."

Will nodded "She's right Harry, this is amazing, and I'm willing to bet that the gods up on Olympus will be talking about this for ages."

* * *

Harry smiled as he sat on his bed with his back against the wall of the cabin, propped up against his knee was a large folder used for artists, he was smiling to himself but his eyes were unfocused as he used his wand like a pencil to draw, in the picture which was still rough there was a young woman with long hair, riding on a large creature, the creature was about half as large as an elephant, it had four legs and the body type of a leopard or panther, its torso was like a leopards, as was its hind quarters until you got to its legs, all four of which were like a leopards at first before ending in large talons like a bird of some sort, on its back were two large wings big enough to support the large size of the creature and fly with ease and its head was very much like a leopards but with the eyes of a bird and a what appeared to be a long line of red and orange feathers along its spine and wings.

Harry shook himself and then looked down at the picture "What the hell?"

"I've never seen or heard of a creature like that before."

Harry looked to his side to see Percy standing there looking at his drawing "Neither have I, so what's up Percy?"

"Chiron sent me up to the attic to see the oracle."

Harry shuddered "Yeah, I don't envy you for that, so what's the bottom line Percy" Percy sat down on a bed opposite him and explained about the quest he was going on, and how Annabeth and Grover were coming with him "Well then let me grab my things and we'll get going."

Percy looked up at him surprised "You're coming with us Harry."

"Of course, Annabeth is my girlfriend, Grover is my best friend and you, and well for the moment I guess you're my protégé."

Harry quickly packed a bag full of spare clothes and grabbed his jacket putting it on and then grabbing Diatrypon and with a quick bit of magic it was transformed into a black and orange metal bracelet on his right wrist, he grabbed the shield of Helios and it turned into its pocket watch form which he put on his left wrist and then grabbed Blue Rose and placed it in its holster on the back of his belt.

"Alright let's get going Percy."

As they exited the Cabin they were stopped by a beautiful white owl swopped down to Harry with a package in its claws.

"Hey Hedwig, how are you girl?"

Percy looked at him "You know this owl."

Harry nodded as he took the package "Yeah, it's my mom's owl Hedwig, wizards and witches use owls to deliver their post, I know it's weird."

Percy nodded as Harry skimmed through the letter attached and then opened the package finding a small vial full of a swirling orange potion "So what's that?"

Harry smiled as he placed the potion in a pocket in his coat "It's called the Animagus Potion, some witches and wizards are what's called an Animagus and basically that means they can turn into an animal. This potion lets you know if you have the skill and shows you your animal, my mother sent it to me."

* * *

Harry watched as Luke gave Percy his flying shoes, and Harry frowned as he looked at Luke, he was different, Harry didn't know how to say it better than that, he just felt off, like a bad vibe or something.

"Luke, you alright?"

Luke nodded and shook his hand "Yeah, I'm fine, make sure to kill some monsters for me man, and if you see my old man on the highway to hell, kick his ass for me." Harry nodded and headed for the SUV with Argus, Annabeth gave Luke a quick hug before catching up with him and Harry held out his arm for her to take which she did and they walked down arm in arm, but halfway down the hill Grover came shooting past them sideways being dragged along the ground by Luke's flying shoes and Harry blinked before he roared with laughter.

They quickly reached the SUV and got into the back, well Harry did, Annabeth sat down on his lap and leant into his chest "Worried."

Annabeth shrugged "Kind of, this is my first quest, but you're here with me so I know things will turn out fine."

Harry smiled and quickly kissed her catching her by surprise with his forcefulness but moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, they made out for several minutes before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Harry slowly broke the kiss and turned his head to glare at Grover and Percy who was blushing slightly and looking away while Grover had a grin on his face and simply said "Get a room."

Harry smirked as Annabeth buried her face in his chest to hide her blush "Gladly."

Grover suddenly started choking on his tongue which stopped his laughter while Annabeth kind of squeaked in embarrassment and slapped him across the face in shock with a massive blush on her face. Harry burst into laughter at the look on his friends faces before Argus started the SUV and Grover and Percy got in and they got started on their journey, Harry didn't really pay any attention to the conversation but could tell that Annabeth and Percy were having trouble getting along.

Soon enough they reached the bus station in the city, as they got out of the SUV Harry smirked remembering the slap Annabeth had given him and as she got out he quickly smacked her on the ass causing her to cry out in surprise and her face went bright red.

Percy and Grover turned to her "What happened?"

Annabeth was both furious and embarrassed but she managed to get her blush under control "I-I thought I saw a spider."

Grover nodded but Percy looked confused "You screamed because of a spider?"

"It's all to do with her mother and Arachne." Harry said as he got out of the white SUV with a giant smile on his face and he stretched.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and headed for the buses with Grover while Annabeth turned and glared at him as she went to yell at him but was stopped by Harry kissing her.

"Don't you think that-" She was cut off as Harry kissed her but she broke the kiss "Stop trying to-" Harry kissed her again but this time she didn't break the kiss she deepened it.

Harry smiled as she kissed him back and then he broke the kiss leaving her stunned and went to say goodbye to Argus "Alright, thanks for the lift Argus, we'll see you back at camp."

Argus nodded and gave him a thumbs up sign but Harry tried not to laugh because of the eye on his thumb looking at him, Harry shook his head and headed over to catch up with the others, as he approached the buses he heard some movement from under the bus, Harry looked around and seeing no one he grabbed Blue Rose and got down to take a look under the bus, Harry saw nothing and let out the breath he was holding in "Get a grip Harry, you're hearing things."

He placed Blue rose back in the holster on his belt hidden by his coat and ran over to their bus where Grover was waiting for him, Harry didn't see the clawed hand reach over the top of the bus.

* * *

"Oh come on."

The son of Apollo glared playfully at the smirk on his girlfriend, the Daughter of Athena's, face.

"Looks like you're out of luck Arrow-Boy."

Grover and Percy had to hide their chuckles, all three of them were sitting together about half way down the bus, Harry sighed and looked around and only found the front two rows free, Harry shook his head and slung his bang over his shoulder and stuck his nose into the air "Very well, I can see when I'm not wanted, I shall just go and sit all by my lonesome, Wise-Girl."

Annabeth couldn't help herself and wound up giggling at the ridicules acting of her boyfriend as he walked away trying to act like some pompous rich kid, Grover smiled as he watched Annabeth watch Harry "I'm glad things are back to normal."

Annabeth looked at him and smiled "Of course, we never lost faith that things would work out right."

Grover nodded "Right, we all knew that Harry would be back."

Percy shook his head suddenly feeling like an outsider "So where did he go?"

Annabeth shook her head "Hecate, the Goddess of magic took Harry back to England where he was born, then wiped his memories of us and camp, and of the gods."

"So that's what his accent is" Percy nodded in thought.

Grover chuckled and Annabeth nodded "Yeah, his accent was much stronger when he first arrived, but over the years it faded, but after the two years in Brittan it's back to stay just nowhere near as strong."

Annabeth smiled "I like the accent."

"You would."

Annabeth glared at Percy for his comment while Grover rolled his eyes "Shut up Kelp-head."

* * *

Harry laid himself down on the seat he had all to himself at the front of the bus with his headphones in his ears and bobbing his head to **Stricken** by **Disturbed**, they had been traveling for a while when the bus stopped, Harry eyed the three old ladies that got on the bus carefully as they sat down in the front row with himself in the second, his eyes narrowed when two of them that sat in the aisle seats crossed their legs across the aisle as if saying 'no one leaves.'

Harry made out that he was stretching and stuck his head over the seats to see Percy, Annabeth and Grover, and he saw that Annabeth was looking around for a way of the bus 'God I am so in love with that girl that I can tell what she is thinking' while Percy and Grover had gone pale and were staring at one of the old ladies.

'Damn, they must be trouble' Harry rolled onto his side and carefully grabbed Blue Rose and brought it out but kept it hidden under his coat.

Just after the bus entered a tunnel the old ladies all stood up and announced that they had to go to the bathroom, as they walked past him Harry took out Blue Rose and carefully aimed it at them as they walked down the bus, he saw them stop where Grover and Annabeth were sitting but Percy was gone.

"Harry we need to do something, those are the Furies."

Harry glanced at a spot in the aisle 'He's under Annabeth's Yankee's cap of Invisibility' "Percy, when I fire the first shot grab the steering wheel or something, just do whatever you can get the bus to stop."

Harry heard saw the Furies changed from the form of old ladies to what the other campers called 'The Kindly One's' and their purses changed into fiery whips and the cried out "Where is it? Where?"

Harry took aim and squeezed the trigger of Blue Rose, a small crossbow bolt shot at the closest Fury which screamed and burst into dust when the bolt pierced through the side of its head, the other two turned to glare at him before the bus suddenly swerved, Grover threw a tin can at the second fury before Annabeth swiped at its neck, the second fury screamed like the first as it turned to dust.

The last Fury the one I heard Grover call Mrs. Dodds started screaming "Shit. Everyone of the Bus, Now!"

Harry grabbed a small child that was cowering next to his mother, he quickly pulled the mother out into the aisle and pushed her down to the front and of the bus, and Harry jumped and used himself as a shield to protect the child as a lightning bolt struck the bus which exploded.

Harry felt someone pull him up to his feet and saw that it was Percy and Annabeth, Grover was standing over on the other side of the road waving t them to follow him, the three of them quickly followed their Satyr friend into the woods away from the flaming bus and the screaming Fury.

* * *

"_Di Immortales_. All three Kindly One's! Did you see that, they were-"

"Grover calm down."

Grover looked at Harry and nodded before taking several deep breaths as they continued through the trees away from the bus "Alright, everyone okay?"

Everybody nodded as they stopped to catch their breath "Yeah, we're all okay. Now" SMACK "What the hell were you thinking Seaweed-Brain!"

"OW! Hey don't blame me, your boyfriend was the one who told me told stop the bus any way that I could."

Annabeth turned to glare at Harry who was smiling "Great job, Percy."

"You told him to run us of the road?"

Harry nodded in response "Yep, we needed to get out of there; we couldn't let innocent people possibly get hurt because of us."

All the anger she had at that moment disappeared, she couldn't stay mad at him when Harry was always trying to protect the innocent "Fine but next time you're going to do something stupid warn us."

Harry nodded and noticed Annabeth shivering, so he took of his coat and placed it over her shoulders "Here" Annabeth smiled at him and pulled it closer to escape the cold "Grover, Percy, you guys cold?" Grover shook his head but Percy shrugged his shoulders.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys."

Harry pulled out a grey hoody from his backpack and threw it to Percy who thanked him as he pulled it over his head "So now what guys?"

Harry looked around though the dark with the Eye of the Falcon and looked for any signs or threats but could see any so he picked a random direction "That way."

As they walked Harry could see that his friends were nervous so Harry decided to try and liven things up he took out his iPod and took out the headphones letting the speaker play, and as he did he began to sing.

* * *

Play **Wake Up** by **Story of the Year**

* * *

"Wow Harry, you're a great singer."

Grover chuckled while Annabeth was now walking arm in arm with her boyfriend "Of course he is man, his father is Apollo, the God of music and song."

Percy nodded "Right, as well as Archery, the sun, uh, healing and, I can't remember the rest."

Harry laughed while Annabeth shook her head "Remind me when we get back to camp to increase your lessons."

"Hey Harry" Harry turned his head to listen to Percy "Aren't you cold, I mean you gave your coat to Wise-Girl, and I'm wearing your spare hoody."

Harry smiled "No, I have minor fire powers from my dad, I can't shot fireballs or anything but I can use it to keep myself warm when I'm not wearing my coat."

The older black haired green eyed teenager with the lightning bolt scar jumped slightly when his girlfriend poked him in the side "You never told us that."

Harry merely shrugged "I never really saw the need to, it's not a big deal, and it just keeps me warm."

Annabeth sighed "I'm going to have to teach you to be more prideful in your accomplishments."

"Seriously man" Grover was nodding his agreement with Annabeth "Take some pride in yourself, you're the most popular Demigod around, you killed a Chimera, a Griffon, Python and one of the Kindly One's at eight years old, you completed a quest for Hera at nearly eleven and killed a thousand year old Basilisk at twelve! All hail Harry Potter the son of Apollo, the monster slayer!"

"Hey Percy's not doing so bad himself for a beginner."

Percy looked up in shock "Me?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, you killed a Fury for your first kill just like me, and they both were unintentional, then you killed the Minotaur with its own horn, which was impressive Percy."

Annabeth grudgingly nodded "I hate to admit it but Harry is right."

Grover smiled and patted Percy on the back "Yeah, you saved my hide man."

Percy shook his head "But I couldn't save my mom."

Harry sighed "Percy, we'll get your mom back, I promise, hey, does anyone smell that?"

The others all stopped and began to sniff around "Yeah, it smells like Hamburgers, big greasy Hamburgers."

"I don't smell hamburgers, I smell a monster."

Annabeth shook her head at Grover "Your nose is still probably blocked by the Kindly Ones scent. But I do smell burgers, it's this way."

Harry sighed and kept his left hand on Blue Rose as they walked and asked Grover quietly "What do you smell man?"

Grover smelled the air again "It kind of smells like a large snake."

"Damn it, Python just won't give up."

Grover shook his head "No, I doubt its Python."

"Either way keep your eyes open while we eat."

Grover's eye widened in shock "Wait, we're still going towards the monster smell?"

"Well yeah, we're hungry and we can handle one monster easily, now come one let's get moving or those two will leave us behind."

Grover shook his head and Baa'd nervously, and soon enough they came across a double stretch of road and on the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990's movie and one open business, which was the source of the neon light they had spotted and the good smell of hamburgers.

It wasn't a fast food restaurant like we'd hoped, it was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement Grizzly bears.

"what is this place?"

Grover was the one to read the sign on the front because of Annabeth, Percy and mines dyslexia "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium"

Percy and Annabeth crossed the road and Harry sighed as Grover complained but he followed them anyway.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar" Percy said.

"Snack bar" Annabeth agreed.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover said "This place is weird."

Harry shook his head as Percy and Annabeth ignored him, Harry followed after the two demigods but he managed to hear Grover say "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand."

"Guys can we please get out of here, this place smells like monster."

Harry found himself staring at a statue of a little girl that looked no older than ten years old and suddenly a chill went up his spine. He turned to see a tall, old woman with wrinkled, coffee colored skin and snakes for hair with long elegant wrinkled hands. She also has a Middle Eastern accent. She wore a long black gown, and her face is a shimmering pale circle under her black veil.

"Children, it is late, what are you doing outside at this time of night?"

Harry saw the others stumbling over their words so he stepped forwards "Hi, I'm Harry, this is my younger brother Percy, my girlfriend Annabeth and my best friend Grover, we're on a trip to LA but our bus broke down, we got off to stretch but Percy here can't keep still and wandered of, we went to find him and when we got back the bus was gone, so now we're lost."

"Oh your poor dears, you must come inside, have some food and I'll help you in any way I can."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey peoples, i have decided as you may have guessed by the change in titles that i will spilt this story into seperate books, this ook is book one and it is almost done.

* * *

Harry smirked as he sat perched up high watching as Grover was flying around in Luke's flying shoes, Percy was hiding after Grover managed to free him from Medusa's grasp and smack her in the head with a large thick stick, Annabeth had put on her Yankee's cap of invisibility and was now trying to help Percy get in close to Medusa so he could kill her with Riptide, the sword Chiron had given him.

Harry summoned Diatrypon in its bow form and quickly fired an arrow at Medusa who was trying to get Grover, the arrow struck one of the snakes she had for hair, Medusa screamed in rage and started looking around for him, Harry smirked and gave her a sharp whistle "Hey, up here."

Medusa looked up at him and Harry noticed that she was now extremely angry, she hadn't been able to turn him to stone because he could only see through the falcon's eye, which negated stuff like the gaze of a basilisk or medusa. Harry smiled and waved as he said "So long lady."

Harry waving at her was the last thing she saw as Percy ran up with a small green orb in here hand and was using it to see through without staring her in the eyes, Percy got right next to her and in one quick movement severed Medusa's head, her body burst into the golden sand while the head fell to the ground.

"Well, that was fun."

"Baa, I told you guys that I smelt a monster, but you didn't listen, only Harry listened and even you came in here man!"

Harry smiled at Percy, Annabeth and Grover "True, but these two came in here under Medusa's compulsion, I came in because I was hungry."

Annabeth shook her head at him "Why would you do that?"

"Because Grover and I were the only ones capable of thinking clearly, you two were caught in some kind of spell or something designed to lure people in, my magic protects me from stuff like that, and her gaze was useless on me, just like against the Basilisk the Falcon's Eye protects me from visions like theirs, besides I knew that you three would be able to handle it, I'm not here to walk you through this quest guys, Percy, this is your fight, your quest, I'm here to step in if things get too much for you to handle and to make sure that all of you survive this, besides how will you guys get stronger if I fight your battles for you?"

Percy was the one who nodded "Makes sense to me, just as long as we get my mom back."

Annabeth smiled softly and kissed her boyfriend "Just as long as you don't just sit back and do nothing."

Harry mocked outrage "My dear you wound me."

"Hey guys, sorry to break up this moment but what are we going to do with Medusa's head?"

Annabeth handed Harry a black cloth that Medusa had worn over her head which he wrapped it up in "The eyes still work, and the head is now a spoil Percy."

"Well I don't want that thing."

"I'll take it then."

Percy, Annabeth and Grover looked at Harry who was putting the head in his bag "Why."

Harry smiled "This thing could come in handy in the future, but for now, I'm still hungry, so let's raid this place and then sleep here for the night, we'll get back on the road in the morning."

Harry went and sat down against a corner of the room where he could see the whole room and had Blue Rose ready just in case, Percy and Grover went to search the office in back while Annabeth came and sat down in between his legs with her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, he kissed her on the cheek before both fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to find that during the night Annabeth and he had moved around, now he lay on the floor by the wall with Annabeth half laying on top of him, he blushed when he discovered where their hands were, his left was on her ass under her jeans and his right was under her shirt cupping her breast, while she had one hand resting on his crotch.

Harry smirked and gave Annabeth a squeeze, she moaned and slowly began to wake up, so he decided to pretend to be asleep and gave her another squeeze, but then he let out a moan when she squeezed his dick through his jeans, and that moan woke her right up.

Annabeth woke up and immediately knew that she was in a bad, or good depending on our view of the situation, position, she blushed a shade of red that would look right on a tomato and quickly jumped from her position on her boyfriend.

Harry had to fight a smirk as he began to stretch as said "Morning beautiful, sleep well?"

Annabeth nodded and quickly rushed of somewhere, mostly to hid her blush, Harry sighed and said "Not a word you two."

"Hey man, I wasn't going to say a thing."

Harry simply starred a Grover and replied "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England."

Percy laughed as he threw Harry a bag of corn chips "Breakfast, so what's the plan for today."

"We need to get moving, we're running out of time, the solstice is just over a week away, so you guys get ready, I'll go scout out the area and see what I can find."

Annabeth come back a few moments later and looked around "Where's Harry?"

"He went out to scout the area. So I see you two had fun last night."

Grover yelped and hid behind a picnic table as Annabeth threw a rock at him "Shut up, and I swear that if you tell anyone, you'll never be able to have kids of your own one day, that goes for you to Seaweed-Brain."

Percy held his hands up in surrender "Okay, we wouldn't really say anything, we're just teasing you."

Grover nodded "Yeah, come on Annabeth, we're just messing around, if it really makes you uncomfortable I'll stop okay."

Annabeth nodded "Sorry, it's just, embarrassing is all."

"What's embarrassing?"

Annabeth jumped when she heard her boyfriend speak from right behind her "Don't do that!"

Harry chuckled "Sorry" he quickly kissed her "So guys I found some train tracks about half a mile from here, I think we should just follow them west until we find an am track station and then catch a train. What do you think?"

The other three nodded and quickly gathered there things and all four set of following Harry. And after walking quite a distance they came across a station and purchased some tickets, but with the four of them they could only get tickets for as far as Denver.

So they settled down for the ride, making small chat, they basically told Percy about their time at camp and their friends, Harry pointed out to them a herd of Centaurs outside and Percy saw a child centaur that looked like a second grader on a pony wave at him. Things were good until both Percy and Harry who were sitting by the window spotted something outside.

Harry took one look at it and quickly jumped from his seat next to Annabeth who cried out at his sudden movement, he quickly ran to the exit to the train cart and jumped off.

"What the fuck is that idiot doing!"

Percy shook his head "I think he saw something outside, I know I did."

"What did you see man?"

"It looked like a lion, but it was the size of a tank with golden fur."

"Oh that idiot, I'm going to kill him!"

Percy looked to Grover for an explanation since Annabeth was busy cursing her boyfriend "I think what you saw was the Nemean Lion."

"You mean the lion that Hercules killed?"

Grover nodded "Yeah, Harry's always wanted to hunt the Nemean Lion, ever since he first read about it when he arrived at camp."

"Should we go help?"

Grover shook his head while Annabeth simply sat back down in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest "No, that idiot will catch up to us, probably after being mauled, and I'll tear that idiot a new one."

Percy and Grover could both see the worry in her eyes even though see was trying to cover it up with anger.

"So Percy, did Harry tell you about how I found him when he was eight?"

Percy shook his head and listened as Grover told him about how he met Harry.

* * *

Harry landed and immediately rolled as he summoned Diatrypon in its bow form and looked around, he saw the massive paw prints in the dirt and smirked "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

Harry carefully followed the tracks through the trees, he could hear it up ahead and tried to spot it, he looked around and spotted it just in time as the massive Nemean Lion burst from the trees on his right, Harry rolled under its massive paw as it tried to maul him and as he was under it he fired an arrow right into its belly, only the arrow shattered on impact with the lions fur.

"Damn it."

Harry quickly shifted Diatrypon into its sword form and transformed the Shield of Helios into its true form, Harry moved around as the Nemean Lion began to circle him, he made sure that it was in his sights at all times, Harry quickly jumped to the right as the Nemean Lion lunged at him and it's large claws scrapped across he shield, Harry turned on his heal and tried to stab the Lion in the face with Diatrypon. But much to his surprise the Lion ducked beneath his strike and then leapt forwards and head-butted Harry in the chest with the force of a sledgehammer.

Harry coughed up some blood and felt a rib break from the impact, he quickly rolled out of the way of its massive jaws as it tried to bite him, he slammed the Shield of Helios into its face as he did and quickly jumped back a short distance with his shield and sword at the ready ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Damn you hit hard."

Harry smiled "okay, time to change my game plan." He quickly transformed his shield back into its watch form and Diatrypon back into its bow form "You want to play hide and seek big guy?"

Harry jumped back into the darkening forest as the sun set and watched as the massive golden furred lion began to try and sniff him out, Harry quickly prepared to fire an arrow and made sure it was his special drill head arrows and fired, the arrow was aimed at its shoulder to find out if they could penetrate it's hide, the arrow instead of shattering was deflected of its hide but it did draw a small amount of blood.

"Nice."

The Nemean Lion roared in anger as it tried to find him, Harry carefully moved around the lion and when he was behind it in the trees he fired another shot, this shot was at full strength with a drill head arrow and this arrow managed to pierce the beasts hide and into its shoulder, the Lion roared in pain and decided to leave, it took off into the forest, Harry went to chase it when his ribs protested further movement.

"Damn, we'll finish this another time."

"Impressive for a little boy."

Harry cussed and turned with Diatrypon ready to fire "Who the fuck are you?"

Out of the woods came a teenage girl with long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rocks wearing a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants and black combat boots

"You should watch that tongue of yours demigod."

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed even as more women dressed like the first began to surround him "Ha, I'm the one who told Zeus to go fart a lightning bolt, so what makes you think I'll respect a bunch of scavengers like you who were planning to try and steal my kill."

The obvious leader, the one who stood in front of him glared at him "It was you who interrupted our hunt."

Harry shook his head "I don't think so, you were nowhere near when I engaged the Nemean Lion, I would have seen you so don't lie, I hate liars."

The girl stared at him for a moment "so you're the disrespectful son of Apollo."

Harry smiled at her "Guilty, I'm Harry James Potter, and you are?"

"Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Oh, so you're one Aunt Artemis' hunters huh."

All the girls around him scowled at him for referring to their goddess like that and drew their bows "Don't you dare speak of Lady Artemis like that!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Why, she's my aunt as she is my father's twin sister, and she told me last time I was on Olympus that I could call her that is I wanted to."

"Lies!" one of the girls spat out.

The girl who spoke suddenly found herself pinned to a tree by an arrow fired by Harry who glared at all of them making them step back at the look of anger on his face "Call me a liar again and the next arrow will go right through your heart. My father is the God of Truth so don't you dare accuse me of lying!"

"I suggest you lower your weapon."

Before Harry could respond a powerful voice spoke up "I suggest you take your own advice Zoe my dear."

All the hunters kneeled as Artemis appeared "Oh Harry, I was watching, you did very well against the Nemean Lion, but it is smarter than most monsters, and Zoe, don't accuse my nephew of lying again." Zoe nodded but kept her head bowed as Artemis turned back to Harry who had just turned his bow back into the bracelet on his right arm "Now, come give your Aunt a hug."

Harry smiled and hugged her "It's good to see you Aunt Artemis, I didn't recognize you at first, you look different."

Artemis in her teenager form laughed "Yes, I prefer this form most of the time, but for our first meeting back on Olympus I decided on something older."

Harry smiled but quickly wrapped his arm over his broken rib "Well you look nice Aunt Artemis."

Artemis frowned "You're injured, Phoebe, please heal his rib."

Harry watched as the huntress he had pinned to a tree came forwards "Please take of your coat and shirt."

Harry smirked slightly "Sorry, but as cute as you are I already have a girlfriend."

SMACK! "Dear nephew please don't tease my hunters like that."

Harry nodded as he began to take of his coat and shirt revealing a massive bruise on his ribs "Yes Aunt Artemis."

As the huntress Phoebe began to heal his broken rib Artemis walked over with the one called Zoe right behind her, she picked up the drill headed arrow Harry had fired to test the hide of the Nemean Lion "Harry, could you explain this arrow."

Harry looked to see and smiled and reformed Diatrypon and handed it to his Aunt "My weapon Diatrypon forms arrows of celestial Bronze or even just mortal iron out of my magic, so I experimented with the arrows that formed and made that, it's designed to increase the piercing power of the arrow by at least 80 percent depending on the force behind it."

Zoe examined the arrow "We could use these."

Harry scowled "Well to bad, I made them, so only my brothers and sister of Apollo can use them and the children of Hephaestus forge them for only us."

"You disrespectful little-"

"ENOUGH! Zoe you go too far, I had thought better of you then a thief, my nephew created them so it is his right to chose who he allows to use them, perhaps if you hadn't been so disrespectful he may have let the Hunters use them."

"It's okay Aunt Artemis, you can use them."

The entire group looked at him in shock "Really nephew, just like that."

Harry nodded as the girl Phoebe finished healing his rib "Sure, they are like your daughters to you and you're my aunt, they may have been disrespectful but you are family, so I guess that they can use them."

Artemis walked over and kissed him on the forehead "Thank you my dear, but I must give you something in return."

"Aunt Artemis that's really not necessary."

"Nonsense, Lady Artemis would not just accept them without offering something in return."

Harry looked at the girl Zoe and sighed "fine, I can see I'm not going to win this argument."

Artemis laughed "Harry, let me tell you something, the only reason you win an argument with that sweet girl Annabeth is because she lets you win, now, to decide what to give you in return."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey, someone expressed how much they hate ANY mention of rape, now i hate rape as much as anyone, but i realised the perhaps i went a bit overboard, so i have changed it slightly and i apologise if i have offended anyone else.

* * *

Harry sighed as he finally reached the rain station in Saint Louis and found the train there "Awesome."

He quickly searched the train and found no sight of his friends, so he sighed and went to search the station, after not finding them he sighed "Annabeth probably dragged them to see the Archway.

So Harry set out, and just as he arrived at the Archway he saw an explosion at the top "Damn it, can't they stay out of trouble for five minutes."

Harry saw security closing of the bottom of the Archway and scowled "Shit, how am I supposed to get up there now?" And then suddenly flames blocked his view, when they faded he found himself at the top of the Archway in time to see Percy fall from the now open window on fire "PERCY!" Harry glared and fired and summoned Diatrypon in its sword form, he quickly kicked down the emergency door by a bunch of innocent civilians "Get out of here!"

Harry turned when he heard laughter and saw an ugly monster lady and the Chimera he killed when he was eight "Hey, if it isn't my first jacket, how ya been?"

The woman shrieked in anger "So you're the one who killed my son five years ago."

Harry smirked and spun Diatrypon before pointing it at the woman and the Chimera who was glaring at him "Yep, his hide made a nice jacket. Too bad I lost it, I liked that jacket."

The woman he guessed was Echidna when she called the Chimera her son tried to rush him but Harry dashed forwards and pierced her right through the chest with Diatrypon, she screamed and burst into golden sand which the Chimera breathed flames through trying to get him, Harry blocked the flames with the Shield of Helios.

"You'll have to do better than that ugly."

The Chimera roared and lunged, trying to tear into him with its claws "I don't have time for this shit" Harry ducked and spun while slashing upwards, the Chimera roared one last time as Harry cleaved it in two at the waist and then walked away calmly with no sign of any weapons as the Chimera burst into the golden sand.

Harry managed to make his escape and avoid anybody, once he was outside he took off running to the train station and went back to wait by the train, the train was beginning preparations to leave and was about to pull out of the station when they arrived, Percy looked like hell and he shook his head "At least he's not dead."

Harry jumped on the train and made his way to his friends, seeing them sitting near the end of one of the carriages he smirked, he dug through his bag and quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and when he was invisible he made his way silently over to them and carefully sat down next to Annabeth so no one noticed him.

"So any sign of Harry yet?"

All three of them looked at each other and shook their heads before they all looked confused "I thought you said that?" they all said at the same time.

Harry couldn't help it, he burst out laughing as he pulled his cloak of "Oh man, that was awesome, I just expected someone to answer and then realize I was here, but all three of you, ha, I rock."

"Harry you ass. Man, you had us worried."

Harry smiled and turned to Annabeth "Were you worried about me?"

Annabeth turned away and looked out the window as if she was merely bored "Yeah right, who would miss an insensitive ass like you."

"Ouch, cold, and here I thought you were the daughter of Athena not Khione."

Percy looked to Grover and asked "Who?"

"Khione, daughter of Boreas the God of the North Winds, she is the goddess of snow."

Percy nodded as Annabeth continued to ignore Harry who looked really sad as she continued ignoring him, they rode the train in silence for a while before Harry had finally had enough and got up and began to wander down the train.

"Annabeth, you know you're making him feel bad."

Annabeth watched as her boyfriend exited their carriage before she said "I know, but he really upset me by just jumping of like that without even an 'I'll catch up with you.' So now he is seeing the consequences of his actions."

* * *

Harry stood in front of a small car wash while his friends were Iris Messaging Chiron to let him know about their quest so far and that now they are headed to Santa Monica, Harry could hear the conversation inside and knew that they were talking with Luke, when loud music came from the next carwash Annabeth and Grover went to deal with the guy, and as they past Annabeth glared at him which made him sad that she was still mad at him, he had already apologized several times.

Harry went inside slightly so he could hear Percy and Luke better, but when he heard Luke say that someone would need to be invisible to steal Zeus Master Bolt, and then quickly tell Percy that he didn't mean Annabeth because of her Yankee's cap of Invisibility all the pieces fell into place.

'No, it's not possible, but the pieces fit, someone summoned the Hellhound from inside the camp, the Furies saying 'Give it back', Luke's odd behavior and the strange feeling I've been getting from him, the subtle implication of Annabeth in the crime, his interest in Percy, his hatred for the gods because of his father, it all fits, Luke stole Hade's Helm of Darkness and Zeus' Master Bolt at the winter solstice to start a war of the gods, then he framed Percy. But why, just his hated of the gods wouldn't be enough, I need more information.'

* * *

"Damn it, I step out for five minutes to go to the bathroom and you get us pulled into another quest on top of our current one, nicely done Percy."

Percy hung his head slightly and Grover looked at Harry with a worried expression on his face while Annabeth glared at him "Hey don't be like that, we couldn't say no to a god."

Harry scoffed and glared right back "Yeah you could, it's called a choice, like when I choose to mouth of to Zeus, you just didn't have what it takes."

Before Annabeth could respond Harry had turned and walked away headed for the abandoned water park Ares wanted them to go to, Annabeth stomped her foot and chased after him "Don't turn your back on me Harry James Potter."

"Hey Percy man, you noticed anything odd about them."

"Where do I start." he said "I mean, yeah Harry could have not gone after the Nemean Lion, or told us before running of, but seriously, it's not that big a deal, Annabeth is blowing this way out of proportion, and now Annabeth's cold shoulder is making him sad and angry and he's taking it out on us."

Grover nodded "Yeah man, I hope things get back to normal soon. I've learnt that Harry can be a real ass when he's angry. And Annabeth's attitude towards him makes him madder, and then he gives her attitude back, it's a vicious circle."

Percy shook his head as they followed Harry "Yeah, let's hope things get sorted soon."

As they caught up they saw Annabeth trip, they saw Harry's face turn from a scowl to a look of concern as he went to help her up "Here let me help."

But Annabeth slapped his hand away "I don't need your help."

Immediately Harry got angry and turned leaving her there on the ground, Percy ran up with Grover and they helped her up "Annabeth, he was only trying to help."

* * *

Harry watched from the top of the pool not realizing that he had been glaring at Percy, but Grover had, as Percy and Annabeth were swarmed by mechanical spiders, he knew Annabeth was terrified and went to summon Diatrypon when Annabeth's earlier words came back, so he just stood and watched, he didn't move a muscle to help as Annabeth began screaming when the mechanical spiders almost were on top of her, he didn't help when Grover tried to get the net of the top of the pool so they could escape, he merely walked around to the end of the ride to see the small boat that Percy and Annabeth were in smashed into the closed exit and they jumped over it using the momentum of the crash to get them over, but they missed judged and instead of landing in the pool they were going to land on the concrete, Harry was just about to move then to help when Grover swooped in using the flying shoes and caught them, but their combined weight pulled them down.

When it was all over Annabeth came storming right up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth "Where the hell were you, why the fuck did you just stand there when we needed your help!"

Harry glared as he wiped away the blood from his lips "I thought you didn't need my help, you know what, I'm getting real sick and tired of your attitude. So why don't you just back of."

Annabeth was so mad that she slapped him again, and again, Harry was so mad at this point that before he could even think of what to do next he had vanished in a flash of flames.

"Hey, what happened?"

Annabeth was in shock, not just about the fact that Harry had disappeared, but at the fact she had hit him, three times "I don't know, what should we do now."

"We need to find him."

Grover shook his head "Okay, but where do we look, you really shouldn't have hit him Annabeth."

Annabeth was now in tears "I know, but I was so angry I couldn't stop myself, we need to find him, I have to apologize."

* * *

"_Harry, I'm so sorry, I love you so much, please, look after…."_

* * *

Harry found himself starring at a set of emerald green eyes identical to his own before they turned white when he lost his sight "Mom?"

Lily Evans smiled sadly at her son and stroked his cheek "Oh, my baby boy, I'm so glad I got to see you one last time."

"One last time?" He asked 'Mom what are you talking about, how did you get here and where are Percy, Grover and Annabeth?"

Lily smiled "Harry, I didn't come to you, you came to me."

Harry looked around to find himself lying in a enormous field, like the wheat fields of Kansas but they field had been trampled underfoot and their where people everywhere "Where are we."

Harry reached up to wipe the tears from his mother's eyes "We are in the Asphodel Fields, in the underworld."

Harry jumped to his feet and looked around, sure enough he could see Elysium and the Fields of Punishment in the distance "What? How did we get here?"

"I don't know how you got here Harry, but I got here the same way all these people did, I died."

Harry shook his head "No, this is some kind of trick!"

"No Harry it isn't. I'm dead."

Harry dropped to his knees shaking his head "It's not true, it's not."

Lily knelt down and pulled her son into her arms "it's okay Harry, but I want you to listen to me carefully."

"Tell me, tell me how."

"It was James, he asked to meet me, he said that he wanted to talk, to apologize, I didn't want to believe him at first, but he was persistent, so I went to meet with him, once I got there he attacked me, he, he and his thugs beat me for days, and then he killed me."

Harry suddenly burst into flames, his anger burning literally "I'll kill him, I'll burn him alive!"

"Harry, you need to listen, I went to meet James, but not before I left my daughter with my close friend, and your godmother Alice Longbottom."

"Daughter?"

Lily nodded "Her name is Rosaline, she's only three months old, she is your full sister, your father came to see me, and things got heated, and nine months later I was gifted with a beautiful baby girl, now please, promise me you will look after her, your father can't so you're all she has left."

Harry was in shock and nodded and whispered "I promise. And I promise that I will kill him." Lily tried to protest but Harry simply kissed her on the forehead "I love you mom, I'm sorry that we never got the chance to be closer like we should have been, but I'll make sure that Rosaline knows exactly how much you loved her."

Harry had sat with his mother for a long time, he had had no idea how long, he just knew it had to be days, he simply listened as she told him everything about her life, what she liked to do, read and gardening, what she didn't like, bullies, what she loved, her children, all three of them, Harry just sat there in her arms memorizing everything she said, it was as much for himself as it was for Rosaline, but soon Harry had to say his final goodbye, his mother was going to try for Elysium, she knew that with her past there was a chance she would be sent to the fields of punishment, but she was willing to accept her fate. Harry wanted to stay with her right to the end but Lily had shaken her head while in tears.

"No Harry, I have to accept my fate, I did some bad things, I was foolish enough to give up my son, and you suffered because of my actions, and if I'm meant to go to the Fields of Punishment, then I'm ready to accept that, but you need to keep going, your friends will be here soon, so go, do what you came here to do."

Now Harry was marching through the underworld towards Hades' palace under his invisibility cloak, when he heard alarms blare from behind him, from the gate to the Asphodel Field.

Harry decided to hold back and wait for his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: ok this is the second to last chapter for book one

* * *

"Annabeth, what are you looking at?"

Annabeth didn't answer Percy, instead she walked to the line for Elysium "Mrs Evans?"

Lily turned and smiled at her "You must be Annabeth, my Harry talked about you."

"What, how did you get here?"

Lily shook her head "Harry's stepfather killed me, he was here you know." At their confused looks lily continued "Harry, he was here, we sat and talked, you three need to catch up with him, and when you do, please tell him that I'll be waiting for them in Elysium."

Annabeth nodded "I will."

"Oh and Annabeth, right now you're breaking my sons heart, please, he needs someone who can truly love him and I hate to have to say this, but if you can't get over whatever is making you two fight, then end it so he can find someone who can love him."

"NO! I love him, more than anything, we will be together, I love him and I know that he loves me too."

Lily smiled sadly "Sometimes love isn't enough, or it isn't what you think it is, trust me, you need to figure out if you are just attracted to him, or whether you truly love him."

"How?"

"If at some point in the future, you and my son aren't together, and he falls for someone else, what would you do?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say fight for him before she closed it and really thought about it, a tear escaped her eye as she figured the answer "if they were truly in love, I would tell Harry that I was happy for him even though just thinking about that is killing me inside, because I just want him to be happy, even if he's not happy with me."

Lily smiled "I'm so glad to know that you truly love him." before she could speak more it was her turn to enter Elysium "go now you three, Harry is just ahead, and no doubt he is waiting for you."

* * *

Harry walked behind his friends still under his invisibility cloak, he hated having to hide but his gut was telling him just to watch for now because he'll be needed later, he was just as surprised as the others when the flying shoes Grover was wearing activated and started dragging him along, the son of Apollo raced after his friends, it looked like the shoes were dragging Grover right to Hades doorstep, but before he reached the palace the shoes turned and headed in another direction.

Having explored slightly while waiting he knew exactly where the shoes were taking Grover, he threw his cloak of himself and sprinted past his shocked friends, Grover saw him sprinting after him and cried out.

"HARRY! HELP!"

Harry saw the pit of Tartarus ahead and summoned Diatrypon, he fired multiple arrows ahead of Grover who quickly grabbed two and used them as an anchor, Harry reached Grover and quickly pulled the flying shoes of, and the shoes quickly flew in the abyss of Tartarus "Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded as he helped Grover up "No problem. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Harry and Grover quickly made their way out of the cave that led to the entrance of Tartarus, but as they left Harry could feel something trying to pull him back, it was strong and it took all his magic to fight the beings hold on him but even then Harry was having trouble.

Harry and Grover sprinted from the cave and he ran right into his girlfriend's arms "HARRY! I'm so sorry, I was just so angry, I didn't mean to hit you, I mean I did because I was angry but I shouldn't have let my anger get like that-"

Harry shook his head with a smile on his face and shut her up by crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss "Annabeth, I love you." He told her as he broke the kiss.

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back before he turned to Percy "So Seaweed, you ready to go and get your mom back."

"Absolutely. By the way, we ran into your mom on the way." Percy nodded with Riptide in his hand.

Harry smiled sadly as Grover continued "She asked us to tell you that she'd be waiting for you in Elysium."

Harry smiled with tears running down his cheeks "She made it in?" Annabeth smiled and nodded "Thank the gods."

"I'm sorry about your mom Harry."

Harry nodded and wiped away the tears from his cheeks and shook Percy's hand "Thanks, now let's go get your mom."

The four of them made their way up to the Obsidian palace of Hades, he noted to himself that it looked like a reverse copy of the palace on Olympus, they made their way past the skeleton guards with Harry back under his cloak as a precaution, Harry had Blue Rose out since it was the smallest weapon he had and he was ready to summon Diatrypon in an instant.

They passed skeletons dressed like ancient Greek warriors wielding spears, some were dressed like American Soldiers and some like WW2 soldiers all holding firearms of some sort.

They quickly made their way through Persephone's garden and had to pull Grover away from the fruits that grew there, but Harry smirked and decided to put some of the large chunks of precious stones to better use then just sitting there in this garden, so he stared using the blades on Blue Rose to pry chunks of the precious stones that would be worth thousands, possibly hundreds of thousands of dollars, and he planned to split the cash with his friends and family, and with his share he was going to enrol himself in a school in New York, get himself a nice place to live, and go to school with Percy who was now one of his best friends so he could keep an eye on him "That kid will need a friend at school."

Harry quickly put the large chunks of precious stones in his magically expanded backpack and continued to follow the others, soon enough they came across a set of doors guarded by skeletons, the skeletons opened the door and inside was the throne room, and sitting on the throne made from fused human bones was the Lord of the Dead himself.

Harry began examining the throne room and saw several doors on the side walls, he just knew that there had to be skeleton guards behind those doors just waiting for Hades to call them in.

"Uh… Uncle" Harry turned his attention back to his friends and Hades "You keep saying "After what I've done". What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong they probably felt it up in LA, the doors around the room burst pen and hundreds of skeletal warriors rushed in, harry paid no attention to Hades as he went ranting, he was trying to find a way out when Hades told Percy to open his pack.

And there it was, Zeus' Master Bolt, and his theory was proved right 'Luke, why did you betray us? Are you working with Ares, or is someone else pulling the strings?'

"Lord Hades wait, this is all a mistake!"

Harry listened as Hades explained how he took Sally Jackson and showed her to them, Harry knew what was going through Percy's mind, stopping war, and if Sally was anything like his own mother, which he guessed she was from what Percy had told him and what he learnt about his mother, he knew that Sally would never want them to choose her over averting a war of the gods.

So, Harry took a deep breath and threw of his cloak and fired a shot at a skeleton soldier and cried out "GET THE BOLT TO OLYMPUS NOW!"

Percy knew what Harry was planning and quickly grabbed Annabeth and handed her one of the pearls he was given "He'll catch up with us! We need to go now."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to fight by his side but she nodded, Harry smirked as the three vanished from the underworld.

"Ah, the son of Apollo, I was wondering where you had gone, but to find you right here in front of me, hiding under Thanatos' cloak, it was brave of you to sacrifice yourself to save your friends."

Harry smiled and placed Blue Rose back on his belt "I'm not sacrificing anything Lord Hades, in fact, I'm here to make a deal."

Hades stocked his chin "Interesting, speak."

"You let me and Sally Jackson go free, and I'll personally send you the soul of my step-father."

Hades smirked "Ah, I see, yes I know what your stepfather has done, I also know what his ancestor has done."

Harry looked down at his cloak "I'm guessing that it has to do with this cloak."

"Indeed, but that is a story for another time, I would greatly appreciate that man's soul, in fact I have a place reserved for him in the Fields of Punishment, very well godling, we have a deal, and to sweeten the deal, I shall promise you that he shall suffer for all eternity, but you must send him to me alive."

Hades snapped his fingers and the golden mist formed and quickly turned into Sally Jackson, she looked around and spotted him, Harry quickly grabbed her to hold her up "Hang on Mrs Jackson, I'll get you out of here."

"Boy," Harry looked at Hades "We have an agreement, now go."

Harry nodded and focused on the power within, he managed to call on enough power to flame transport both him and Sally to her apartment "What is going on?"

"Take it easy Mrs Jackson, a couple of months has passed since the Minotaur attacked you."

Sally opened the apartment and harry sat her down and explained what had happened while he made her a calming cup of tea, when he handed it to her she smiled but looked at him questionably "I'm British, I know tea, it's a curse."

Sally laughed slightly "So you have been watching out for my son, thank you, I'm glad he's making friends."

Harry nodded "Yeah, Percy is a great kid, I'm happy to call him one of my best friends."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I have to ask, you seem so sad."

Harry tried to fight the memories of his mother, but he couldn't and tears began to fall, Sally saw this and pulled him into a hug "I don't know what happened, but it's okay to cry."

Harry couldn't help it, despite being a child of a god, despite all the monsters he had killed and what he had seen in his life, he was still just a thirteen year old boy who had just lost his mother, he clung to Sally and cried, and as he cried to told her everything, he just couldn't help it, once he started he couldn't stop.

"Your mother sounds like a woman who made some bad choices in life, but tried her best to make up for those mistakes, and as a mother I can understand what she felt, a mothers love is a powerful thing, now what you need to do is go back to Brittan and find Rosaline, and then you need to do what's best for her."

Harry wiped his tears away "Thank you for listening."

Sally smiled at him "It's no problem, thank you for being friends with my son."

Harry blushed slightly "It's nothing, do you mind if I wait here for him, if I know him well enough, he should come here once he's returned the Master Bolt."

Sally smiled "Sure."

Harry looked around the apartment and sneered in disgust "Wow, this place is a mess, I thought that Percy was exaggerating about Gabe. Okay, time to clean."

Sally tried to stop him but Harry wouldn't stop, so she began to help him clean, it was her house after all.

* * *

Percy opened the door to his mom's apartment and found his mother sitting on the couch while Harry was telling her about his time in Hogwarts "Hey Percy, about time you got here you slacker."

"Harry?"

"Oh Percy, my baby boy!"

Harry smiled as Percy was pulled into a hug by his mother "Hey I'm sorry to break up this moment but I need to get going, I have to hold up my end of the bargain with Hades, Percy, let the others know I'll be back soon, oh and tell Luke that I want to talk with him when I get back, I've got to tell him about my quest."

Percy nodded "Thanks Harry, for everything."

Harry smiled as he opened the front door "I'll be back, oh and I left a surprise for you two in your bedroom Percy, well two surprises actually."

Percy looked at his mother after Harry left "What is he talking about?"

Sally shrugged and they went to take a look, inside Percy grinned at the statue of Smelly Gabe with a note pinned to its head saying

_I told you the head would come in handy, this is payback for him hitting your mom._

Percy turned to his mother to ask what he was talking about but saw her staring at something on his bed, he went over and saw a large cluster of precious gems with a note that said

_For my friends, go to school Percy and get a nice place, and Sally, go get your dream._

"HARRY!"

* * *

Harry grinned when he heard Sally scream his name before he vanished in a flash of flames, which made his smile look sinister as he headed back to England to find Rosaline and get his revenge.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay, this is the final chapter of Book 1, i hope you all enjoy this, the second book probably wont be out for a while but i will get to it.

* * *

Harry James Potter was pissed, no scratch that, he had passed pissed long ago, he was absolutely furious and ready to kill "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!"

Neville, Frank and Alice Longbottom all flinched and stepped back in fear "Harry calm down mate!"

"My mother simply asked you to watch over her, so how did you lose her?"

Alice was the one who responded "We have no idea how, but someone managed to sneak in and take her while we were sleeping."

Harry lost control of his flame powers in his anger and was quickly enveloped in back and green flames "Harry!"

Harry vanished in a flash of his flames leaving a stunned ad terrified family behind. Harry had immediately appeared in Knockturn Alley just of Diagon Alley in a flash of black and green flames scaring the seedy people lurking about with his entrance.

As Harry walked down Knockturn Alley a spell splashed harmlessly against his Basilisk hide coat, Harry turned and the person who fired the spell, some decrepit old man dropped his wand from his shaking hands and practically shit himself at the look of fury and rage on his face "I highly recommend that you never do that again."

The man nodded rapidly and turn and ran away as fast as his old legs would carry him, Harry turned his head and glared at the people staring at him "What?"

The people immediately scattered and Harry simply continued down the alley until he came across a seedy looking bar and immediately he went in, now the people in the bar stopped and looked at the thirteen year old that entered the bar and scoffed, one guy came right up to Harry with his wand in hand but before he could say anything Harry grabbed him by the arm and with his demigod strength threw the man across the bar.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm looking for James Potter, I know that at least one of you knows where I can find him, so here is the deal, you tell me where I can find him and anything else you have heard about him in the past four months and I'll leave peacefully, but, if no one speaks up, then I'll get even madder than I am now, and then I'll have to start beating the answers out of people, so what's it going to be."

Harry looked around at the people in the bar and finally after almost a minute a man near a corner raised a shaking hand. Harry marched over there, his hood up obscuring his face.

Harry sat down across from the man and said "Your name?"

"Mundungus Fletcher. I know where Potter is, and I know something else, he recently had another kid, a baby girl he named Natalie."

Harry glared at Mundungus from under his head and Fletcher paled as a feeling of anger rushed over him "He's meeting with headmaster Dumbledore and the Weasley's at the Burrow in a week. I-Is that the kind of information you're looking for?"

"It is, I appreciate your help, but now I must offer you a warning, if I don't find them there where and when you told me they would be there, I will send you to the underworld alive, do I make myself clear?"

Fletcher nodded his head rapidly and Harry vanished in a swirl of black and green flames.

* * *

Harry sat in the woods surrounding the burrow, it had taken some time to find its exact location and now he was practicing his animagus transformation, when he had arrived and settled down to wait he had taken the Animagus Potion his mother had sent him before his journey with Percy, Annabeth and Grover, he had then had the normal potion induced vision, but he was surprised when he saw a leopard the size of an elephant, a Nundu, the most deadly animal in the world, and then a phoenix with black plumage.

The something strange happened, the two powerful magical creature began to merge until what stood before him was the same creature he had drawn that day he left on the quest with his friends.

The creature was about half as large as an elephant, it had four legs and the body type of a leopard or panther, its torso was like a leopards, as was its hind quarters until you got to its legs, all four of which were like a leopards at first before ending in large talons like a bird of some sort, on its back were two large wings big enough to support the large size of the creature and fly with ease and its head was very much like a leopards but with the eyes of a bird and a what appeared to be a long line of poison green feathers along its spine and wings.

So now he was meditating trying to work the change, so far all he could do was make his teeth into leopard like teeth, but he knew that it would take some time.

On the day the Fletcher told him that James would arrive Harry was reaching his boiling point, he had Diatrypon at the ready, and as it neared lunch Harry finally had enough, he moved to the tree line and looked into the house, he saw the Weasley children and their mother sitting down for lunch, he took aim and fired a mortal iron arrow, the arrow pierced the window and pinned Ronald's hand to the table, they all screamed and Harry burst through the window with Diatrypon at the ready "Be quiet all of you!"

"POTTER YOU BASTARD!"

Harry reached out and slammed Ron's head into the table breaking his nose and pointed Diatrypon now in its sword form at Molly Weasley "I'll ask once and only once, where are James Potter and my sister?"

Molly was shaking in fear "T-They were s-supposed to come over t-today but James sent a message that they c-couldn't make it for reason."

"Then tell me where they are and how to get there, I have reached the limit of my mercy, now tell me or you'll be mourning a son!"

Ginny Weasley was the one who told him, she pointed at the fireplace "Use the Floo Travel, step into the fireplace and throw the green powder and say Potter Manor."

Harry turned without a second glance and did as Ginny told him but before he did he said "If this doesn't work I'll be back."

* * *

Harry rolled out of the fireplace in a large expensively decorated room and immediately rolled to the left and fired an arrow at a figure on the other side of the room.

Andrew cried out as the mortal iron arrow pierced through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall, Harry stalked right up to him and got right in his little brothers face "Andrew, I am in a really bad mood, so unless you want to risk pissing me of further you will tell me where James and my sister is now."

Andrew cold tell that this was not the time to risk his brothers wrath "S-She's upstairs, second door on the left on the second floor, dad's upstairs in his study on the third floor."

"Andrew I'm giving you one chance because mother asked me to, now do you care about her at all."

"Of course, she's my mother; do you know where she is Harry? I've sent her several letters but she never responded."

Harry pulled the arrow out of his younger half-brothers shoulder and drew his wand to heal the wound "She's dead, James killed her months ago, he brutally raped and beat her for days before killing her, she came to see me as a spirit and told me. Now do yourself and mother a favour and get the fuck out of here."

Andrew was too shocked to move so Harry threw him into the fireplace and sent him to Hogwarts Headmasters office.

Harry changed Diatrypon into its sword form and changed the Shield of Helios into its true shield form and put on the cloak of invisibility before slowly making his way upstairs, he reached the second floor easily and slowly scanned it, he scowled at what he saw and thought to himself 'I'll have to track down Fletcher and deal with that rat.'

All over the second floor hidden under disillusionment charms which he could see through thanks to the Eye of the Falcon were several armed wizards, obviously James Potter had been expecting him and had set his only son up as bait to let the guards know when he arrived.

Harry noticed three guards around the room Andrew told his Rosaline was in and let out a growl of frustration, the guards tensed as the growl came from deep in his chest and sounded like a lion or tiger, or in his case a Nundu.

Harry in one swift movement threw of the cloak as it would only hinder his movement and charged the guards, as he reached the closest guard he struck slamming the face of his shield into the man's head sending him to the ground out cold, as he did he spun and slashed across the second man's chest leaving a deep gash as the man hit the wall, Harry blocked incoming spells with his shield as he made his way towards the last four, when he was close enough he struck, he lashed out with a kick taking out the first guys knee, as he did he deflected a spell at another and followed up by slashing the third across the stomach and ending the fight by stabbing the final one through the thigh and knocking him out with his shield.

It was only after he was done with the brief fight that he realised that the wizards had been harmed by Diatrypon which was forged from high quality celestial bronze.

He quickly opened the door to the room and found even more reason to uphold his bargain with Hades, the room smelt like someone hadn't made it to the toilet, he saw his sister lying in her own waste and was obviously starving and she was unconscious. He kissed her on the forehead and drew his wand; he then cleaned her up and gave her a quick magical bath before conjuring some clothes for her "Don't worry Rosa, Harry's here to take care of you."

In a quick flash of his flames Harry transported them both to Olympus interrupting a meeting of the gods.

"What is the meaning of this boy?"

Harry turned to Zeus and bowed slightly surprising all there "My apologies, but I need to see father immediately."

"What is it Harry?"

"Your daughter needs your help."

Apollo came over and shrank down to an adult size and carefully took Rosaline from Harry and placed her down "What happened, and what do you mean daughter."

"She is Rosaline, and she is my full sister, James Potter did this, and now I'm going to send him to Hades."

Harry vanished in the same blaze of black and green flames and reappeared back in Potter Mansion before any of the gods could stop him "POTTER! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!"

He made his way up to the third floor with all the subtly of a rampaging African elephant. He let his Basilisk hide coat take the first hit of the deadly spells James fired at him the moment he saw Harry, who blocked the second spell with the Shield of Helios.

"I knew I should have killed you after you were born."

Harry glared as he stalked towards his step-father who was trying to get away from him "Well it's too bad for you that you didn't, cause now I'm going to end you, Lord Hades the God of the Underworld wants you alive, but he didn't say unharmed, and just so you know, I'm not really your son, I am a proud son of Apollo, the God of the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, truth, prophecy, and oracles, as is my baby sister Rosaline."

James scoffed "If you're going to lie try something more believable brat."

Harry sneered "I wouldn't expect a mere mortal like you to comprehend something as powerful and important as the Gods, but it just shows how pathetic you are, you can't believe in anything that is more powerful then you are which unfortunately for you is most of the planet."

* * *

"Artemis, I want you to send the Hunters out immediately, I want the boy found before he kills this mortal."

Artemis nodded and vanished in a flash of moonlight "Apollo, the child?"

Apollo shook his head as he continued to focus on healing his daughter "She is in very bad condition, she's lucky Harry arrived when he did, any later and I wouldn't be able to do more than ease her suffering. I want this mortal to suffer for this Zeus!"

Zeus sighed and sat back down on his platinum throne "Normally I wold not get involved, but I have seen the state of the child in the boys mind, I will speak with Hades personally, of this you have my word."

* * *

"ZOE! MY HUNTERS! GATHER!"

Zoe Nightshade led the hunter to their goddess and thy all kneeled "My lady."

"Time is of the essence, you are all to track down my nephew Harry in England, he has been pushed to the edge, he has a full sister who has been left for dead by their step-father and now Harry is out for blood after just managing to save her life, you must stop him from taking the life of a mortal even one as disgusting as James Potter. Now go!"

* * *

Harry calmly stalked after James through Potter Mansion, all of the spells he fired at Harry were blocked by the Shield of Helios, and now Harry was trying to draw out his suffering.

"Do you realise just how pathetic you look right now Potter, you look like a stag."

Potter scowled as he ran "Is that supposed to mean something brat?"

Harry smirked "yeah, a stag is a creature that is hunted, and in this case I'm both a predator stalking its prey and the hunter looking to put you down" James cried out as an arrow whizzed past his head cutting into his ear "Can you feel it Potter? That feeling of the darkness closing in on you, it's a terrifying feeling isn't it. Knowing that no matter where you turn the darkness is always there, just waiting out of sight."

James ran down stairs and made it to the first floor before Harry had calmly walked to the stairs, James tried to escape but found all his options magically blocked, the fireplace was sealed, there were new wards put up, the windows and doors had been magically barred.

James stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him down a dark hallway 'Damn, how did that little shit get ahead of me.'

So James decided to go on the offensive, he quickly launched a stream of cursed flames down the hallway like a flamethrower, and the scream he received wasn't what he was expecting, he ran down the hallway and found a young looking woman with long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rocks wearing a white shirt, silver jacket, silvery camo pants and black combat boots, but now her clothes were burnt as was her skin which most of it was visible because she was now almost naked.

"Well, what do we have here, don't worry whore, I'll be back to have some fun with you once I've killed that bastard."

Zoe Nightshade wanted to fight, she wanted to kill this mortal who attacked her and wanted to steal her innocence, but she couldn't, she had always been strong, but now for the first time in a very long time she was terrified.

James heard the footsteps approaching and took off running.

* * *

Harry entered the hallway to see the flames dying out and his Aunt's Lieutenant lying on the ground burnt badly and almost naked, harry drew his wand and crouched down over her and saw how scared she was.

"Hey" he whispered to her "I'm going to help you" he began to wave his wand over her and chant in Latin, and slowly, very slowly her burns began to heal, and soon only pinkish new flesh was left "You're going to be sore and tender for a while" he then shrugged of his basilisk hide coat and draped it over her like a blanket to protect her modesty "Don't worry, he's going to suffer for this."

Harry grabbed Diatrypon and continued to stalk after James.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?"

Phoebe, a huntress of Artemis bowed and shook her head at her Goddess "No my lady, Zoe told us to set up a perimeter and make sure no one escaped by warding the property and she went in to find him, alone. But just a minute ago we heard her scream in pain, I've sent several hunters in to find her."

Artemis nodded "My lady, we've found her!"

Artemis turned to see a nearly naked Zoe covered in her nephew's coat and rushed over "Zoe? What happened my child?"

"I-It was the other one, the m-mortal, he attacked me from the shadows with cur-cursed flames, and then he- he said he would t-take my I-I-innocence."

Artemis was angry, you could tell because she was suddenly in her adult form with her bow drawn, she then vanished in a flash of moon light.

* * *

"I'm going to draw out your suffering Potter, I'm going to make you beg for death, and then I'm going to hand you, still alive, to Lord Hades, and he is going to make sure that you suffer never ending torment in the Fields of Punishment."

"You really need to stop lying brat. ARGH!"

Harry smirked as his drill head arrow pierced right through a corner wall and then through James' shoulder "You can't escape. And you really should stop calling me a liar, it just makes me angrier." Harry smirked at the trail of blood James was leaving "Just like a wounded animal, unable to cover its tracks."

James ran while clutching his wounded shoulder 'I have to get away.'

Only when he turned a corner he saw at the opposite end of the hallway was an ethereally beautiful woman waiting with a deadly bow drawn and ready to fire, he tried to turn and go back but Harry was waiting for him "Got you now."

James smirked while inside he was panicking "You know your mother begged for more just like the whore I knew she was…."

There was a dull thud as James fell to the floor, he looked down to see an arrow with a wider than normal blade edge had sliced his leg of clean at the knee, and he screamed while Harry smirked "Now who needs to stop lying, mother would have never 'begged for more' especially not from some pencil dicked asshole like you, I know that you told her to scream for you, and every time she refused to you would cut her, but she never made a sound. It was probably easier for her to not make a sound when you were torturing her then spending years faking an orgasm with you in the bedroom when you were married."

James began to scream obscenities at him but Harry ignored him "Aunt Artemis, what brings you here?"

"Zeus asked me to send my hunters to stop you from killing this mortal, but with what he did and was planning to do to Zoë is unforgivable and I plan to kill him myself."

Harry shook his head "Sorry but I can't let you do that, I have made a deal with Lord Hades, I'm to turn Potter over to him alive."

Artemis sighed "Pity" but with a snap of her fingers James' leg wound was cauterised causing James to scream in even more pain "Moon Burn is painful isn't it mortal."

* * *

Hades watched as Harry appeared in his usual flash of black and green flames, only now he had a broken and bleeding passenger who caused Hades to smirk "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive, let us waste no time."

Harry watched as the Furies came down from their perch on the back of Hades throne and grabbed Potter in their talons and began to drag him away "Our deal is complete godling, now leave."

Harry nodded and vanished in a flash of flames.

* * *

Harry was walking towards Half-Blood Hill, with his hands in his pockets, he looked up at the hill and saw a family of four, and he got a good look at the father and smiled "Excuse me."

The family turned to him "Yes?"

"I hate to pry but are you Annabeth's father?"

The man nodded and offered his hand to shake "Yes I'm Frederick Chase, and you are."

Harry shook his hand "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter, I'm Annabeth's boyfriend" he saw the look on Fredericks face and sighed "And I'm guessing she hadn't told you yet."

Frederick nodded "That's right, she didn't say anything about a boyfriend in her letter."

"So she actually wrote to you?" Frederick nodded and Harry smiled "That's awesome, I've been telling her for ages to contact you and work things out."

"You have?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, I know how things are for a demigod and their mortal parents."

"Do you mind us asking how so?"

Harry smiled at Fredericks wife and Annabeth's step mother "My step-father was a real bastard, my mother lost her parents as a teenager and her sister hates her, so she convinced herself that she was in love with my step-father, and then he forced her to abandon me. But before she died we worked things out, I was really looking forwards to spending time with her."

"I see, and I'm guessing your father is a…"

"God, yes, my father is Apollo, God of the sun, healing, plague, disease, music, song, poetry, archery, truth, prophecy, and oracles."

"I see, and am I correct in guessing you have had the same kind of relationship with him that Annabeth has had with Athena."

"Not exactly, mine is different than most demigods, I would be dead right now if my father hadn't come to help me and tell me who I really am when I was eight. So my father has taken a larger role in my life."

"Do you have any siblings, I can't imagine how they feel about this."

Harry nodded "Yeah, my younger siblings are a bit jealous but they'll understand when their older, but my older siblings all appreciate and thank father for aiding me."

"HARRY!"

Harry turned and smiled "Hey beautiful."

Annabeth blushed as he kissed her "Not in front of my dad."

Frederick smiled slightly "We should be going, Harry it was a pleasure meeting you, we'll have to talk again some time."

Harry understood he meant to talk about his relationship with Annabeth and nodded "That's fine sir, I'll see you soon Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded and hugged him goodbye.

* * *

Harry stood under the shower in his new apartment, just two floors above Percy and Sally Jackson's place "You can rest in peace mother, that bastard will never hurt someone ever again."

Harry exited his shower and stared in disgust at the uniform for his new school "Damn, couldn't Percy have gone to a better school."

He decided not to wear it and instead wore a pair of simple black cargo shorts, sneakers and a red muscle shirt that clung to his chest and abs showing of his toned body under a white open hooded jacket with the number seven on the back in black and his Python fang necklace visible.

He made sure that he had Blue Rose in its holster on his belt, Diatrypon on his wrist as a bracelet and the Shield of Helios on his left wrist as a watch. Before he made himself a bowl of cereal and then headed downstairs to wait for Percy once he was done.

He watched as Percy walked right past him "Where you going Jackson?"

Percy spun around and immediately had Riptide at the ready before he realised who he was looking at "Harry?"

"Who else would it be Seaweed?"

Percy shook his head and re-capped riptide turning it back into a ballpoint pen "Whoa, I didn't recognise you, you look completely different."

Harry laughed and walked out of the building with Percy behind him "I have other clothes, these go well together, so did my previous outfit. But for now let's going or we'll be late for school."

"Wait, school, you mean you're coming with me to school?"

Harry nodded "Yep, your mom helped me get enrolled at this new place with you, Meriwether College Prep, but I worked it out, you and I will be going here for this year, and next year we got to a top of the line school for rich snobs so we can kick their butts."

"Why?"

"Well, you're one of my best friends, I need an education, you need a friend at school and so do I, I mean we aren't exactly normal Perseus Jackson."


End file.
